


Scabiosa

by shaggydiz



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Flashbacks, Gen, Hints of Monochrome, Hints of Pink Lemonade, I'm keeping my cards close, POV Third Person, Possible Relationships - Freeform, Side quest - Blake POV, Side quest - Ruby POV, Side quest - Yang POV, Weiss POV, Weiss is a Faunus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 67,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaggydiz/pseuds/shaggydiz
Summary: “Whatever you do, remember to do it well, and try your hardest,” her mother had said, once, when she was around eight.  “Even if you fail, don’t give up.  Try again and again, and you’ll succeed.  It may take an hour or it may take years, but never give up, and never forget that feeling when you succeed.  Cherish it like every other moment you have.  Those are the best memories.”A canon AU, following Weiss Scabiosa, a white wolf faunus trying to find her way in the world of RemnantS1: Ch 1-10, with Interlude Ch 11Season two: the spring semester is underway! As the team prepares for the Vytal festival, Weiss faces new challenges in the White Fang and a new love interest.





	1. S1: Prologue: The Day Before

            Weiss Scabiosa awoke in her hotel room in Vale, early as always, to the same dream she’s had for nearly ten years now.

            There have been minor variations, but they follow the same path: her mother, whose face she’s nearly forgotten, even with the faded photograph, walking her by hand, or carrying her, or flying – some dreams are weird, Weiss will always remind herself – out of the snow white castle from Atlas.  Her mother took the same path, cutting through the various hallways and stairwells, her wolf ears constantly picking up sounds, before they found a hidden door to a hidden tunnel.  Weiss’s own wolf ears at that age – seven or eight, she’s forgotten exactly – picked up some sounds, but they were more attuned to her own steps, or her mother’s steps, or her mother’s breathing.

            She would remember the soothing words too that came from her mother – “Keep up my darling, we’re almost there,” and “You’re strong, stay with me my girl” – and that had given her courage.  Weiss stayed with her mother, through winding hall and stair and hidden tunnel, until they reached the end.  A door opened, and bright light shone through.

            And then Weiss would wake up, or the dream would end, the memories from the dream fading during the course of the night before they’d pick up again during her next dream cycle.  This morning, it was the former.  It was not something she would have liked to keep happening to her.

            Weiss stood from her bed, walking and stretching her arms, her ears picking up some muffled sounds through the walls of her hotel room, before she stopped at her window.  She opened the curtains wide, letting the light in, thankful for not having the sunny side of the building – “A blind Weiss is a morose Weiss,” she muttered a few times in her life – and looked out into the world.  The streets of Vale were somewhat busy – just after eight o’clock at a glance – though not so busy, not yet at least.  Tomorrow was the real excitement.

            For tomorrow, tomorrow was the beginning of the new semester at Beacon Academy.

            And for Weiss, it was her chance.

            She looked up and out towards the distance, seeing Beacon, seeing its tall tower above all else on the mountain.  And she smiled.  Weiss had been looking forward to this moment for six months now, when she first sent her application for admission.  She barely had the application money available, but she scrapped whatever lien she could from her meager earnings as a huntress-in-training/chef extraordinaire and got it sent off.  She found out two months after that: “Dear Miss Scabiosa,” it was addressed to, the first time she’d seen that name written on anything addressed to her, and it read and concluded with “We look forward to seeing you this autumn at Beacon Academy.  Signed, Professor Ozpin.”

            Weiss shouted and danced and ran around with everyone in her adopted home of Gossling – somewhere west of Mistral and Haven Academy (she had zero interest in Haven) – and they celebrated for three nights straight, the then 16-year-old faunus with other faunus and other humans drank and partied for no one from their village had ever been accepted to Beacon.  It was truly a celebration befitting someone who deserved it, and no matter how much she didn’t think she deserved it, someone would come along – her landlord, the restaurant owner where she worked, the few huntsmen and women that populated her village that never got to go to Beacon but went elsewhere – and would tell her “Your mother would be so proud to see this day happen.”

            “She would be,” Weiss whispered to herself, turning her view away from Beacon.  A tear escaped her eye.  She shook her head, wiped it away.  “I’ll be fine, everything will be fine.”

            Her gaze shifted around her hotel room.  She had her belongings: a couple suitcases of casual clothes and dust, stitched herself and mostly donated to her, respectively, and nothing too extravagant; her belt for more dust; her beloved weapon, Myrtenaster.  Weiss walked over to her weapon – a rapier that she designed to enhance her semblance – and lifted it.  She admired her crafting, making sure it was light and sharp and durable.

            “We shall do great things together, Myrtenaster.  But first, a bit more dust shopping, yes?”

 

* * *

 

 

            After breakfast and a shower, Weiss left her hotel room to walk the streets of Vale.  She wore her combat skirts – white and blue, designed with her favorite glyph colors in mind and sewed by the best seamstress in Gossling – and had Myrtenaster strapped to her side.  Today was simple, especially as it was the last day of freedom she had before the semester started: walk around town, buy some dust, relax, and maybe enjoy a drink or two.  She wasn’t too concerned about anti-faunus animus: Vale had their fair share of faunus, she noticed it was still the same since she first came here many years ago, and no one looked unhappy or displeased with their presence there.  She did know about the White Fang, especially their turn to violence over the last five years or so.  Thankfully, they never bothered her or her adopted home.

            They did, however, get mentioned in rumors of dust shop robberies, as she came across at least one that was closed due to being cleaned out of dust.  Weiss was not deterred though, eventually finding another dust shop, open for business, having most of what she wanted extra stock in.  She was fond of ice dust – she came from Atlas after all, no matter how much she wanted to forget that – and also fire dust, and the shop had ample quantities.

            “Huntress-in-training?” the elderly shop owner asked her as she went to purchase her order.

            “I am!  Starting tomorrow!”

            “Oh good!  We need more young people like you.  Hopefully you’ll be as good as this other girl that came through a couple weeks ago.”

            “Oh?” Weiss said, sitting back on her heels.  She doubted the owner was being rude, but still.  _A negative comparison is a negative Weiss, a negative Weiss won’t be your friend_ was another one of her mottos, as strange as they were.

            Though, she also prided herself on being the best, so that didn’t help her thought process either.

            “This girl – she was young like you, maybe younger? – she had this scythe or sickle or whatever you call them, and just ran right through the last group that tried to rob my shop.  Didn’t even break a sweat!”

            Weiss nodded.  Now that she thought about it, she remembered hearing about this instance – failed dust robberies these days were rare, apparently – but she arrived too late to Vale to find a newspaper article about it.

            She could at least check the archives at the local library.  “Do you recall her name?”

            “Roosy Ribbon?  Or was it Looby Nose?  My ears aren’t what they used to be.”

            “Are those even real names?” Weiss whispered to herself.  She shook her head.  She’d have to find out the hard way.

 

* * *

 

 

            Weiss left the dust shop – bag full of dust goodies – and grabbed a quick snack before heading to the archives.  It took some time before she got a computer – Vale got busier, to Weiss’s dismay – but once she did, she went right to work on searching this mystery girl with the sickle-scythe.

            There were a few hits almost right away, all from local newspapers.  Weiss read through them, quick and efficient, but no name appeared at all.  There was a Glynda Goodwitch mentioned, though she was referred to as the assistant headmaster of Beacon.  Definitely not the girl in question.

            Weiss did find one picture file in her search.  She opened it and blew it up as much as she could.  Glynda she could tell easily, with her whites and blacks and purples and that horse whip weapon of hers.  The mystery girl, not so much.  She wore black and red, but that was all that could be gleaned from the photo, other than the massive scythe-sickle that was easily a foot taller than the young girl.  No name, no facial features.  Weiss scratched her head behind her ears.

            “I guess I’ll call you Roosy Nose then.”

 

* * *

 

 

            By the evening, all thoughts of Roosy Nose left Weiss’s head, replaced with nervous thoughts of the next day.  She ended up at a small bar (The Half-Pint, quaint), close to her hotel, for a brief night cap.  She went inside, happy to see it frequented by faunus as well as humans.  The co-mingling was a welcomed sight to her.

            “What would you like?” the barkeep (human, tall, build solidly like his second job was being a bouncer) asked as she approached the bar.

            “A White Remnant, please and thank you.”  If there was something Weiss retained from her bleak childhood, it was manners when she was asked questions.  “Be polite and it’ll pay off, unless they’re jerks, then refer to Negative Weiss” was another muttered motto.

            “Coming right up!”

            Weiss spun in her chair, taking a look through the establishment.  The crowd veered on the younger side, as if they were all students coming back or coming in for the first time.  The loudest noise came from a far off corner, where a woman, tall with long flowing blond hair (Weiss, the complete opposite, short with shoulder length white hair), was regaling her table with some crazy tale.  They were all captivated, cheered and awed and recoiled in shock when appropriate, until a scroll rang in the woman’s pocket.  Weiss watched (the drink arrived by then, taking delicate sips, enjoying the rum mixed with milk) as the woman went from happy to apologetic, pocketing her scroll after the brief call and apologized to the gathered host – “My sister is going to kill me!” she shouted (which made Weiss recall the possibility of a sibling, did she have one when she was younger, when life was bleak?) – before she bolted out the door, disappointment following behind her.

            Patrons moved in and out after this, none as vibrant as the energetic woman, but Weiss gave brief glances to them all as she drank her White Remnant: a couple of third years (her ears picked that tidbit up somewhere), possibly teammates (faunus and human teammates, Weiss was intrigued), wandering through and making polite hellos; a tall boy, her age, who decided stupidly to pull on a faunus’s horn and got quickly tossed out (would he be in her class? Weiss did not want to deal with this one); another woman, almost as tall as earlier, white and black her style, cute bow on her head (it took two seconds by Weiss’s estimation to get that all into memory, though she missed her eyes for some reason), and quickly hid in a corner never to be seen again for the rest of the night by Weiss; another boy, tall, but exceedingly awkward and not knowing if he should be here or not.  He left after a couple of minutes.  Two more entered (humans, boy and girl), romantic? life long friends? they enjoyed each other’s company nonetheless.

            She had a second White Remnant, just as enjoyable as the first, slow sips till the end, slightly buzzed, still people watching.  The barkeep asked if she wanted a third.  “I’ll pass.”

            “No worries.  New student?  Didn’t catch your name.”

            “Weiss.  Weiss Scabiosa.”

            “Garth.  A pleasure to meet you, Miss Scabiosa.”

            Weiss nodded.  She appreciated his manners.

            “Are you excited?” Garth asked.

            “Very much so.  And nervous.  And eager.  I guess they’re one in the same.”

            “It’ll be fine.  I’ve heard great things about Beacon.  I hear it all the time from the students who frequent here.”

            “Do you own the place?”

            “Me?  Nah, I’m the backup though.  The owner has the night off, figuring he’ll be busy once the semester starts and every student comes down every night because they’re dying from taking notes and training all the time!”

            Weiss laughed at this.  “I should start being concerned then!” she said, breathing (or trying to) between bits of laugher.

            Garth smiled.  “Like I said, it’ll be fine.  Where are you from anyway?”

            (a slight pause, long enough for him to notice?) “Gossling.”

            “Where’s that?”

            “It’s a small village west of Mistral.  It’s well guarded, so Grimm attacks are kept to a minimum, and it’s pretty lively at times too.  I liked it there.”

            Garth nodded (he’ll accept the lie, maybe this time, even if it isn’t a total lie).  “That’s good.  I’ll have to take a trip there at some point, if I ever get out of this place.”  He looked left, raised a hand, walked away.

            Weiss nodded and smiled.

            She finished her drink, set it down, and thought about making this her place, with all of these other people.

            Would she be friends with them?

            “Don’t be morose Weiss,” she whispered to herself.  She’ll be fine, she knew it.  She’s grown in the last ten years.  Life is better than it was, after the white castle at Atlas, after mom…

            “Need anything for the road?” Garth asked as he came back to her.

            “I’m good.  Thank you for the drinks and conversation.”

            The barkeep nodded, smiled (a genuine smile, Weiss was glad).  “Come again soon!”

            She nodded her thanks and left, heading back to her hotel for the night.

            Beacon awaited.

 

* * *

 

 

            “I wish you could see me now, mom,” Weiss said, preparing for bed and staring out her window one final time, looking up to the lamp lit castle that was Beacon Academy.  Her home, she wished, for the next four years.

            Her mom, Weiss knew, would be proud of her.  “Whatever you do, remember to do it well, and try your hardest,” her mother had said, once, when she was around eight.  “Even if you fail, don’t give up.  Try again and again, and you’ll succeed.  It may take an hour or it may take years, but never give up, and never forget that feeling when you succeed.  Cherish it like every other moment you have.  Those are the best memories.”

            And she had plenty of them leading to this moment.  Weiss realized, as she looked out at Beacon, that this was her greatest moment that she’s had so far, and that within those walls, there will be even greater moments.  The life that she’s fought so hard to have for nearly ten years now will finally pay off.  She was ready.  She could do this.

            Weiss Scabiosa climbed into bed that night, her nervous energy replaced with excitement, and it took her a while to fall asleep that night.  She eventually did, and once again dreamed of her mother, a different memory, but one of her all the same.


	2. Welcome to Beacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss arrives at Beacon. Her life as a huntress gets underway!

            _“We’re here, little wolf.”_

_The Atlas passenger ship Lexworth pulled into the port of Vale.  The gangway dropped, and the passengers disembarked.  Weiss walked down with her mother, Fey,, coming upon solid ground for the first time since they escaped Atlas two weeks ago._

_“It’s warm,” Weiss said._

_“It’s okay.  We’ll get use to this,” her mother replied._

_They made their way through the port and into the main fairway._

_“Where are we going?” Weiss asked._

_Fey shook her head.  “I don’t know my little wolf, but we’ll find a place to go.”_

_Weiss nodded.  She trusted her mother with these things, given how she got them out of that cruel place she’d been living at before.  Her mother kept her calm when she carried her through the cruel place, into the secret tunnel that few knew.  She thanked whoever she could thank as they ran.  The cruel man was asleep, at least she thought so.  They made it outside and kept to the walls before leaving the castle for good._

_“Will we have to do what we did before we left?” Weiss asked._

_“I hope not.”_

_Weiss nodded.  She didn’t want to do that again: living in alley ways and having to forage and steal food and money.  Her mom was brilliant when they did it though.  She kept her calm, told her it was okay.  And it was.  It took them a week – it was a very long week, Weiss knew – but they managed to survive and steal enough money to buy passage on the Lexworth.  They had no papers, but the Atlas people at the dock didn’t like faunus anyway._

_“Just get on the ship and get out of here,” they said.  They wanted them gone.  And so they left, Weiss staying by her mother’s side._

_They escaped the cruel man in the cruel place.  And now they were in Vale._

_“Where should we go?” Weiss asked._

_“Let’s try and find some friendly faces,” Fey said to her._

_“Okay mom.”_

_They walked along the streets, with their meager belongings, looking for any kind of friendly face – human or faunus – to give them a hand.  Many of the humans, friendly as they were – they were not like the cruel man in the cruel place – were unable to help._

_“Sorry,” they said.  “I wish I had room.”  Or they also said “Sorry, I can’t let anyone stay for free.”_

_Many of the faunus were the same, to their dismay._

_“Mom, I’m tired,” Weiss said after some time.  The trip and their fruitless searching was beginning to exhaust her._

_“I know my little wolf.  But don’t worry, someone will help us soon.”_

_“Okay mom,” Weiss replied.  She smiled.  Her mother was tough.  She believed in her mother._

_They came across a soup kitchen in the later afternoon.  “Can you help us?” Fey asked._

_“Sure.  Did you just come in on the ship?”  It was a faunus lady with deer antlers that asked them._

_“Hours ago.”_

_“My dear!  Please, come in!  You two must be hungry.”_

_“Thank you.  Weiss, stay with me darling.”_

_They followed the faunus lady into the soup kitchen.  “Here, let me get you some food.  Sit at that table,” she said._

_They thanked her and sat down.  A moment later she came over with a tray, full of soup and bread and fruit.  They ate as much as they could, filling their bellies with as much food as possible._

_“I cannot thank you enough,” Fey said._

_“I can’t leave you two out there like this, seeing what little possessions you have.  You look to have been through a lot.”_

_“We have.  But we’re free now, and it feels so good.  I want the best life for us, especially Weiss.”_

_Weiss smiled when her mom said her name._

_“Hello there dear.  How old are you?”_

_“Eight!” Weiss told her, her wolf ears springing back, excited and alive.  The lady was very welcoming._

_“So young, and so adorable!  I’m glad to have brought you in here.  Have you found a place to stay yet?”_

_“Not yet.  It has been tough, no one has room or anything like that.”_

_The faunus lady shook her head sadly.  “That’s unfortunate.  Don’t get discouraged though.  There are a lot of nice people that live here.”_

_“Like you?” Weiss asked, looking up, ready to stuff her cheeks with more bread._

_The lady laughed.  “Why yes, like me!”_

_“Would you be able to help us find a place to stay for the night?” Fey asked._

_“I can, yes.  I can call around to a couple of friends, see if they have any room or if they know anyone.  Excuse me.”  The lady faunus got up and walked away._

_“Mom?”_

_“Yes Weiss?”_

_“She’s very nice.”_

_Fey smiled.  “She is my wolfling, she is.”_

_“Are humans like that too?”  Weiss had only know the cruel man in the cruel place, and every other human there treated them just as poorly._

_“A lot of them are.  You just need to know where to look,” her mom told her._

_The faunus lady returned.  “Good news!  I have a place for you two, and they can keep you for at least a week!”_

_“Thank you!  Did you hear that Weiss?”_

_“Thank you miss!” Weiss said.  “Thank you so much!”_

_“My pleasure,” the lady said.  “Now eat up while I write down the directions for you.”_

* * *

 

_They finished their food and chatted with the lady faunus for another hour before they departed.  They had directions in hand and made their way to their destination._

_Weiss, full of food and energy, was taking in everything.  She ran slightly ahead and turned a corner.  She saw a mountain and a tall tower in the distant view._

_“Mom!” she called back._

_“Yes?” her mom said as she came around the corner._

_“What place is that?”  Weiss pointed at the tower in the distance._

_“I think that’s Beacon.”_

_“Beacon?”_

_“The academy.  One of the four main ones in the world.  This one is supposed to be the best.”_

_Weiss stared on, awed at the sight.  “Do you think I can get there some day?” she asked._

_“What do you think?”_

_“I… would I be able to?”  Weiss looked up to her mother, seeing her look at the distant academy as well._

_“You should.”_

_“How?”_

_Fey smiled.  “Easy.  Once you discover your semblance, you will work hard to gain control of it.  When that happens, they’ll accept you.”_

_“But what if I don’t discover my semblance?”  Weiss watched her mother step in front of her and bend down to her eye level._

_“Let me tell you a little secret.  Everyone has an aura, and with that, a semblance derived from that aura.  I have one –” Fey lifted her hand and revealed a small spinning glyph “– and someday you’ll have one as well.”_

_Weiss was shocked and excited.  Her mom never showed her this before.  Why did that cruel place and that cruel man hide it from her?_

_“I’ll start working on it right away!” Weiss said._

_“Now now my darling,” her mom started.  “Let me give you this one piece of advice: whatever you do, do it well, and try your hardest.  Got it?”_

_“Yes mom!”_

_“Good.  Now, let’s go to this new place of ours.  How does that sound?”_

_“I’d like that mom.”  Weiss smiled._

_They continued walking down the same street, keeping the view of Beacon Academy ahead of them.  Someday, Weiss knew, she would be up there.  It was only a matter of time._

 

* * *

 

 

            _“Last call for passenger lift to Beacon Academy!”_

            “Shit!” Weiss cursed.  She overslept – why would she oversleep? – and was running as fast as possible to catch the airship to Beacon.  Luckily she was already packed, but she hoped to have time to shower longer – five minutes is hardly enough time – and maybe part her hair better, but it would have to suffice.

            “Last time I’m drinking more than one White Remnant,” she said at one point during her panicked run.

            Despite that, there were still a few people trying to get on, the last of this batch, and while Weiss could have waited, it would have been at least two hours before the next airship departed.  She didn’t want to wait.  Her impatience at getting to Beacon was kicking in, and getting this flight was her goal all along.

            “Boarding pass?” the crewman said just outside the airship.  Weiss flashed her scroll – Beacon student identification number 11829; flight pass E278 – and the crewman let her on.  Two minutes later the door closed behind her, and two minutes after that, the ship lifted off.

            Weiss took a deep breath.  It was time to relax for the next half hour.

 

* * *

 

 

            “But I said I was sorry!”

            Weiss’s ability to relax was severely strained by the volume of noise around her.  For once, she cursed her ears, picking up too many high decibel sounds, especially from a pair of women less than twenty feet from her.  Why couldn’t she have folded her ears away like other lupine faunus?

            She recognized one voice though from the pair ahead of her, from the day before, at the Half Pint: the tall blonde, who commanded a corner of a room then and commanded a corner of the airship now, though her audience was reduced to one.  There was a shorter lady, younger, possibly, with black and red hair – dyed at the tips? – and a combat skirt similar to hers but, again, black and red – dyed at the seams? – and a flowing red cape.  Her back was to Weiss, but she could read her body language easily: agitated and annoyed at the taller blonde.

            Also of note: Weiss was getting annoyed at the constant whining apology too.

            “You said you would hang with me Yang!” the shorter girl said.

            “I know I know!” Yang replied.  An interesting name, Weiss decided.

            “And yet you were where?”

            “I was taking care of business!”  Drinking and partying is business?

            “At a freaking bar!”  That one hurt the ears, even at fifteen paces.

            “I know.  I’ll make it up to you sis.”  Ah, so that’s the sis – wait what?

            “You better!  I’m gonna tell dad if you don’t!”

            “Seriously?!  Don’t bring dad into this!”

            The black haired girl didn’t reply.  Weiss presumed she made a face at Yang.

            “… okay sis.  I’ll make it up to you.”

            “How?”  Tough.  Weiss might find her interesting.

            “Well, I’ll help you make some friends.  I know it’ll be hard, especially since you’re two years younger than everyone else.”  Wait…

            “That’s a start Yang.”

            Weiss tuned them out a moment.  Two years younger?  The girl must be crazy gifted.  What was her semblance?  Her weapon?  Nothing she saw on the girl gave any ideas as to what she could do.

            “Why not him instead?”  Weiss looked back up to them.  They glanced at a boy, leaning precariously against the window.  It was the awkward boy from the bar.

            “I, uh… he doesn’t look good,” Weiss heard the younger girl say.  He probably looked green?

            “Well, maybe we should help oh wait he’s stumbling over to us.”

            Weiss glanced over.  He was indeed trying to get to them.  Maybe he noticed them looking and pointing?  Was that an invite to come over and introduce himself?  It looked like he took it that way, from Weiss’s vantage point.

            “Hello ladies,” the awkward boy said as he got to them.  He tilted sideways.  He definitely looked green.

            “Heeeyyyyy…” Yang said, slowly backing away.  Her sister was doing the same.

            “I couldn’t help but noticing oh… huuurrrrr…”

            That’s not sounding good.

            “Hey do you need a trash can OH FREAK!”

            That was too late.

            “MY BOOTS!”  Weiss looked down at Yang’s boots.  There indeed was some vomit splatter.  “I’m gonna kill him!”

            “Yang!  Yang!  It’s okay!  Let’s just help him up and clean him off…”

            The pair, slowly – disgustingly? regretfully? – picked up the boy and shuffled off somewhere, hopefully to find a crew person to clean up the poor boy’s vomit.

            And Weiss smiled, thankful for the volume reprieve.

 

* * *

 

 

            The decibel level dropped considerably as Weiss left the airship, the conversations drifting everywhere instead of the cabin space and her ears.  She walked slowly on the landing platform.

            This was it.  Her first steps on Beacon Academy.  She breathed deeply, the air being a bit cooler, crisper up here, compared to the air down in Vale.  She smiled, wide, happy.

            This was it.

            Weiss walked ahead, purposeful, towards the main tower.  She departed ahead of Yang and her sis, and yet she noticed, a couple minutes after leaving the ship, the tall blonde bolting pass her.  She looked back, seeing her younger sister standing, dejected, and looking around for someone else to talk to.

            “I should go back,” Weiss muttered to herself.  She should be her first friend, right?

            She took a couple steps back, noticed the other tall woman from yesterday, with the black and white apparel and bow tie – still cute and adorable on her head – stopping next to the girl briefly before moving on.

            Weiss took a few more steps, and this time noticed the awkward vomit boy approaching her.  He looked much better from what she could tell, now that he was on solid ground.  They were chatting – Weiss was a bit further away and couldn’t hear anything – and they laughed at something.  They shook hands.

            “Guess she’s good now,” Weiss said.  She turned about, and continued walking towards the tower of Beacon.

            It took a few minutes to arrive, but she admired the sight as she walked towards it.  The views she had from yesterday, from her youth, they couldn’t compare now to how it looked up close.  Massive and majestic, with the bell tower and other associated towers shooting up into the sky.  Weiss was in love with the place.

            And then Weiss stepped through the doors into a massive archway, and was left completely in awe.  The architecture was beautiful and impressive.  No doubt the founders spent a fortune on this architecture.  She spun around numerous times, taking in the vaulted ceilings and adjacent doorways, each as immaculate as the next.  She regained her bearings after a few moments and finally moved on, following the crowd of students into what she presumed was the main lecture hall, or combat hall, both would have worked and fulfilled those purposes.  It was filling quickly, but Weiss squeezed and maneuvered her way close to the front, a couple of rows back from the stage.  She was bubbling with excited energy, waiting for Ozpin and Goodwitch to come on stage.

            What would Ozpin say?  What words of encouragement?  Weiss wanted to know what it was like to be a fully-trained huntsman and woman, to fight against the forces of Grimm and to protect humanity and faunus-kind throughout all of Remnant.  This was her goal, her final eventual goal, and she was ready to learn, to take Ozpin’s words to heart and begin her quest at being the best huntswoman there was.

            “Good morning, new and returning students of Beacon Academy,” Ozpin said as he reached the microphone.  “To the returning students, I am glad that you are continuing your pursuits of both knowledge and skill within these halls.  To the new students, I welcome you.  Beacon is not an easy school to get into, but all of you standing here have shown me, through your applications and admissions, the potential for greatness, both in your accumulating knowledge, and your increasing skill level.  These next four years will challenge you in ways that you’ve never been challenged before, but at the end of it, I assure you, you will become the best hunters in all of Remnant.

            “Now, you have the remainder of the day to yourselves, but before you go, the assistant headmaster, Profesoor Goodwitch, will informed you of what to expect over the next couple of days.”  Ozpin bowed and stepped aside, allowing Goodwitch to step forward.

            Weiss barely remembered any words that Goodwitch said though, as she replayed Ozpin’s words again and again to her memory.  “Become the best hunters in Remnant” were his parting words, and she focused on them.

            Become the best.  Like her mom wanted to, and how Ozpin now will want her to.  She could do this.  She will do this.

            So focused that when she finally snapped out of her inner thoughts, most of the other students had passed on.

            “Uh… what’s next?”

 

* * *

 

 

            After finding a couple of stragglers – awkward vomit boy for one (Jaune Arc, pretty name for an okay boy, apparently rolls off the tongue, but hard to do so for an okay boy), a tall red head goddess for another (Pyrrha Nikos, champion of Mistral she learned, apparent badass extraordinaire) – Weiss was informed of the day’s remaining activities: do whatever, but be at the main hall to camp out for the night by eight, with lights out by ten, and wake up at six for initiation at nine.

            “So seven hours of sleep then?  I guess that’ll be enough,” she wondered aloud.

            Weiss spent the day milling about, keeping her interactions to a minimum, but listening in on various conversations.  She found the pair of humans from yesterday at the Half Pint – Lie Ren (quiet but not brooding, an intriguing fellow) and Nora Valkyrie (loud and boorish, not as intriguing) – and talked to them briefly: she found out that they’ve been friends since childhood, from a village somewhere unknown in Anima, and came to Beacon together.

            “We want to be teammates!” Nora said.

            “Do we know how that works?” Weiss asked.

            “They didn’t divulge that information,” Lie said, almost bored sounding (quiet but not brooding, but boring? Maybe less intriguing).  “I’m sure Ozpin has some special way of doing so.”

            “Anyone you’re gunning for?” Nora asked.

            “I… not really.  I’m not sure of anyone’s capabilities yet, but I believe everyone here would make for a pretty good partner.”

            Nora snickered.  “Most people perhaps.  Jaune doesn’t look like he has a clue –” she pointed in his general direction, where he was talking to Pyrrha of all people, “– though he might be a better choice than that Cardin asshole that got thrown out of the bar last night.”  Weiss swiveled her head around and found him, walking in a wide, lazy circle, with two or three other students, trying to look intimidating but largely looking foolish, at least to Weiss’s eyes.

            She kept a wide berth of Cardin and company as she made to talk and listen to other students.  She had quick words with Blake, the cute hair bowed one (last name Belladonna, keeping in line with floral names), and finally settled in on her eyes: gold and amber and yellow that all flowed together.  It was captivating, almost _inhuman_ -like to her (her own eyes, fortunately, were her mother’s shade of blue).  Blake was more interested in the book in her hands than anything else, so Weiss bid her good day and good luck in finding a partner for tomorrow.

            She settled into her own spot before the eight o’clock curfew, setting her sleeping bag and pillow before lying on top of it for the time being.  She fished through her things before finding her greatest memento: the picture of her and her mother, Fey, from when she was eight, during the first couple of weeks when they first came to Vale.  It was faded, but there were still features of her face that came through.  She tried to focus on them, trying to remember what she looked like entirely.

            “She’s beautiful.”

            Weiss spun around, clutching the picture to her chest, staring at the voice’s owner.  It was the shorter girl from before, younger sister to Yang, black and red hair (definitely dyed at the tips), currently dressed in pajamas (strangely not black or red).

            “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you!  I was just walking by and I saw you holding the picture and the angle was right and I know it’s faded but I saw her and I guess that’s your mom and I couldn’t believe how beautiful she was and it made me think of my mom –”

            “Wait,” Weiss said, holding her hand up.  The girl stopped.

            “Yes?”

            Weiss smiled.  The girl was definitely innocent, and very child-like.  “Take a breath and relax.”

            “I am.  Sorry again.”

            “Don’t be.”  Weiss looked down at the picture again.  “You mentioned your mom?”

            The girl nodded.  “She was beautiful, like your mom.  At least I think she was.  I don’t have a picture of her with me here, my dad has the one picture of her from his team, all the rest disappeared somewhere.”

            “What was she like?”

            “Smart, brave, selfless.  Yang told me I have those qualities as well.  She’s probably right.”

            Weiss nodded.  “Those are good qualities to have.”

            “And you?  What was your mom like?”

            “She… she was much the same, I think.  Definitely the bravest person I knew.  I wish I had more time with her.”

            “I think we all do, especially when they go away too soon.  There’s so much you want to say and do and you find out that you can’t cause it could suddenly end in a moment.  And then you’re left wondering ‘what if? What if I did something different?’ but sometimes you can’t.  Life is what it is, and you help to pick up the pieces for yourself and around you and do your best.”

            Weiss looked up at the girl.  She studied her face and saw that she knew, she understood, the pain that’s there that never goes away, and what you do with the pain can make you into the kind of person that you did or did not want to be.  She found a connection with this girl, different from everyone else she interacted with.

            She saw this girl, and knew, at this moment, that this was the person she wanted to be partnered with at Beacon.

            “Hey, I’m Weiss.  Weiss Scabiosa.”

            “Weiss Scabiosa?” the girl said, sweet like.  Weiss liked the sound of her name from the girl’s mouth.  “A pretty name, I like it.  I’m –”

            She was cut off by a loud sound cutting across the room.  They both turned and looked: it was Yang.

            She looked drunk.

            “Oh freak.  I have to go.  How did she get into the alcohol here?”  She leapt over various bodies and sleeping bags to get to Yang.  Weiss couldn’t hear, but there was definitely scolding happening.  Yang looked apologetic, as best she could.  The girl wasn’t having any of it.

            It almost looked like she was the mother of the two, even though she was the younger and more child-like.

            Weiss looked around the room a bit more.  She saw Blake looking at the scene with mild amusement as well, her glance staying on Yang’s a bit longer than what was considered not suggestive, before dipping back into her book.  Everyone else was into their own things, either preparing to sleep or chatting to each other or just making sure what they needed for tomorrow was available to them.

            For Weiss, she was all set for tomorrow.  Her combat skirt was freshly pressed, Myrtenaster was cleaned and sharpened, and all the dust chambers were filling and cycling properly.

            And Weiss’s glyphs were up to par too.  She held out her hand and formed a small glyph, letting it spin around before willing it away, but not before a childhood memory took hold and reminded her to try her hardest and never give up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And chapter one is in the books!
> 
> Note: I edited the tags (I'm a sucker for hits, sue me), but the actual relationship possibilities or not possibilities remain the same. One hint: one pairing is more likely than the other, but that's more because of how I view the characters and their respective personalities and relationships with each other. I may hint at others too (especially between the main four), but as I said previously (I think) there's a definite end goal with the pairings.
> 
> Doesn't mean I get to have a little fun along the way.
> 
> Chapter two will be up in a week. That was a bit tougher to crack, but I got it done. Edits will happen over the next week and it'll be posted on Thursday. Chapter three will be undertaken over the next couple of days.
> 
> Don't forget to kudos, comment, and subscribe!


	3. Initiation at Emerald Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Initiation day arrives! Who will Weiss partner with?

_The first week was tough for them.  Two days of quiet lead to three days of hiding.  Atlas security was in Vale._

_“Word is they’re looking for people matching your descriptions,” their hosts said.  “We have an attic if you need to get into a hiding place.”_

_“Thank you,” her mother said._

_They mostly stayed in the second floor bedrooms while Atlas security remained in Vale.  The deer faunus – Pia – visited when she could.  She brought food, and Weiss loved her for it._

_“You are too kind,” her mother said._

_“It is no trouble at all.  I loathe these Atlas types as much as you do.  Their bigotry has gone on for too long.”_

_Weiss looked up to her mom at that point.  Fey hadn’t told Pia about them._

_She didn’t have to, not yet at least.  The sixth day they were able to move again.  Atlas security had moved on._

_“We sent them to Vacuo.  Hopefully that’ll help.”_

_“Thank you all,” Weiss and her mother said._

_And now, Weiss saw her mother looking at her._

_“What is it mother?”_

_“We need to do something about our appearances.”_

* * *

 

_Weiss stared at herself in the mirror.  Her long white locks were gone, cut above her shoulders.  Her mother did the same._

_“Should we change the color mom?”_

_“That would work.”_

_A few hours later, their white hair was shifted to brown.  Their eyes were the same blue, but they could wear sunglasses to cover them._

_“You look great mom!” Weiss said.  She ran her fingers through her mom’s hair, and then her own hair.  It was weird to her.  She liked her white hair.  She liked her white ears too.  They were brown now as well._

_“This shouldn’t be permanent.  At some point we can go back to our regular color.”_

_“I know.  I understand.”_

_Her mom nodded.  “Good.  Now, how about tomorrow we go out somewhere?”_

_Weiss jumped and smiled.  “That would be great!”_

_“What would you like to do wolfling?”_

_Weiss paused.  Vale was different.  Before, in the cruel place, she was locked and hidden away.  Her mom was her only comfort.  Her interactions with others had been limited.  She should change that._

_“Can we go to the soup kitchen tomorrow?” she asked.  Her mind was made up._

_“Of course we can Weiss.  I’m sure Pia would love to have us there.”_

* * *

 

_The next day they went to the soup kitchen.  Pia welcomed them and hugged them._

_“Your hair looks great!  Both of you!”_

_Weiss blushed.  “Thanks…”_

_“You’re modest now darling?” her mom asked._

_“It’s okay.  I’m sure it’s something to get used to,” Pia said.  “Now, if you want, there are kids playing in the next room.”_

_Weiss nodded.  She walked over to the other room and looked in.  She was hesitant to enter._

_The other kids noticed her.  There were five in all.  Three were faunus and two were human._

_“Would you like to join us?” a girl faunus with small goat horns asked._

_“I… uh…”_

_Weiss looked back and forth between the rooms.  She was panicking.  She didn’t know how to interact with kids her age.  Her sister was a little older, from the cruel place, but the cruel man forbid her from ever seeing her.  She looked for her mom, but she disappeared._

_“Mom!” she ran towards the kitchen, crying.  “Mom!  Where are you?”_

_Fey ran out of the kitchen.  “Weiss!  What’s wrong?”_

_Weiss grabbed her mom and didn’t get go of her shirt.  She cried hard into it._

_“I don’t know what to do mom!”_

_“What do you mean?” her mom asked.  She rubbed Weiss’s back, trying to calm her nerves as much as she could._

_“Is everything okay?” Pia asked.  She had ran out as well._

_“I think so.  Weiss?”_

_She stopped crying after a few moments._

_“What happened?”_

_“I don’t know what to do!  The kids asked me to play and I got scared because I don’t know what to do!”_

_“Now now there, my darling Weiss.  It’ll be okay.”  She consoled Weiss for a few minutes to calm her down.  “Would you like me to walk you over so you can introduce yourself?”_

_Weiss nodded in her mom’s shirt._

_“Okay, come on.”_

_Together they walked back into the adjacent room._

_“Hello children.  My name is Fey, and this is my daughter Weiss,” she said, introducing them.  Weiss glanced around her mother’s leg._

_The girl faunus from before walked up to them.  “My name is Xanther.  Nice to meet you!”  She stuck out her hand for Weiss to shake._

_“Go ahead Weiss, she wants to be your friend.”_

_Weiss swallowed, and nodded her head.  “Hello Xanther,” she said, and shook her hand._

_“Would you like to play with us?”_

_Weiss looked up to her mom.  She gave her daughter an encouraging smile._

_“I… yeah, I’ll play with you all.”_

* * *

 

_“And then we played this really awesome board game, and I nearly won!”_

_Weiss ran circles around her mom as they walked back home from the soup kitchen.  She was able to enjoy playing with the children much more than she expected._

_“That’s good!” her mom said, laughing at her daughter’s antics.  “Were they all nice?”_

_“Yup!  I want to hang out with them again soon!”_

_“Okay my darling, okay.  I’m glad you do.”  She stopped Weiss and held her hand as they continued walking._

_“Are you friends with Pia mom?”_

_“I… well, we are.”_

_Weiss looked at her confused.  “Are you…”_

_“I’m sure, yes.  I haven’t told her yet about why Atlas was looking for us.  I will soon though.”_

_They walked a bit further before Fey stopped them on the sidewalk._

_“What is it mom?”_

_“There’s a thing I want to tell you now, so you won’t forget.  Are you ready?”_

_Weiss nodded._

_“The friends you make?  They’ll be the ones that’ll help you in life the most.  I know you have me, but you won’t have me forever.”_

_“But why?  Don’t say that mom!  We’ll be together forever!”_

_Her mom sighed.  “Well, maybe for a very long time.  But listen: when you are happy or sad, having a friend by you will really help.  And it’s not just a faunus friend either.  Make friends with humans too.”_

_“I understand, I think.”_

_“You think?”_

_“Well, I know not everyone was like the cruel man in Atlas.”_

_“That’s true,” her mom said.  “Not everyone is just like all those mean people in Atlas either.  What about those two human children today?”_

_“I like them.  They’re really cool.”_

_“Do you want to be friends with them?”_

_“I would like to, yeah.”_

_“Good.”  They started walking again.  “Learn from them, and let them learn from you.  That’s how friendships last, especially from a young age.  When they see that you’re just like them, they’ll stick with you for a very long time.”_

_Weiss nodded._

_“Can we go back tomorrow?”_

 

* * *

 

 

            “Today’s the day class!  Wake up!”

            The lights overhead turned on, and there were multiple sets of groans and shrieks around the room.  Cries of “It’s too early!” (Nora, maybe), “Just five more minutes… zzz…” (Yang, face deep in pillow), and “Cut the lights out already!” (… Jaune?  She should have listened to him more yesterday) filled the area around her.  Weiss, fortunately, had been up for about fifteen minutes already, and had already stood and stretched when Glynda Goodwitch came into the hall and roused the new student body.  The lights were a bit harsh, but she quickly adjusted.  Not everyone, she heard, was so lucky.

            She quickly grabbed her things and scampered off to the closest women’s locker room.  The only other person there was Blake, who quickly nodded to Weiss and disappeared into a shower stall.  Weiss found her own and prepared herself for the morning.

            She soon found herself, after dressing, organizing, and grabbing Myrtenaster, in the dining hall, grabbing oatmeal and orange juice and anything else to supplement her energy for the initiation.  Again, the only other person there was Blake – the slowness of the new students worried Weiss, especially her nameless acquaintance (eager for her to show up and finally learn her name) – who, again, quickly nodded to Weiss and set herself upon her meal.  Weiss stood, looking from an empty table to Blake and back again.  She hesitated, then remembered life motto 38: _be friendly, it’ll make a lasting impression_ , as well as her mom's motto regarding making friends (Weiss motto two).

            “Mind if I join?” she asked, taking the plunge.

            Blake looked up.  “Sure.”  She resumed eating.

            Weiss sat, organized her tray, and began eating as well.  “Are you ready for today?” she asked.

            “I am,” Blake said, her answer short and to the point.

            Weiss nodded.  She noticed that Blake, in their interactions so far, spoke very few words, keeping them short and direct.  She wondered if, she ended up with Blake as her partner, she could get the black-haired woman to speak more than one and two word sentences.  _Remember, be friendly Weiss!_

            “Is there anyone you’re looking to partner with?”

            “Not really.”  A pause, to eat something from her plate.  “Well, I have my eye on a couple of people, but I’ll take who I can get.”

            “I understand,” Weiss said, nodding (her worries slowly ebbing away as Blake had a three-plus word sentence).  “I feel the same way.  I think the main concern is finding someone you’re compatible with, you know?”

            Blake nodded.  “I’m sure we’ll find out soon enough how this is supposed to happen.”

            Weiss took a moment to look around the room.  It was nearing 7:30.  “I’m curious where everyone is,” Weiss said, quietly to herself.

            “Sleeping still?”  Weiss looked up (how’d she hear that?), blinked, then shrugged when Blake gave a lazy shrug as well.  “Anyway, do you have your eye on anyone?”

            Weiss did, or at least she hoped so.  There were people she wouldn’t have minded – Blake, actually, she seemed pretty strong, good head on shoulders; or Pyrrha, the best one here, positively radiating power and energy; possibly Nora? (her and Lie are going to partner, don’t bother); or Yang, though she has no clue about her, and she probably would also partner with her sister – the one Weiss was going to look for herself.  Speaking of:

            “Hey.  Yang’s sister, the black haired/red dyed tips girl?”

            “Oh, you mean –”

            A crash and a yell caused both of them to turn around and look at the hall’s main doors.  In walked Yang (the crash), Nora (the yell) and Lie (indifferent, almost embarrassed).

            “Breakfast time!” yelled Yang.  “Where’s the line?”

            “I see it over yonder table, oh breakfast compatriot!” Nora responded, also loudly.

            Lie continued on behind them, almost willing himself to disappear.

            Weiss’s ears recoiled despite the distance between herself and the trio barging in.  Between the airship yesterday and now, she was finding the noise too much for her.  She did not understand why this was happening.

            She looked back to Blake – again, eyes fixated on Yang a second longer than necessary (does she want to partner with her?) – before looking at what was left of her food.  There wasn’t much left, but she didn’t want it to go to waste.  Weiss packed what was left on a plate and stood up.

            “I’m gonna go.  The noise is only going to get worse.”

            Blake nodded.  “I’d get that checked out too.  I… I’ve heard stories of faunus ears getting damaged if they aren’t checked often enough.”

            Weiss nodded (why did Blake hesitate there?).  “I will, maybe later today, before team formation.  I’ll see you at the cliff.”

            She waved and left, moving away from the increasingly chaotic sounds of the dining hall and out into the outdoor area.  Weiss didn’t realize until she was half way to the cliff that she still didn’t know the mystery girl’s name.

 

* * *

 

 

            Weiss looked to her right from her position on the catapult: five spots away stood mystery girl.  She ended up showing up with Yang (two spots away, left side) and Nora (immediate spot, right).  Blake (immediate left side of mystery girl) showed up shortly after, but Weiss was unable to get over to her and talk to her about… well, the girl perhaps.  She didn’t know.  She wouldn’t know either at that time as Ozpin and Glynda both arrived.

            “Good morning students,” Ozpin started.  “Today, in this initiation, you will have two tasks: you will choose a partner, and you will, with your partner, retrieve a relic of my design from the northern temple in the Emerald Forest.  The way you will choose a partner is simple: the first hunter or huntress you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years.  Hopefully you all will choose wisely as you make your way through the forest.”

            Weiss scratched her head.  Partners by sight?  That… was certainly an interesting way to partner with someone.  She looked back down at the mystery girl – face set, focused on the task – before looking forward herself.  Weiss needed to position herself close to the girl to have a chance of partnering with her, but how?

            “The catapults will launch you into the Emerald Forest,” Glynda Goodwitch said.  “Use whatever means necessary to land safely in the forest, then begin your search for a partner.  Good luck.”

            Weiss heard several catapults launch before she knew anyone from the day before: one of Cardin’s followers (this one she’ll call Stink Face), seven spots away to the left.  Then the next one, unrecognizable, six spots away.  Weiss was running out of time and ideas (Pyrrha, five spots to her left).

            “Can you qualify ‘land safely’?” Jaune (immediate right of mystery girl) (close to the end of the row of students) (Cardin, four spots to her left launched) asked.

            “I’m sure you can figure that out Jaune,” Glynda replied (Lie Ren, three spots away).

            “But, what if you’re not good at landing safely?” (Yang, sunglasses on her face, smirking, gone) Jaune was sweating where he stood, Weiss noticed.  Everyone around him, including mystery girl, paid him no mind (another of Cardin’s lackeys, Crap for Brains, immediate left).

            “Guess you’ll just crash land,” Glynda said, no sympathy in her voice.

            “But –” that’s all Weiss got as she was launched into the air, flying high and far over the forest.  Seconds later, she heard Nora launched, cheering and shouting and spinning around without any care.  Some people just liked getting launched into the air, Weiss surmised.

            She didn’t have much time to figure out where the mystery girl was going and how she was going to position herself to find the mystery girl.  It took about ten seconds after Weiss’s launch for the red and black sprite to come flying in her direction too (Jaune screamed, panicked, moments later).  By that point though Weiss had reached her flight apex and was feeling gravity’s effects on her.  She needed to land, and to prepare for that quickly.

            Weiss drew Myrtenaster and summoned several glyphs, each placed in her landing path, each porous enough to allow her to fall through without hurting herself but also enough to slow her speed down for a controlled landing.  After several of these she reached the tree line, and she used more solid glyphs, helping her to bounce around from tree to tree, branch to branch, hopping around and coming closer to the ground.

            And then Weiss landed, looked at her surroundings, and didn’t know where she was.

            “Shit,” she muttered.  She looked up: a couple of students flew overhead, but no one she could figure out (the distinct sound of a spear whistling overhead penetrated the tree line and hit Weiss’s wolf ears).  The forest was a bit darker than expected, the sun being blocked out by the high rising maples and oaks, but her faunus eyes were not hampered, and she could see quite clearly.  Nothing around her at this moment.  No immediate danger.

            Weiss did the only thing she could do then: walked forward, towards the northern temple.

            Her pacing wasn’t too bad: she covered a fair amount of ground in about fifteen minutes, but found no sight of students or Grimm.  She picked up the occasional sounds of far off gun fire and beastly roars, but that was it.  This didn’t make sense: surely there were enough students to partner and team with, right?  Weiss didn’t recall there being an odd amount of students (there were 24), so why couldn’t she find anyone?  Was she that far off from everyone else?

            “Stop worrying Weiss.  You’ll meet someone at some point.”

            A second later, she picked up a sound.  It was a human, she noticed, and male.  Did they have a partner?

            Weiss snuck forward towards the sound, keeping low and behind a few of the trees.  She spotted a bush, ducked into it, and looked through.

            It was Cardin, his mace set on his shoulder, walking around like the jerk he was.

            _Don’t see me don’t see me don’t see me_

            “Hello!  Anyone around?” Cardin shouted into the trees.  His gaze swung in her direction for a brief moment before continuing on.

            Weiss kept as still as she could as he moved through the trees.  She kept her breathing low, controlled, emitting no sound.  Cardin was the last person she wanted as a partner.  No doubt, from everything she’s seen and heard over the last two days, he’d treat her like absolute dirt for the next four years.

            “Yo Cardin!”

            Weiss looked passed Cardin: he saw another one of his lackeys, the last one that she recalled (Poop Head, apt name).

            “Russell!  Hey man!”

            They exchanged high-fives and fist bumps, excited to meet up and be partners.

            Weiss knew she could relax, but opted not to.  Not when they were still so close.

            “Come on, the temple is this way,” she heard Cardin say, and they moved on.

            Weiss waited, maybe five minutes, breathing and getting her heart rate down to something more manageable, before she climbed out of her bush, brushed herself off, and started walking again.

            She moved through the forest for another five minutes before she finally came upon another sound.

            It wasn’t a human sound this time.  She noticed the eyes first – red, piercing – before the growl spilled out through bushes and trees.  They parted, and out came a beowolf.  Then a second, and then a third.

            “Ah, a pack then,” Weiss said.  And then she smiled.  “Let’s see what you’re made of!”

            She settled back in her stance – sword up, dust at the ready, leg back, foot planted and glyph forming – and focused on her foes.  It should be simple: freeze two of them in place, either by their paws to the ground or their heads to blind them momentarily, while she took the third one out, piercing it through its chest and neck, infusing Myrtenaster with fire, burning the beowolf from the inside.  The other two would be brought down just as quickly.

            It was the best plan, the most efficient plan.

            She was ready, she could do this.

            The beowolves reared back, ready to launch.  Weiss focused her glyphs, ready to propel herself forward like a rocket.

            And at the moment of launch, a shot pierced the forest and shattered the skull of the lead beowolf.  Faunus and Grimm snapped back, shocked, the dead Grimm already fading into black smoke as it hit the forest floor.

            A second shot rang out, not as accurate as the first, but enough to throw another Grimm off.  It fell back, rolled on the ground the bit, came back up.  The beowolves were confused.  Where were those shots coming from?

            And then it hit them in a flash of red.  Weiss barely kept up with it – the red cape billowing through the forest, the dispersal of rose petals in its wake – but what she saw amazed her.  The second beowolf, the one that had just been shot, was severed in half in an instant, from hip joint to shoulder, the upper half of its body flying through the forest, soon to fade away to nothing.

            The third beowolf brought its forward paws up in time to block the next attack, but was too slow for the one that followed, losing its left arm.  It roared, swung its right arm out, hitting the blur of red away, but it fell backwards under the immediate barrage of gun fire hitting its chest and head.  Three, four, five hit, before the beowolf dropped to a knee.

            The next time it looked up, a streak of red and black and silver went through its neck, severing its head clean off, the red eyes fading to dull.

            Weiss relaxed, though she kept her sword up in case of more attacks.  Her ears picked up no other sounds, except for her breathing (was she this driven by adrenaline and excitement?) and that of the person who just arrived.  That’s when she finally noticed everything she saw before, in the picture the other day.

            Red and black clothes, red cape draped down her back, hood covering her head and face.  The scythe-sickle standing at least a foot higher than the girl.

            (put two and two together Weiss)

            And then she turned and pulled the hood back.  Red hair with dyed black tips (color shifting magic hair wait what?) fell back and settled.  The smile stretched across her whole face.

            “Hey Weiss!”

            It was the mystery girl.

            “Do you need a partner?” she asked Weiss.

            Weiss was shocked silent.  The mystery girl found her.

            The mystery girl found her.

            The mystery girl found her!

            But… what was her name?  Why hadn’t she learned her name?

            “Weiss?  Can you hear me?”

            She did.  Weiss was still shocked though (she wants to be my partner!), dumb and stupid and in awe (the one I want to be friends with!), and without knowing her name, said the first thing that came to her, from a memory that resurfaced from two days ago, and she would be painfully reminded of this moment for years to come:

            “Loosy Nose?”

            “EH?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And chapter two is in the books!
> 
> Nothing really to mention here, other than just trying to have fun. Next chapter will hopefully be up in a week, if I can figure it out. It's mostly complete, though I'm probably going to rewrite parts of it because it's not coming together like I want it to. Initiation will take two more chapters: Ruby and Weiss get to know each other better next chapter (the parts I'm having trouble with) before they arrive at the temple (the chapter after that). From there... who knows.
> 
> Life is also going to be rough coming up: besides work, I have a third class I'm starting this month and my girlfriend is moving in for five days a week while she transitions to a new job. I may miss a week here and there, but I promise to write and publish to the set schedule that I set myself to (every Thursday, even though I've posted early two weeks running).
> 
> Also! Thank you for the comments! They have been very constructive and informative and made me adjust a few things for future chapters, hopefully to remain consistent throughout the story.
> 
> Until next time!


	4. Semblance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss and Ruby talk to each other as they make their way towards the temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A brief opening note: I removed the "Volume One" from the title. I'm just going to post the whole story here. It should make it easier in the long run.
> 
> Enjoy!

_At thirteen, Weiss discovered her semblance._

_She learned about it during a Grimm attack at her home in Kalon, on Anima, somewhere west of Mistral.  The discovery during that attack saved her life._

_It was early morning, during the fall season.  Weiss woke to the sounds of screams, of houses burning and crumbling.  She looked out her window in her bedroom and saw the large plumes of smoke coming from the north side of town._

_“Weiss!”  She looked behind her.  The bedroom door was open and Yahenni, her landlady, was standing there.  “We need to leave now!  The village is being overrun by Grimm!”_

_There were screeches outside.  Weiss turned and looked again.  In the distance she spotted a nevermore.  Even from a distance she knew it was large._

_“What happened to the hunters?” she asked, having only enough time to throw shoes on._

_“We don’t know!  Two left this morning to clear out the surrounding forest, but they never came back, and the other two couldn’t keep them out!”_

_The pair moved through the house, coming to the front.  Waiting there were Yahenni’s two sons, each a couple of years older than Weiss, each carrying a sword and bow set._

_“We’re ready ma!”_

_“Good.  Come on Weiss.  We’re heading west.  Hopefully no Grimm come our way.”_

_They moved out, towards the western gate of the village, staying close to the buildings along the road.  They found a few other people going the same direction as them and joined together._

_“All the fighting is coming from the north,” one of the new arrivals said.  “The remaining hunters and a few guards are trying their best, but they’re getting pushed back.”_

_“We’re going to lose the village,” Yahenni said.  “We need to stick together.  We can start anew once we’re safe.”_

_Weiss nodded.  All her life she wanted to find someplace safe, whether it was Vale, or Mistral, or Kalon.  Every place she went, she was forced to leave.  She couldn’t concern herself with that now though.  She was with other people, all with the same goal: survive and build again._

_As the group neared the edge of the village, they heard a ravenous screeching from overhead.  They paused and looked, seeing the nevermore fly overhead.  It turned and landed on the archway at the entrance to the village.  It cried out three times, a dull cackling sound, and it got responses from behind it._

_“This is not good.  Get off the street everyone!” Yahenni yelled.  The group split up, hiding behind doors and barricades and under houses.  Weiss stuck with one of Yahenni’s sons, ducking between a building and a short wall._

_They looked out towards the archway: a pack of beowolves and ursai were running in, howling and bawling, and trampling over everything in their path._

_“There’s no way out!” one had yelled._

_“What about the south?!”  Everyone close by looked towards the southern part of Kalon: they saw pockets of fire spread around the southern gate._

_“We’re trapped!”_

_“We can’t escape!”_

_Defeat had found its way to the group, Weiss included.  She would never find her safe place, she would never complete her promise to her mom, she would never –_

_The way exploded ahead of her, throwing herself and Yahenni’s son backwards.  It took a few moments for Weiss to collect herself, but when she did, she found an ursa standing where she was hiding moments ago, and it had its sights set on Weiss._

_“Move!” she heard from around her.  An arrow flew into the ursa, but it shrugged it off and continued its advance on Weiss._

_She looked around, trying to find something as a weapon.  She spotted the sword laying on the ground next to her, dropped from the boy’s hand.  Weiss grabbed it and pointed it at the ursa, her only defense that could be easily swatted away._

_This was her final moment._

* * *

 

_And in this moment, Weiss discovered her semblance._

_It would take a few days to piece everything together, but everyone who survived this encounter told it much the same._

_A glyph formed on the belly of the ursa, and whether she used her hand or the sword as an amplifier, the villagers couldn’t say.  Her glyph sent the ursa flying, crashing through a close by house._

_The other Grimm took notice then, wondering briefly, in their simple monster minds, how one of theirs was thrown so easily in a town full of food.  They all turned their attention to Weiss._

_The villages then said, as she attracted the Grimm, Weiss stood up, and again, not knowing if she used her hand or the sword as an amplifier, created several more glyphs, each as large and as detailed as the first one, and used them to knock the beowolves and ursai out of the way, into walls and buildings._

_The nevermore saw this, the villages informed her, and launched itself into the air before dive bombing at Weiss.  In an instant, she formed a glyph beneath her feet and launched herself away from the Nevermore as it swooped down.  The nevermore recovered, but ended up flying away to another part of the village._

_Weiss had collapsed in the street and passed out, but not before someone came along and grabbed her as the group collected themselves and escaped._

* * *

 

_When Weiss awoke, a full day had passed, and she found herself in a wagon being pulled by a horse._

_“What happened?” she asked._

_“Kalon has fallen,” Yahenni said._

_Weiss nodded, then winced in pain.  She noticed the bandage across her left eye._

_“It was when the ursa hit you Weiss.  It should heal over time, but it will most likely scar.”_

_Weiss nodded again.  “How many didn’t make it?”_

_Yahenni didn’t answer.  Instead she said: “You saved a lot of us.  Without you we would have all died.  Now rest.  We have a lot of traveling to do.”_

_“Where are we going?”_

_“Gossling.  We’re two days out.  Rest Weiss.”_

_And so Weiss did._

_And the group marched on._

 

* * *

 

 

            “So that’s how you got ‘Loosy Nose’?  That really is the funniest thing I’ve ever heard!”

            Thus said Ruby Rose, as Weiss had finally learned after two whole days, while they marched through the forest towards the northern temple.

            “The old man wasn’t very helpful in that regard,” Weiss said, a bit more sour than she would have liked to say.

            “Aw!  I liked that old man though.  He’s giving me free dust of my choice for life!  He’s really super sweet!”

            “He couldn’t remember your name!”

            “… he’s old?”

            Weiss shook her head, wondering if that was a good enough defense of the shop owner.  She shrugged, and decided to drop the matter in general.

            “So Yang is your sister?” Weiss asked (sufficient change of subject).

            “Yup!  Yang Xiao Long!  She’s my big sister!”

            “And how did you end up with her as one?”

            Ruby giggled (sweet sounding, like Weiss’s name on her lips less than fourteen hours ago).  “We’re half-sisters actually.  Taiyang is our father, we just have different mothers.”

            “That makes sense, or at least the yellow hair does,” Weiss said.  “Who does she take after more?”

            “Dad,” Ruby said without hesitation.

            “And you?”

            “Mom,” Ruby said, a bit wistful.  “My mom.  We never met Yang’s mom though.”

            “Is she alive?”

            “Somewhere.  She’s a huntress too, but she does her own thing?  Dad mentioned that about her once or twice.”

            Weiss understood that, partially: she kept to herself for a couple of years, until she turned twelve.  That’s when she ended up in Mistral, briefly, before heading out to Kalon, and then Gossling, and then here.

            “Does Yang want to meet her?”

            “Her mom?  Probably not,” Ruby said.  She paused, thinking for a bit.  “Well, she’s never said anything about meeting Raven, so she might?  This is her touchy subject.”

            “And yours?”

            “The same as yours, if I’m right.”

            Dead mother issues, right on the nose.

            “I don’t mean to pry,” Ruby started, “but what happened?”

            Weiss stopped walking as she heard the question, causing Ruby to stop in her tracks as well.  "If you don’t mind, I’d like to keep that to myself for now.  It’s…” (the worst/too many bad memories/am I supposed to hate humans?/don’t leave mom!) “…it brings up the wrong emotions, and I’d like to stay focused on getting through this forest for now.”

            Ruby nodded, then stepped forward, not sure whether to hug or do anything to console Weiss.  She settled for a hand on the shoulder, a brief, tight squeeze, and a somewhat sad but honest smile (committing that smile to memory).  “I understand completely.  Whenever you’re ready, I’ll be there to listen.”

            “Thank you,” Weiss said.

            “No problem!  We’re partners now, remember?  Plus, I want to be best friends with you too, if you’d like.  I can be a handful at times, and talk entirely too much, and I think I snore in my sleep, oh and I have some weirdly disgusting habits but I think everyone has those unless Yang is just pulling my chain in which case I’ll have to yell at her again UGH she is so annoying at times why is she my sister and –”

            “Ruby!”

            She looked to Weiss.  “Yeah?”

            Weiss shook her head, smiling.  She heard the one thing she wanted to hear from the girl:

            “I’ll gladly be friends with you, disgusting habits and all.”

            And then she watched as Ruby Rose squealed in excitement, jumped everywhere, and hugged and danced with Weiss, dropping rose petals everywhere (where are they coming from?!).

            “I’m so happy!  I’ll promise to be the best-est friend you’ll ever have!”

            Weiss didn’t know what to do with the younger girl, other than to let her dance and have this moment.  She was glad herself as well.  She had never made many human friends, and even fewer close ones at that.  But she looked at Ruby and decided that she would try to be her best friend as well, that there was no detriment, no draw backs for being this girl’s friend.

            They ended up as partners in the most insane way possible, but this was the partner Weiss wanted, and now this is the friend she wanted too.

            And as they walked on, stepping on broken branches and crushed rose petals, Weiss also began wondering how to make Ruby stop her disgusting habits.

 

* * *

 

 

            “So your semblance involves rose petals?” Weiss asked as they continued walking through the forest for some time (she needs to stop dropping them too…).

            “Well, that’s what my uncle Qrow says…”

            “And you?  What do you think?”

            “I’m just really fast!”

            “Who do you think is right?”  Weiss could smell and hear the answer coming from miles away.

            “Qrow… probably.”

            Weiss laughed at the answer.  It made some sort of sense too, though she hasn’t seen enough of Ruby’s semblance to know if the roses were just an after effect of the speed bursts or that they were her semblance and made her do… fast things (life motto 67: try not to confuse yourself, even if you already did) (created half a second ago during this thought process)?

            “What about you?  I caught you doing something really cool when you were landing earlier.”

            “You managed to see that?”

            “Truth be told, I was gunning for you or Yang.  You just seemed so… cool?  Open?  After we talked a bit last night I realized we could relate to each other a bit, like somehow we could complement each other beyond our respective skills, even though I hadn’t seen what you could do until about an hour ago, which was really REALLY cool and –”

            “Ruby…”

            “Right!  Semblance!  Awesome thing!  Show me!”

            Weiss chuckled at her partner’s antics.  She was certainly different than everyone else she’s met before.

            (Almost like a breath of fresh air)

            “I create glyphs,” she said, opening her hand to Ruby and letting the many-pointed star formation develop in her hand.  “This is the most basic manipulation; using my sword and a compliment of dust, I can do all sorts of effects with my glyphs.”  Weiss looked up to Ruby, seeing her eyes slowly bulging out of her head.

            “WOW!  That’s so awesome!  Oh!  Can you show me more?” Ruby asked, hopping on her toes, staring at Weiss with (silver, so silver) puppy eyes.

            “I will, but not now.  I don’t want to draw attention to us while we’re trying to get to the temple.  I doubt this forest has been cleared of Grimm yet.”

            Ruby pouted, briefly, but got over it.  “You have a good point Weiss.  I mean, I’m sure the two of us can handle anything thrown our way, but better to get to our destination without getting ourselves hurt.”

            “I agree.  Well, you certainly have a handle on how to fight Grimm.  I haven’t gotten my hands dirty in a while though.  I’ve spent more time over the last three or four months practicing my forms than actual fighting.”

            That was essentially true, as Weiss thought back to the last few months she spent at Gossling.  As much as she wanted to – and she argued for what seemed like days – the townspeople, by majority, decided that she should remain safely in Gossling, mainly so nothing happened to her before she went off to Beacon.

            Like getting eaten by Grimm.  That would have dampened things immensely.

            “How about this?  Anything smaller than a Death Stalker, I’ll be your backup, and you can fight it solo, test out your forms,” Ruby suggested.

            “And if it’s a Death Stalker or larger?”

            Ruby grinned.  “Then we get to find out if partnering with each other was a good idea or not.”

 

* * *

 

 

            Fortunately – or unfortunately, Weiss wasn’t sure – they came across a lone ursa ten minutes later.  Weiss was able to hear it from fifty yards away, and Ruby and her were able to sneak up on it, hiding about fifteen yards away from it.

            “Do you have a plan?” Ruby asked.

            “It’s bigger, so… speed, agility, and pinpoint accuracy would be sufficient.  I can manage.”

            “Do you need a distraction?”  Weiss looked back to Ruby: she found the girl with her weapon in her hands, set in a compacted rifle form and with the sights set on the ursa.

            “Only if I’m in trouble.”

            Ruby nodded.  She backed up and moved west.

            Weiss noticed the wind direction as well and used it to gain the ursa’s attention.  She kept her feet light as she moved into the clearing, letting her scent get picked up.

            She didn’t have to wait long.  The ursa looked back, stood tall, and roared.  It bounced throughout the forest, almost like echolocation; Weiss realized she didn’t have a lot of time to kill the beast before others showed up.

            _Remember your forms Weiss_

            She planted her back foot, again letting a glyph form beneath it.  Her left hand was raised with her blade, its dust cylinder set to ice.  She closed her eyes.

            _Remember your locations Weiss_

            As the ursa stalked towards her, Weiss focused on her strike points: freeze the paws, strike through the arm joints, and deliver the killing blow behind its skull.

            _Remember your dreams Weiss_

She opened her eyes.

            _Go!_

            The glyph launched her forward, and everything at this point was ballet to her.  Multiple glyphs opened around her, sent ice streaming, locking the ursa’s paws in place, knocking it off balance.  Another glyph to redirect her, her blade finding its mark in the beast’s shoulder, in and out with practiced, surgical precision.  Momentum carried her passed it, but another glyph stopped her, and like a rubber band launch her onto the ursa’s back.  Sword at the ready, and strik –

            The ursa lurched to its side, disregarding the pain in its shoulder and breaking its paw free of Weiss’s ice lock.  “Shit!” she cursed, as she was flung to the side, tumbling to the ground.  She got onto her feet quickly, refocused on the ursa, found that its other paw was still locked to the ground, but she had little time.  She sprinted forward and used her glyph again to launch her in the air, landing on the ursa’s back, and this time grabbing onto its neck.  The other paw broke free; the ursa roared and tried to shake Weiss off its back.

            But she held on.  She switched the dust chamber to fire, focused her aura onto the blade, and struck the flame infused point into the base of its neck, driving it right through the ursa’s neck and jaw.

            It was over, as the Grimm slumped to the ground, slowly fading to black.

            “OH FREAK THAT WAS AWESOME!”

            Weiss looked over to Ruby, sprinting over from her backup position.  She looked excited yet again.

            “Like, that thing you did with the jumping and those spots above your head that you shot ice from and that recovery speed and you’re so in command of your semblance and it was amazing!”

            “Thanks,” Weiss said, blushing.  She wasn’t used to this much praise, but she knew she had to get used to it from Ruby.

            “Anyway,” Ruby started, switching from glee to serious in a split second, to Weiss’s own amazement, “that roar is probably going to gather some attention.  We need to keep moving.”

            Weiss nodded, and they ran deeper into the forest, towards the temple.

 

* * *

 

 

            “It feels like we’re barely getting any closer to this temple!” Ruby whined, dropping down onto the grass.

            They ran for a good ten, almost fifteen minutes, stopping at the bottom of a small hill to catch their breath.  Weiss looked up, noticed a gap in the trees, and headed up to the top of the hill.  There, she got a decent look at the layout of the forest, but also managed to see where the temple was.  Ruby joined her, whined, fell down.

            “I wonder if anyone else has managed to get there.  I didn’t realize how big this forest was!”

            “Yang told me about this place once or twice.  It’s really big!  Apparently it reaches the start of the desert that leads to Vacuo.”

            “You’re not exaggerating, are you?” Weiss asked.

            Ruby paused a moment, looking to be in deep thought.  “Maybe?  Yang is quite the embellisher.”

            Weiss chuckled slightly.  “Well, embellisher or not, it looks like we’re still a couple of hours from this thing.  We really need to figure out how to get there quicker.”

            “We could try running really fast?”

            “I doubt my glyphs could keep up with you, even at normal speed.  I’d wear myself out too long before we reached the temple.”

            “Oh,” Ruby said, briefly looking away.

            “Well, you are really fast in general.  I’m not sure if anyone could keep up with you,” Weiss said, sitting down next to Ruby in the grass.

            “Nope.  Fastest at Signal apparently.  I set some sort of record last year.”  A pause.  “And then I kind of beat it again this year.”

            Weiss laughed.  “Well, I guess your mastery of your semblance, whatever it is, is just fine.”

            “And yours too.  I wonder what other cool tricks you could pull off with those glyphs.”

            Weiss screeched, shook her head, and looked up.

            “You okay?  I don’t think that was from you.”

            “It wasn’t.  It was that thing.”

            Weiss pointed in the sky, in the direction of the temple: it was a nevermore, circling around a random spot a few kilometers away but slowly shifting towards their direction.  It was also large, to the extent that its roar reached their ears from where they sat.

            “Oh, freak.”

            Weiss nodded.  “Indeed.  What do you think, maybe sixty years old?”

            “At least.”  Ruby stood up, getting a better look.  Weiss came up to her feet next to her and saw the mischief forming in Ruby’s eyes.

            “So… I think I have an idea.”

            “You think?”

            “It’s crazy.  Like, super crazy.  So crazy Yang would congratulate us on being this crazy.”

            “Elaborate.”

            “Think you can get us onto the back of that thing?”

            Weiss looked back at the nevermore.  Could she do it?  She’s used her glyphs to help her go faster, but would it be possible to help her jump higher?  It would certainly be a first, and it would, certainly, be the craziest thing she’s attempted with her glyphs.

            But even without risking their lives completely she still didn’t know how to get them that high.  She’s used her glyphs as a type of catapult in many occasions, to launch her towards her enemies quicker, to initiate the first blow.  Maybe that’s what she needed to do: create a bigger catapult, or springboard, one that would get her and Ruby into the air high enough and fast enough to get onto the back of the nevermore.  But what could sh–

            “Ruby.”

            “Yeah?”

            Weiss turned to look at her, staring at her weapon packed away on her back.  “Want to make the most awesome springboard ever?”

            Ruby’s grin said everything.  “How do we do it?”

            “Your scythe-sickle –”

            “Crescent Rose.”

            “– can you use it to jump higher?”

            “Not super high, not really.  More like controlled descent and such.”

            “Want to try it?” Weiss asked.

            “You bet I do!  What are you thinking?”

            Weiss pulled out Myrtenaster, pointed to the ground, and made a glyph that surrounded them.  “Shoot Crescent Rose the same time I throw us up and that should do it.  Instant springboard!”

            Ruby laughed.  “Absolutely crazy!  I love it!”  She looked out towards the nevermore again, and Weiss followed suit.  It was still flying lazy like over the forest, getting no closer to them than it was before.

            “I don’t think I can launch us that far though,” Weiss said.  “We need it closer…”

            “Say no more partner!” Ruby declared, pulling her weapon free, opening it to full rifle length, and struck the blade into the ground in front of her, anchoring her shot.  Weiss quickly got behind her (she smells of roses), not wanting to get herself – or her ears, for that matter – in the way of the shot.  She watched Ruby adjust her sight, her direction, keeping track of the wind and the movement of the nevermore, her face focused, making countless calculations in her head.

            “It’s too far out,” Ruby said, looking over her shoulder.  “I can hit from two klicks out but that’s another five hundred meters beyond my range.”

            Weiss looked at Ruby’s weapon, quickly analyzing the length of the rifle shaft and the diameter of the barrel.  An idea popped into her head: “Ruby, I’m going to augment your rifle.”  She manipulated her blade and hands, crafting several glyphs along the length of the rifle, and spinning them at high speed.  “That should do it, but make it quick.  It’s hard keeping these glyphs spinning for long.”

            “Aye partner!”  Ruby reset her sights on the nevermore.  She cracked a smile before looking back at Weiss once more.

            “What’s up?” Weiss said, panting slightly from the exertion.

            “Remember what I said earlier about us partnering together?”

            “That if being partners was going to be a good thing?”

            “Yeah, that.”

            “What about it?”

            She watched Ruby smile – not the sly grins or the cracked, manic versions of such – but a genuine, friendly smile.  Weiss was amazed, and probably a little embarrassed too, judging by the heat rising to her face.  She almost missed Ruby’s response –

            “This was the best decision, finding you.  We’re going to be great together.”

            – but she heard it.  She nodded, and renewed her focus on the glyphs.

            “I think so too,” she whispered, loud enough for Ruby to hear.

            Weiss watched Ruby turned back, smile still on her face, eye in the sight.

            “FIRE IN THE HOLE!”  The rifle went off, the round exploding out in a fury of fire and sound, flying fast and far over the forest.  Weiss recoiled back, the ringing in her ears disorienting her as she let the glyphs vanish from Ruby’s rifle.

            It took a few moments before she was able to focus again.  She heard her name coming from Ruby, low from the shock but persistent.  She looked up at her.

            “We hit it!” Ruby said.  She looked ready to jump but she looked half happy half concerned.

            “And?” Weiss managed.

            “Uh…” a quick glance back: “I think we made it mad.”

            Weiss couldn’t see in the distance – not yet – but she trusted Ruby’s answer.  She reached out a hand to Ruby, who took it, threw her arm over her shoulder and her back, and held her steady.

            “Sorry, I should have warned you.”

            “It’s fine.”  _Take deep breathes Weiss_.  “Give me about fifteen more seconds.”

            “Oh, good, that’s enough time.”

            “Why?”

            “We got about thirty more after that.”

            Weiss was able to focus her eyes at this point, looking out to the nevermore.

            “Yeah.  It looks pissed.  Good shot Ruby.”

            “Thanks!” Ruby said, beaming at Weiss.

            The ringing subsided.  “Ready to make that springboard?”

            “I’m ready,” Ruby answered, pulling Crescent Rose back to her.

            Weiss readied Myrtenaster, pointing it to the ground and once again creating the large glyph from earlier.  She didn’t spin it like the smaller ones earlier: instead, she pulled the ends up, creating the springboard effect that she wanted.

            “Where at Weiss?”

            “Dead center.”  She looked up.  The nevermore flew closer still.  She watched Ruby look back and forth between the Grimm and the glyph, trying to calculate the perfect jump.

            “Got it!”  Ruby drove the barrel of Crescent Rose into the glyph.  She reached out to Weiss.  “Come stand on the blade!”

            Weiss joined her, keeping her sword hand focused on the glyph and her free hand and arm wrapped around Ruby’s back.  She felt Ruby reach around and pull her close as well.

            “Ready?” Weiss asked.

            “Yeah!”

            “You call the shot then!”

            They both looked out at the nevermore.  It closed to less than five hundred meters.

            “Hey Weiss!”

            “What’s up?”

            “If we survive this, we should definitely try this again!”

            Weiss laughed, hard, full of mirth, full of life.  She never thought she’d do something like this.

            “You’re so on, ‘Loosy Nose’!”

            She hoped that, with Ruby, there’d be much more of this excitement and happiness in her life.

            “Still the funniest thing ever, ‘Weisscicle Pop’!  Ready?”

            Even if they were to do dumb things like make up names for each other for however long they were friends.

            “Wait what ‘Weisscicle Pop’?  Where did –”

            “And launch!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's chapter three!
> 
> Nothing to really mention other than this was a bit of a harder chapter to write. I haven't written much in the last few years, so getting back into character dialogue was tough, and I thought I would have to scrap large portions of this chapter after the first draft was written. I think I figured it out though. Hopefully everyone who reads will enjoy.
> 
> Also I know the editing is a nightmare this chapter. I'll definitely go back before next update to clean it up some more.
> 
> Anyway, please leave appreciative and constructive comments too! It definitely is a good motivator!
> 
> Now the sad news: I won't be posting next week - life kicked my ass hard this week and I just started the next chapter last night and I already want to burn it - but I promise chapter four to be large and eventful. I'll be finishing initiation up next chapter, so hopefully I can do that justice (especially with sticking to the Weiss POV). Look for it two Thursdays from now, or possibly earlier, if I can get everything in order and write out this thing.
> 
> Until next time, take care!


	5. Moments (Ride and Die, Nevermore!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss and Ruby hop a ride, get hit on, and go bird hunting.

             _“You look beautiful today mom!” Weiss said._

_“And why is that Weiss?” her mom asked._

_Weiss thought of plenty of reasons.  Her smile that day was really radiant.  Her snow white hair was flowing and free.  Her eyes were warm and accepting.  Her body was strong but welcoming.  Six months in Vale helped with that._

_But Weiss eventually said: “Everything.  Everything is beautiful about you today!”_

_“Everything?  That’s the biggest copout I’ve heard!  Come here!”_

_Her mom attacked and grabbed Weiss, and proceeded to tickle her.  Weiss couldn’t escape, trying in vain to push herself away but found herself laughing at the tickle attack._

_They stayed like this for a few moments before Fey let Weiss free, allowing her to catch her breath._

_“That’s no fair mom!  You’re bigger than me!”_

_“Tickle fights are never fair.  You should know that.”_

_Weiss turned away, pouting._

_“Aw, don’t do that Weiss.  Do you want me to tickle that pout away?”_

_“No!  Stay away!” Weiss said, running from the room they were in._

_A short time later, she returned._

_“What is it wolfling?”_

_“I realized something else mom.”_

_“What’s that?”_

_“You’re beautiful because you make me happy!”_

_“Really?”_

_Weiss nodded.  “Yup!  You’re beautiful on the outside because of your eyes and stuff, but you’re beautiful on the inside as well because you make me feel happy and wanted.”_

_Her mom smiled, came forward, and pulled Weiss into a hug.  “That is a beautiful thing to say Weiss.  Thank you.”_

_Weiss hugged her mom back.  “You’re welcome!”_

_They stayed that way for some time before Fey spoke again: “Weiss…”_

_“Yes mom?”_

_“Never forget these moments Weiss.”_

_“What do you mean?” she asked._

_“These little moments, or scenes, that play out, never forget how they make you feel.  This one should make you happy, right?”_

_“It does, yeah.”_

_“Good.  Never forget it.  If there’s something bad that happens, never forget that something good has happened that you can look back on.  Remember those moments, okay?”_

_Weiss nodded._

_This was a happy moment indeed._

* * *

 

 

            If there were a moment, or moments, or an entire scene, where Weiss wanted to reach out and strangle someone, it was during the sequence where she launched her and Ruby skyward – in time (luckily) (why didn’t she just say “on the count of three?!”) – onto the approaching nevermore before getting to the temple.  Somehow (barely) they got onto the back of the passing nevermore, who through some miraculous feat, didn’t eat them as they flew towards its gaping maw (Weiss blinded it for a split second with some ice).  They got onto its back, and nearly tumbled off, but they were quick thinking enough to grab onto something.

            Or, in Weiss’s case, she stabbed the damn thing in the back.  The screech and roll from the nevermore nearly shook them off, but Weiss held onto Myrtenaster, while Ruby managed to gain purchase on some feathers, being careful not to lose Crescent Rose to the Emerald Forest while also being careful not to slice a wing off the nevermore.  They managed, somehow.  Weiss pulled her rapier out, grabbed feathers of her own, pulled herself closer to Ruby.

            “How to do we turn this thing?” she said to Ruby, her voice barely heard over the rush of wind over the nevermore’s back.

            “Didn’t think that far!”

            “You what!?” (the will to not strangle is weakening)

            “I figure getting on here would have been easy enough!  It’ll probably find someone and follow them to the temple!”

            “Ugh!  Ruby!”  Weiss looked towards the nevermore’s head.  They were flying up, but also drifting away from the temple.

            It was a bad situation becoming even worse.

            “Idea!”

            “This better be good Ruby!”

            Ruby grinned – that easy going, slightly manic, weirdly confident (but completely crazy) (now close to being an infuriating) grin – and pointed with her scythe: “I’ll take some shots across its head.  The explosions should throw it off and shift its flight!”

            “How many do you need?”

            “Two or three?  Not that many!”

            “Hang on then!”  Weiss slid behind Ruby, wrapped her arm around her waist, flipped her sword around and drove it, again, into the nevermore’s back.  It roared again, attempted to flip the pair off once more, but they held on, between Weiss’s death grip on both Ruby and her sword, and Ruby’s somehow having the inhuman strength to keep her grip on the feathers while singlehandedly shifting Crescent Rose to rifle mode.  Ruby aimed – held steady by Weiss – and fired off her first shot, off the giant Grimm’s left side, and it banked away from the small explosion, enough that they were nearly in line with the temple.  She shot again, and one final banking turn had them going the right direction, finally.

            “We’re good!” Ruby shouted back.  Weiss nodded, grabbed some feathers of her own, and pulled Myrtenaster out of the nevermore, placing it back in its scabbard.

            “Next time, count to three!”

            “No time!  Plus that was way awesome!”

            Weiss shook her head.  “You’re completely insane!”

            Ruby grinned (again, infuriating).  “It was still a great idea!  You can’t deny that!”

            It was an (not great) (insane) (suicidal) (what were we thinking?!) idea, but it worked well enough.  They were getting to the temple faster than they would have on foot.

            Well, almost too fast.

            “So what’s next?  We have to depart soon.”  They both looked ahead: Weiss guessed they had probably three minutes at most before they got to the temple.

            “We’ll have to jump at the right time.  Hopefully we’re not too high up,” Ruby said.

            They both looked over the nevermore’s side.

            “Okay, we’re too high up.”

            “I suppose your weapon can’t get us both down?” Weiss asked, a bit of irritation hitting her voice.

            “From this high up?  Don’t think so.  Plus having both of us on it wouldn’t help in slowing us down anyway.”

            Weiss nodded.  “I don’t think my glyphs would be effective with both of us either.”

            “Well… okay, maybe this wasn’t the best idea…”

            “You think?!” Weiss snapped at her.  “We’re on top of a nevermore!  That qualifies for the absolute worst idea ever!”

            “Hey!  You agreed to it!  Don’t get mad at me cause you agreed to do it too!”

            Weiss opened her mouth to rebut her, but Ruby was right.  They were both culpable in this mess.  She closed her eyes, breathed (one two three one two three) (reduce the urge to throw her off), looked back to Ruby: “I’m sorry.  Arguing won’t get us off this thing.”

            Ruby nodded.  “I’m sorry too, honest.”

            “Next time, maybe we should plot the whole thing out before we decide to ride a flying death demon.”

            “In our defense, we only had like a minute to plot this out.”

            Weiss smiled.  They were on the same page again (so this is how working with someone will be like?).  “So, partner…” she started.  It got Ruby to smile (glad, thankfully).

            “Yeah?”

            “Since jumping is a bad idea, and killing this thing is just as bad while we’re up here, how about we clip its wings?”

            “On it!”

            Ruby pulled herself over to the right side of the nevermore, switching her weapon singlehandedly again into scythe mode, and prepared to strike.  “How close are we?”

            Weiss looked ahead.  “Make it now!  We don’t want to overshoot the temple!”

            “Hang on tight Weiss!”  Weiss did so as Ruby swung her blade through the nevermore’s wing, pulling through and tearing the appendage nearly off its body.  The giant Grimm roared, tried to flap its wing, failed as air passed through the gaping tear along its side.  It rolled hard, and the feathers Weiss was holding onto suddenly pulled out.

            “Shit!” she cried out, eyes wide as she began falling.  They were still too far up.

            “Weiss!”

            She looked up briefly: Ruby still hung on, but she was twisting around, securing herself on her blade.  She blasted off the nevermore’s back and shot herself earthbound towards Weiss.  It took less than ten seconds for Ruby to catch her, reaching out with her hand and pulling Weiss to her.

            At least they would plummet to their deaths together.

            “Hey Weiss!” Ruby shouted, again the wind nearly drowning out her words.

            “What?”

            “Start throwing glyphs under us.  I have an idea!”

            Weiss didn’t waste any time.  She manage to draw her rapier out and focused on shooting out as many glyphs as she could, making them porous like she did earlier in the day when her free fall was only a few hundred feet, except this time it was several thousand feet.  They began falling through them one by one, but the glyphs barely arrested their freefall.

            She was about to shout to Ruby when the girl pulled in close and spun Crescent Rose beneath them.  They hit a glyph, and just as the tip of the blade starting passing through, Ruby fired, and they bounced, briefly, before starting their freefall again.

            This could actually work.  Or, well… Weiss didn’t want to think of that possibility.

            “Keep doing those glyphs, and grab on tight to me!  I’m going to have to reload at least once!”

            They continued their descent, now more controlled with their combined efforts.  They went through several glyphs at a time before Ruby fired at one and briefly halted them.  The freefall was steady.  Perhaps dying wasn’t on the agenda today.

            “Where’s the nevermore?” Ruby asked as she reloaded her rifle.

            “I don’t see it,” Weiss said as she looked around.  “It could have crashed somewhere.”

            Ruby clicked her tongue.  “I don’t think that’ll be the last time we see it.  It’ll probably want to snack on us again.  More glyphs Weiss.”

            She obeyed, and again Ruby fired.

            “We’re close to the temple though.  It looks like a couple of students are there now.”

            Ruby looked down briefly.  She smiled and said: “Yang’s there.”

            “You sure?”

            “I can recognize that mountain of golden hair from a mile away.”

            Weiss looked down.  They were around a thousand feet from Yang, who had looked up and started waving to them.  She stood a few dozen meters from the temple.  There was another student there, Weiss couldn’t make out her features, but she presumed that it was Yang’s partner.

            She looked back to Ruby: “Do you think…?”

            “She’ll catch us?”  Ruby paused a moment, thinking.  “Yeah, she probably would.  She’s all muscle anyway.  She’d be fine.”

            That worked enough for Weiss.  She looked around for the nevermore again, didn’t see it, and resumed work on creating more glyphs.  They weren’t far from the ground now, and Weiss was looking forward to standing on solid ground again.

            “Random question.”

            Weiss looked at Ruby (glyph, gun shot).  “Sure, go ahead.”

            “Was your mom a wolf faunus too?”

            Weiss nodded (glyph).  “Why do you ask?”

            Ruby shrugged, as best she could, having an armful of Weiss and a handful of Crescent Rose.  “It was hard to tell in that picture I saw last night.  Just curious I guess.”

            “She was.  I got the same hair and eye color from her too.” (glyph, gunshot)

            “That’s really cool.  I got mine from my mom as well.”

            “I see, I think.  Your hair is impossible, by the way,” Weiss said, taking a moment to stare at her hair.

            “Ha ha, really?” Ruby said, shaking her hair a bit (magic color shifting!) (glyph).  “The light plays tricks on it, throws everyone off.  It’s red though.”

            “That makes sense, now that you mention it.”  If she didn’t have an armful of Ruby and a handful of Myrtenaster, she almost would have reached out and touch it.

            (glyph, gunshot)

            “This is a weird conversation to be having while we’re falling to the ground, right?” Weiss asked.

            “Well, we’re not going to die, nor are we in any immediate danger.”

            Weiss opened her mouth, screeched, sighed. (glyph)

            “We spoke too soon, didn’t we?”

            “Do you see it Weiss?”

            She looked around, searching for the nevermore, and finding it towards a gorge and a cliff wall, a short distance away from the temple.  It stood on a set of ruins built into the gorge, connected by a bridge to the forest floor.  The nevermore’s right wing still hung limp to its side, but Weiss noticed that it was somehow stitching itself back onto its body.

            “Since we did Grimm have regenerative properties?” Weiss asked.

            Ruby looked towards the nevermore.  “Oh freak, that must be new.”

            “Could it be age related?”

            “Could be?  We’ll have to find out from Ozpin.”  Ruby looked down.  “Weiss, I’m going to let you go.  Have Yang catch you and I’ll be down a few seconds after that.”

            Weiss didn’t have to be told twice.  She threw down one more glyph for Ruby before letting go, diving straight down towards Yang.  She waited until she was less than a hundred feet from the ground before adjusting her body and throwing down a couple of glyphs, passing through them, and dampening her descent enough to land in Yang’s arms safely.

            A few moments later she did, and as she looked at Yang, the blonde hair woman spoke: “Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?”

            “Wait what?!”

            “Yang, you know that’s awful and you’re still using it anyway.  Also put her down, your sister is next.”

            “But that was literally the only time I’d be able to use it like that!”

            Yang set Weiss down, and the faunus looked behind her, noticing Blake for the first time.  She had a smirk on her face, almost as if she knew what she was getting into, or having to already deal with the dumb pickup lines for however long now and was thankful someone else was the recipient of those lines (or maybe because she found the person she wanted?).

            “Incoming!”

            Weiss looked up in time to see Ruby complete her free fall, landing safely into her older sister’s arms.  Yang smiled, opened her mouth: “Did it –”

            “Yang, don’t.”

            “Aww!  You’re no fun Rubes!”

            “I am fun,” Ruby said, pointing at herself, before poking Yang’s nose.  “Your pickup lines, however, are not.”

            “Whatever.  At least one person here enjoys them.”

            “She used it on you, didn’t see?” Ruby asked Weiss, focusing on her.

            “She did.”

            Ruby cracked a sly grin.  “Didja like it?”

            Weiss did a double take and looked at her, shocked.  “Oh my god what is wrong with you two!”

            “You totally did!”

            “She totally did!”  Yang and Ruby laughed and high fived each other before Yang set her sister down.  Weiss huffed and turned away from them, looking briefly to Blake for any reassurances.

            She shrugged, almost as if they were stuck with them now and there was nothing they could do about it.

            (this is my new nightmare, great)

            “Hey, don’t forget the totem Rubes.”

            “Oh, you’re right!  Hey Weiss, which one should I grab, the cute little pony or the stout castle thing?”

            Weiss looked over, seeing two of the remaining pieces, sitting on stone pillars set in a semi-circle.  She almost want to say “stout castle thing” (rook, play chess Ruby!), but she looked to her partner – desperately wanting to hear the words “cute little pony” (knight, play chess Ruby!) – to Yang – desperately wanting to hear the words “cute little pony” as well (the pair of them are children) – and to Blake – who, somehow, looked both disinterested (just pick the “cute little pony” already) and interested at the same time (you’re not going to leave me alone with pickup master here, right?) – before she, exasperated, shook her head and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

            “Just grab the damn piece Ruby.”

            “Yay!” Ruby shouted, before flying forward and grabbing the knight from the pillar.

            “So, what happens now?” Weiss asked as they gathered together.

            “Ozpin wants the pieces, so once we give them to him we’ll probably find out,” Blake said.

            “Does this mean we’re a team?” Ruby asked, looking to Yang.  The blonde pulled out her own knight piece.

            “Maaaybeee?  That would make the most sense Rubes.”

            “Well, how about a trial run?” Weiss asked.

            “What are you thinking?”

            Weiss pointed towards the cliffs.  “That nevermore stands in our way of returning back to Beacon.  Shall we introduce you two to it as well?”

            Yang nodded, pounding her fists together, and Blake smirked, looking forward to the challenge.

            Before they ran off towards the nevermore though, they heard a shout from behind them.  “What’s happening in the forest?” Ruby asked.

            They saw a couple of figures emerging from it, running full tilt towards them.  It was Nora and Ren.

            “Guys, we got trouble,” Nora said as they reached the group, trying to catch her breath.

            “Can’t be worse than the nevermore over there,” Yang said, pointing over her shoulder.

            “Eh… maybe?”

            There was another shout, and then a crash as several trees fell down in the forest.  Another figure ran out of the forest – it was Pyrrha – and then there was another crash, as trees were shattered and splintered all around her.  A deathstalker clambered out after her, its claws raised, ready to strike.  Its stinger was held back by none other than Jaune Arc, though he was screaming hard and hanging on for dear life as well.

            “You guys go to them,” Ruby said, pointing towards the death stalker.  “We’ll take on the nevermore.”

            “You got it!” Nora said, as her and Ren ran off to help Pyrrha and Jaune (ride em cowboy).

            The four turned towards the nevermore.  Its wing had finally healed, and it spread both of them wide before taking to the sky again.

            “What’s the plan Ruby?” Yang asked.  Weiss looked over to her partner, watching her figure out combat plans in her head.  For a moment, she wondered if she should provide input or put together a plan, but as she watched Ruby, she saw something in her partner that suggested that being a leader was what she wanted to do, or could possibly become great at.

            Maybe that was something that Weiss could use too, having been directionless for so long.  Her youth in Vale taught her a few qualities of being a leader, but it also taught her about being supportive and knowing when to let others lead.

            And in this instance, she knew to let Ruby take the lead.

            “Weiss, get Yang onto the nevermore.  Blake –”

            “I’ll help with that too,” Blake told Ruby.  She pulled her weapon off her back and showed them the ribbon that was attached to it.

            “Super slingshot!  Get working on that guys!”

            “And what will you Ruby?” Yang asked.

            “I’m gonna bring it down closer to us,” Ruby said, extending her scythe to its fullest length and loading a shell into the chamber.

            Blake and Yang nodded and ran off.  Weiss held back for a brief moment, looked at her partner, smiled, and ran off to join the others.  She heard shots as she followed the pair to the cliff, looking back to see Ruby trying to draw the nevermore back towards the cliffs.  It was the best place to do their “slingshot”, though Weiss was still trying to figure out the mechanics to the whole thing, other than “throw Yang super hard at passing nevermore.”

            She never got that chance though: she watched as the nevermore pulled up, ignoring the shots that Ruby was pumping into it, and flapped its wings towards the ground.  It fired off dozens of sharp feathers, many of them aimed right at –

            “Ruby!”

            Weiss didn’t waste a moment: she created a glyph on Ruby’s side and threw her out of the way at the last moment, several feathers piercing the ground a split second later.  She ran forward, charging through the feathers, and built an ice wall a foot thick in front of Ruby, just as the nevermore attacked again with the feathers.

            “Ruby!  Are you all right?!” Weiss said, reaching her partner’s side.

            Ruby coughed, clutched her side.  “Bruised a rib.  Your fault I think,” she said, pained, but grinning all the same.

            “You have exactly one minute to heal it.”

            “Only one?  You’re mean,” Ruby said, without any bite to it.

            Weiss shook her head.  She looked forward to Blake and Yang: they managed to get the nevermore’s attention and had it flying towards the cliffs.  They reached the ruins on the other side of the bridge before disappearing from her view.  A moment later, she saw Yang being flung into the sky, right into the nevermore’s mouth.  She thought she heard angry shouts coming from Yang (“How do you like them apples?!” as Yang fired shotgun rounds into the nevermore’s mouth), but the battlefield was busy in general, mixing various noises together.  She dropped her ice wall and looked back towards the forest: she saw the other hastily put together team of Pyrrha, Jaune, Nora, and Ren fighting their hardest against the massive deathstalker.  Pyrrha and Jaune were engaged with the deathstalker’s pedipalps, while Ren and Nora took shots at the tail and stinger, trying to do damage there.  They had impeccable teamwork, from what she could tell, and she also thought she heard the commands coming from Jaune of all people.

            Impressive indeed.

            “I’m ready,” Ruby said, standing up, grimacing slightly but looking better than she did a minute ago.

            “We can’t go after the wings again,” Weiss said.  “It’ll just regenerate them.”

            “How about the head then?” Ruby said, pointing towards the engagement in the sky, nearly winding down (“I like my apples coated in caramel thank you!” as Yang emptied her second clip into the nevermore’s mouth).  “It’ll save us a lot of trouble if we remove it.”

            “What’s the plan then?”

            “Let’s use the cliffs, but this time, I’ll be the slingshot.”

            They ran towards the cliffs, crossing the bridge and reaching Blake just as Yang drove the nevermore head first into the cliff wall.  The blonde had jumped away a moment before and landed somewhere in the ruins.  Ruby ran off her plan to Blake before she shouted for Yang.  Weiss looked at the nevermore, almost recovered from the crash.

            “Weiss, freeze it now!”

            Weiss did so without hesitation, opening several glyphs above her head and, in conjunction with her sword, fired off multiple streams of ice and snow, freezing the tail and parts of the wings to the cliff wall.  The nevermore screeched and roared and tried to kick and flail itself free, to no avail.

            Weiss ran back to the rest of the group: Blake threw a blade to Yang, stretching the ribbon across the bridge, and Ruby jumped and pulled back on it taut with Crescent Rose.  Weiss got behind Ruby and prepared a massive glyph, spinning it as quick as she could.

            “Are you ready?”

            “You may fire when ready, Lieutenant Weisscicle Pop!”

            Weiss smirked.  “You’re such a dork.”

            With as much power as she could muster, she launched Ruby, stumbling forward, panting, but managed to catch the red and black blur speed across the chasm to the nevermore, propelling herself even faster with multiple rifle shots.  Ruby hit the wall and dug her scythe into the Grimm’s neck, nearly ripping it off with the one strike, but suddenly found no foot grip on the near vertical wall.

            “Oh freak!”

            “Shit!  Ruby!”  Weiss mustered the power she had left to throw several small glyphs on the cliff wall, giving Ruby something to grip.

            She didn’t see what happened next though, as she started falling to the ground, nearly fainting.  “Relax, I got you,” she heard.  It was Blake, catching her (vanilla and… is that cardamom and...?), holding her steady.

            “Thank you,” Weiss whispered.

            “No problem.  You did good work today.”

            “Did Ruby do it?” she asked, still not able to look up.  She needed a few more moments to recover.

            “She did,” Yang said, appearing at her other side.  “She looked pretty amazing doing it too.”

            Weiss heard a crash somewhere close by, followed by a different sound: of victory and cheers.  She chanced a glance back – the other four had won, Nora was jumping, Pyrrha was pleased, Jaune and Ren were exhausted – before she finally looked up.

            And there, she saw the most amazing sight.

            And this moment Weiss would always remember.

            Ruby, on top of the cliffs, cape and red roses dancing in the wind, Crescent Rose leaning against her shoulder.

            It was certainly one of the most beautiful things Weiss had ever seen.

 

            _Just… like… mom…_

 

* * *

 

 

Side Quest One: How Yang met Blake

 

            The blonde fire dragon known as Yang Xiao Long climbed out of her impact crater after she landed in the Emerald Forest.  She was one for grand entrances, no matter where she went, and this was no exception.  Dirt and grass and trees were broken and scattered around the ten foot diameter by four foot deep ring she created.

            She herself was not affected, for she was Yang Xiao Long, somehow impervious to such demonstrations of raw destruction.

            “That’ll draw me some aggro!” she shouted to everyone and no one.  A few seconds later, a roar echoed in the forest.  She smirked, pocketed her glasses – no longer needing them to protect her from the sun and the wind – and broke into a run, deeper into the forest.  She was expecting a fight, hopefully something that’ll make her sweat a bit.

            Yang didn’t expect that to happen too much though.  She fought Grimm on occasion, usually when she accompanied Ruby across the narrow sea to get to Vale and hunt a Grimm or two.  She’s trained for a long time, molding her body into a well-muscled machine.  Her semblance was a great enhancer as well, increasing her power at least fivefold.  She fought with her fists and her gauntlets – Ember Celica, her pride and joy – and tore through Grimm quickly and efficiently.

            For she was Yang Xiao Long, and she was that damn good.

            Occasionally, hubris did get in the way of things: for a current example, her freewheeling run through the forest led to a clearing, and, hardly paying attention, she nearly bumped into a pair of ursa.  They were, almost casually, passing through the area as well, no doubt looking for human flesh to feast on.  They spotted Yang right away, and Yang herself looked up just in time to dodge the swipe that came from the nearest ursa.  She flipped back several feet to gain some distance between herself and the Grimm pair in front of her before setting down in her stance.

            “You know this is unfair, right?” Yang said to the Grimm.  Their response was a roar that cut through the forest and a slow charge from the lead ursa.

            The blonde fire dragon grinned, baring her teeth, and stalked forward herself, activating Ember Celica, her gauntlets covering her forearms and fists.  The ursa swiped at her again as it drew close, but Yang easily blocked it, left arm out to block, her aura absorbing the hit.  The ursa almost looked confused: how could a human block its attack like that?

            “My turn to dance.”  She shrugged off the ursa’s paw and hit it square in the chest with a powerful right jab.  The ursa fell back a few feet and looked to recover, but Yang was right on top of it, throwing a left hook across its face.  It fell to the side and barely had time to look up before meeting its end, courtesy of an uppercut – Finishing Technique: Ember Celica Fire Dragon Uppercut Blast!, though Yang knew she had to make that shorter somehow – that tore right through its jaw and face.  It started disintegrating before it hit the forest floor.

            “Your turn big boy!  Ready?” Yang said to the other ursa, waving it forward.  It stood on its hind legs and roared, but as it got ready to charge forward it froze.

            “What’s this?  Cat’s got your tongue or something?”

            The ursa fell to the ground, dead, with a blade through its upper neck and a young woman standing on its back.  Yang took a moment to look at the student – black hair with a cute hair tie, piercing amber eyes, white sleeveless top with black vest, itself an interesting combat combo – and definitely liked what she saw.  There were probably other qualities that she would find out later, but for now, she was very approving of the woman before her.

            This person, by the way, who would now be her partner.

            Yang opened her mouth to introduce herself, but had a second thought: she was Yang Xiao Long, and opportunities like this should never go to waste.

            “Did it hurt?”

            “Did what hurt?” the other woman said.

            Yang grinned: “When you fell from heaven?”

            The woman stared at her dumbfounded.

            And Yang laughed hard, glad to see that her pickup line caused this reaction.

            The woman chuckled a bit as well and shook her head.

            “Are you always like this?” she asked Yang.

            “Probably.  Like, seventy-five percent of the time?  I haven’t done the math yet.”

            “Am I going to regret being your partner then?”

            “What?! I hope not!” Yang said, grabbing her heart, acting shocked and melodramatic.  “We’re going to be the best partners ever!”

            And the woman smiled, gave her a sidelong glance, somewhat contemplative – almost, as if, she wanted this all along? Yang couldn’t tell – and said: “We better be.  It’d be a shame if I ran off because of your corny pickup lines.”

            “My pickup lines are the absolute best!” Yang said, once more turning the mock melodrama to eleven.

            “That one was pretty bad,” the woman said, laughing beneath her breath.  “I hope you have some better ones.”

            “I’ll come up with them, don’t worry.”  Yang walked forward and stuck out her hand.  “My name’s Yang.  Yang Xiao Long.”

            They shook hands.  “Blake Belladonna.”

            “Ready to go to the temple?”

            “Sure.  Lead the way Yang.”

            And that was how Yang Xiao Long, the blonde fire dragon and awful pickup line grandmaster, met Blake Belladonna that day in the Emerald Forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of the Emerald Forest adventure!
> 
> I hoped everyone liked this one. I kept most of the events similar enough to not take a complete detour from the in-show fight, but diverged enough to at least add some different things to it. Yes, some things will have answers at some point (Weiss's endurance, for example, will get addressed next chapter), but I'll let them come up when the time is right.
> 
> I did have a lot of fun with writing everyone (poor JNPR, I'll get to you guys eventually). Though, I will say that Yang is probably the one I'm having the most difficulty with so far. I'm not a fan of reusing the script from the show, so to actually make Yang enjoyable without relying on her puns (she's a literal pun machine, yay?) is kinda hard. I'll get her eventually, hence the side quest portion of the story, but for now, please enjoy my loud, boorish, and pretty bad pickup artist Yang.
> 
> Speaking of side quests! Yes, this is Weiss 3rd person POV (trying so hard not to shift to Omniscient 3rd person POV), but obviously, I need to add a bit of the others in some way to at least help them along both development wise and story wise. I won't do them often, because they need to have some kind of story function. When they show up though, it'll be worth it. They'll each have their own POV perspective too with their own styles.
> 
> Other than that: I'm going to stick with the biweekly schedule, at least through April. Work and school are a tough one-two combo, but once May hits and classes are over I should be back to a weekly schedule, real life permitting.
> 
> As always, kudos, comment, and subscribe!


	6. Team RWBY (And I'll form the head!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls find out their team, and Weiss and Ruby have a discussion about their roles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back!
> 
> To keep this note brief: April sucked. Between work (and covering vacations in two different places), school (that third class yo), and staffing a convention, I had no time for anything else, including this fic.
> 
> But that's all past, so now I'm back, trying to write somewhat regularly. I'll have my plans in the end note.
> 
> Also: there's a slight edit in chapter three. Just time line adjusting, so no need to reread unless you want to get caught up again. I also adjusted the chapter headings too, cause they were werid (technically, this is chapter five, but I guess we can make this six).
> 
> Away we go!

_“Again.”_

_Weiss nodded.  She stood in her neutral stance, sword angled in front of her, her off hand raised slightly to her side.  She was sweating profusely, her clothes sticking to her body in all the wrong places and her hair and ears matted down, from having practiced her_ Glyphenspin _– her high rotation glyph – for the past ten minutes, trying to hold the glyph for more than five seconds._

_So far, she’s only reached three seconds._

_And as she made the glyph and torqued it to high speeds, she felt herself collapsing again, barely making three seconds before dropping to her knee, breathing hard._

_“Again.”_

_“I can’t,” Weiss said, looking up.  She watched as her chosen instructor in Gossling, Brent Winslot, moved towards her.  She expected him to be angry that she was giving up._

_She would be too, if she were in his shoes._

_“Take a break then,” Brent said, reaching his hand out towards her.  Weiss smiled, slightly, taking it and being pulled to her feet._

_They walked to a bench, sitting and taking drinks of water._

_“I don’t get why I can’t hold it any longer,” she lamented._

_“Maybe you’re trying too hard?” he suggested with a shrug.  “It is a difficult move though.”_

_“I want to hold it for longer than three seconds!  I need to do this too before I start Beacon!”_

_“Relax Weiss!”  Brent held up his hands, trying to calm Weiss.  “You have three months to go, you’ll get it.  Besides, I’m not sure why you’re trying to make this anyway.”_

_“There are certain applications that I feel like a high rotation glyph can apply to.”  Weiss took another drink of water, slowly feeling her stamina come back to her.  “Speed boosts, amplifying other weapons, et cetera.  I just need to get it down.”_

_Brent nodded.  “Basically, something else to add to your impressive repertoire of skills, huh?”_

_“Precisely,” Weiss responded, a wolfish grin stretching across her face._

_They sat in silence for a few minutes, Weiss drinking and recovering, Brent reclining as best he could, enjoying the summer breeze.  She eventually looked over._

_“Brent, why did you become a huntsman?”_

_He shifted his eyes towards her.  “It took you this long to ask again?”_

_“I’ve been busy.”  It was partially true.  She hadn’t asked in six months: the first three months was applying for Beacon and training as hard as possible._

_The second three months she refused to acknowledge Brent, as it was his decision to keep her on lockdown before she went to Beacon._

_“Sure,” he said, smirking.  “What do you want to know?”_

_“I guess… I’m not sure.  How about your team?  Start with that?”_

_“Team BRDG?  They were a fun bunch.  I’m sure you’ve seen them around once or twice.”_

_Weiss nodded.  “They’re the ones that come here once a year?”_

_“Rickard and Gabby, yeah.  They’re an interesting bunch.  Dina was part of the team too.”_

_“Your wife, right?”_

_“One and the same.  We got married a long time ago, while we were still an active team.”_

_“What made you guys stop?” Weiss asked.  She watched Brent think about the question for a few moments._

_“Twelve years is a long time to be hunters.  We hit our mid-thirties and decided to call it a day.  Plus, there were younger hunters coming through, being awesome like we were in our heyday.”  He paused, scratching his face.  “To tell you the truth, or another part, Dina and I wanted to settle down as well.  We had fun, but hunters aren’t known for their longevity at times, and we agreed to find a place and retire.  We heard that Gossling was looking for town protectors and forest clearers, so we took that job first before opening a small combat school here.  Been here for nearly ten years now actually.”_

_“And the best part of being on a team?” Weiss asked._

_“Being the boss,” he said, laughing, and Weiss laughed along with him.  “Honestly, though… just being able to travel, you know?  I know you’ve been around a lot, but traveling with a team is different.  You have a group of friends – possibly lovers – that you trust your life with, and you’re constantly in danger.  But you’re also seeing so many new things wherever you go!  Just when you thought you saw everything on Anima, there’s something new that comes up and makes you get excited all over again.  And being able to see it with your team makes it extra special.”_

_Weiss nodded.  “I’m hoping I get that chance too.  I won’t know anyone there though.  Hopefully I can become fast friends with someone, anyone really.”_

_“Do you want to be a leader?” Brent asked._

_“I’m… I’m not sure yet, to tell you the truth,” Weiss said.  “I feel like I can be, but I also feel like I can find a great leader and support them as well.”_

_Brent stood up and stretched his limbs.  At his full height, he was a full two heads above Weiss’ ears.  “Well, with your skill set, I’m sure you’d be able to.  But, let me ask you this,” he started, directing his attention towards her. “and I’m sure you’ve been asked this a thousand times already and will get asked a thousand times more: do you have wolf traits other than appearance?”_

_“You mean like alpha ranks?  Something like that, I suppose.”_

_“Are you an alpha?”_

_She shook her head, her ears folding slightly forward.  “I’ve never gotten the chance to find out.  I don’t think I can though.  I’ve been directionless for so long that I think finding a strong leader might be the answer I need.”_

_“Can I suggest something then?”  At Weiss’ approval, Brent continued: “Find someone you believe in, from the first moment you speak.  If you guys connect instantly, then that’s the person you’ll be on a team with.  That’s how Dina and I became partners, we just clicked._

_“But anyway, if you end up leading, that’s great.  If not, make sure you find that great leader, cause they’ll give you direction and take you places.  Of course, they could also be reckless, like me!”  Brent laughed, baring his teeth and grinning wide._

_Weiss laughed along with him, and as she did so, she understood his words.  She would find that person, and they would give her a sense of purpose and direction.  She’ll find her alpha, if that’s the best way of putting it, and fight for that person with everything she has._

_And, hopefully, have fun along the way too, if Brent’s comments on his team were anything to go by._

_“Ready to get started again?” Brent asked._

_“Yeah, though I’m more interested in trying other stuff.”_

_“Like fighting?”  Brent pulled from his back his weapon: a shotgun-axe that Weiss remembered him affectionally calling it ‘Greyjoy’._

_She answered with Myrtenaster, assuming her defensive stance._

_“That’s what I thought.”  He swung his axe around, settling it on his shoulder.  “Oh, and Weiss?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Never let your leader get hurt.  We might whine a bit too much!”_

 

* * *

 

 

            For Weiss, post combats were a chance to cool down, relax, and regenerate.

            They were also a chance to carry your leader halfway through a forest because they lied about the extent of their teammate-induced injury.

            “But I can walk by myself!” Ruby had complained, loudly, causing Weiss’ ears to turn away as best they could from the sound.

            “Says the person that could barely stand once their adrenaline ran out!”

            Behind them, Yang couldn’t stop laughing, and Blake was oddly quiet.  Weiss looked back at one point to see that she was largely indifferent to the whole situation, but there was a small smirk trying to peek its way out, almost as if she couldn’t contain her own laughter anymore (does Blake even laugh?).

            “I could carry you Rubes, but I doubt Weiss would let me get anywhere close to you,” Yang said between bouts of laughter.

            “As her partner it is my responsibility to help her in situations like this!  Now stop laughing!”

            Yang only laughed harder.  Blake let out a small giggle (she does laugh!), hiding her face away as she did so.

            The incredulity of the situation didn’t last much longer after that: a Beacon airship stopped overhead and descended enough to pick them and the other four students – Jaune leading the way himself – before airlifting them back to the academy.  Upon landing several nurses brought forward chairs, hauling Ruby, Jaune, and Ren to the infirmary for recovery.  The rest of them, save Weiss, opted to head to the cafeteria, trying to find some food.

            Weiss decided that now was as good as any time to get her ears checked, which was where she found herself now, sitting on a physician’s bed, having her wolf ears poked and probed to figure out what was causing her hearing issues.  The physician excused herself for a few minutes before returning, along with some papers.

            “Honestly, Miss Scabiosa, I’m not sure what the problem is,” she explained, flipping through the papers.  “Your eardrums and surrounding tissue are healthy.  The only thing I can think of is that the sensitivity has increased in some way.  You haven’t been affected by loud sounds recently, right?”

            “Just general ambience,” Weiss told her.

            “I see.  It doesn’t completely explain everything, but it may be a start.”  She walked to the desk, keying in a few notes on the computer.  “What I can try and do is to get a faunus specialist up here from Vale.  He’s a good friend of mine, though he’s also very busy.  It might be a couple weeks before he can swing out here.  Is that fine?”

            Weiss shrugged.  “I should manage.”

            “That’s good.”  The physician went to the counter, pulling open a few drawers, looking for something.  “I thought there were ear plugs in here, but it looks like someone took them.  Do you want me to find you a pair?” she asked, turning to Weiss.

            “That’ll be nice, thank you.”

            The physician nodded.  “I wish I could help more.  Faunus anatomy isn’t my strongest specialty, since there are so many traits that exist.  I’m learning as much as I can though and I hope to have a better grasp over the next semester.”

            “Thank you for your help,” Weiss said, smiling.  “I really do appreciate everything you tried to do.”

            “My pleasure Miss Scabiosa.  Now, I have a couple other patients double check on a couple other people.  You’re free to go now.”

            “Oh!  One more thing,” Weiss said, catching the physician before she left.

            “What’s up?”

            “My teammate, Ruby, I want to check on her.”

            “Funny, she’s one of my other patients,” the physician informed her.  “Come, I’ll take you to her.”

            Together they left the room Weiss was in, heading down one corridor before turning left into another one.  They paused in front of the door – room 231 – and the physician knocked before opening.  “Miss Rose?  Are you decent?  You have a visitor!”

            Weiss heard a slight “I do?” before she was lead into the room, seeing Ruby sitting on the bed, wearing only her combat skirt and bra.  Another nurse was in the room, putting the finishing touches on the fabric wrap tied around Ruby’s midsection.  The girl grunted, her side still bothering her, before thanking the nurse.

            “Weiss!  What are you doing here?”

            “Came to check on you, of course,” Weiss answered, keeping her eyes on Ruby’s face.  “What else would I be doing here?”

            “Oh, I dunno, getting your bones stress scanned because of carrying me?” Ruby asked, grinning (that stupid grin!).

            Weiss was slow to retort, and the physician was (some) (no?) help: “Miss Scabiosa here was getting her ears checked.”

            “Oooooo… ear wax?”

            “What?”

            “You know, ear wax?  I can imagine you get a lot in there.”

            “Ruby!”

            “Just kidding Weiss!”  Ruby grinned all the harder, something that Weiss wasn’t sure she was capable of.  “Serious face now: everything okay?”

            “I hope so, at least at some point.”  She walked around the table, sitting in the chair in front of Ruby.  “How are the ribs?  Sorry again, I shouldn’t have been so rough with that glyph.”

            “Nonsense Weiss!  You saved my butt back there.  I can’t thank you enough for that!”  Her (stupid, infuriating) from turned into a (genuine) lopsided smile.  She grimaced a bit, but didn’t let it show completely.  “As for the ribs, they’re healing well.  I think they’re letting me out soon too, just gotta make sure my aura regeneration is good.”

            “That’s good, I’m glad to hear that,” Weiss told her, leaning back in her chair, closing her eyes and hopeful that should could catch a few moments of rest.

            “Still tired?” Ruby asked.

            “Not as much, but I’m ready for this day to end.”

            “I don’t blame you.”  Weiss opened her eyes, watching Ruby as she tried to slip her shirt on.  She got up and walked to the bed.

            “Here, let me help.”

            Ruby muttered her thanks, and Weiss set to work on pulling the shirt over the dressing on Ruby’s midsection.  “Why does that thing take so much out of you?” she asked through her shirt.

            “The spinning glyph?”  A nod.  “It takes a lot of stamina to keep that thing spinning for so long.”

            “I’m impressed… you have a lot of neat tricks Weiss.”

            Weiss nodded, blushing a bit behind her (please don’t turn around please don’t turn around).  “Thanks,” she squeaked out (I’m a wolf not a mouse get it together Weiss!).  She coughed, clearing her throat, spoke again: “I haven’t showed you everything yet though.”

            “Really?” Ruby asked, turning back (shirt finally on), looking and sounding excited.  “Lemme guess lemme guess: glyph rockets?”

            “No.”

            “Glyph skates?”

            “What?”

            “Glyph boxing gloves?”

            “Okay Rub –”

            “Glyph helm – HMMPPHH!”

            Weiss through her hand over Ruby’s mouth, effectively (or not) (this is Ruby) silencing the girl.  “I can’t do any of those things – okay, maybe the rockets are a good idea – but I can show you one thing eventually.”

            “When?” Ruby asked as Weiss pulled her hand away.

            “I’m waiting for an… accessory?  I guess I can call it that.  It’ll be handy too when we get our team and start working together.”

            “Yeah new team!” Ruby said beaming.  “I hope it’s the four of us!”

            “It will be.  You and your pain in the ass sister were probably right about the totem pieces.”

            “They’re –”

            “I know they’re cute little pony pieces Ruby!  You don’t have to remind me,” Weiss nearly shouted, rubbing the bridge of her nose (those two together…).

            Ruby pouted, almost comically.  “Aww, Weiss.  It’ll be fun!  We’ll be the best team in Beacon, you’ll see!”

            “Probably the best at being the most annoying,” Weiss deadpanned.

            “Aww, Weiss.  Stop ruining my fun!” Ruby whined.

            Weiss shook her head, and suddenly thought back to her conversation with Brent Winslot of all things.

            (she got the whining part down, that’s for sure)

            “When are they announcing teams, anyway?” Ruby asked.

            “Soon, I think.  You ready to go?”

            “As ready as I’ll ever be!” Ruby said, almost jumping with excitement, catching herself at the last moment.  It would have sucked for her to stay in the infirmary bed all night because of her antics.

            Weiss left the room, finding the nurse from before (“here are some earplugs from the physician hope they help!”), and after a bit of cajoling, got Ruby the clear to leave.  They exited the infirmary and started to make their way to the main auditorium.

            “Hey Weiss?” Ruby asked as they got close to the auditorium.

            “Yeah?”

            “What do you think they’ll name us?”

 

* * *

 

 

            “Cardin Winchester (the Racist Turd), Russel Thrush (the Poop Head), Dove Bronzewing (the Stink Face), and Sky Lark (the Crap for Brains).  You four will become Team CRDL (the team to avoid at Beacon Academy),” Professor Ozpin announced to the gather students and teachers.

            Weiss looked on, giving a small, polite clap, for appearance’s sake, as the newly named Team CRDL showboated on the stage before heading off.  Beside her, Blake had crossed her arms, not even feigning disgust (super curious), while Ruby and Yang were whispering about something and trying to not laugh out loud.  In front of her, and moving forward towards Ozpin, were Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren.

            “Next,” Ozpin started, getting the audience’s attention again, “Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren.  You four chose the rook pieces.  You will now become Team JNPR, lead by Jaune Arc.”

            There was a smattering of applause from the audience, though the biggest cheers came from the stage, as Nora and Pyrrha congratulated Jaune on becoming team leader while Ruby and Yang were cheering in general.  Weiss gave a much more enthusiastic applause this time, and she noticed that Blake joined in this time as well.

            Soon they moved off, and Weiss moved forward with her new team, getting ready to find out what their name would be.  She thought over some of the ideas that her and Ruby discussed while coming here, none of them being remotely close to what they’ve been hearing for the past fifteen minutes.

            Though, Ruby’s suggestion of Team Kick Butt was insightful, in that it would have never flied, but it also showed her propensity for not cursing for just about anything (it’s quite adorable actually).

            Now that, in the few moments before they found out, Weiss was genuinely curious as to how they would be named.  Ruby was their leader, no questions asked.  But how was Ozpin going to fit herself, Blake, and Yang into the equation?

            (R___?)

            “Ruby Rose, Weiss Scabiosa, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long.  The four of you retrieved the knight –”

            “Cute little ponies!”

            “Ahem… _knight_ pieces.”  Ozpin sent a quick glare towards the sisters before continuing: “You four will now become Team RWBY, lead by Ruby Rose.”

            Ah.

            (they named the team after Ruby)

            Again there was a smattering of applause in the audience, but, yet again, the loudest cheers came from those closest to her.  Nora was especially loud in the crowd, while Yang was close to manhandling her sister in congratulations of becoming team leader (along with cries of “The ribs Yang the ribs!”).  The rest of JNPR, from what Weiss saw, were also excited to varying degrees.  She last looked at Blake, and saw her smiling at the sisters as well.  She caught Weiss looking at her, bobbed her head and flashed her a smile.

            Weiss acknowledged her, then turned and looked at the projection behind her.

            Team RWBY.  It made sense to her now with how it was spelled.

            “Finally Brent,” she whispered to herself.

            Standing on the stage, with these three other students, Weiss was finally finding where she was meant to be.

 

* * *

 

 

            “Guys, I think I found where we’re meant to be!”

            Weiss looked ahead to Yang, who stopped and stood in front of their dorm room door.  Above it was a placard, emblazoned with “RWBY”.

            Yang, looking satisfied, used her scroll to open the door.  She turned on the light and the four of them filtered in, finding a simple, yet effective dorm room: four beds, spread out evenly from wall to wall, with a bathroom off to their right.  There were two desks in the room, one in each corner of the door side wall.  Several dressers were scattered throughout, as well as a couple of closets.  Lastly, they found a monitor screen attached to the wall, along with a couple of remotes affixed to them.

            All in all, Weiss thought it would make a nice home for them for the next four years.

            And yet…

            “Guys,” Yang started, “doesn’t this seem…?”

            “Boring?” (Ruby)

            “Symmetrical?” (Blake) (wait what)

            “I like it… kind of,” Weiss offered.  All three shot her withering looks, and she shied away from them, back towards the door.

            “We should do something about it!” Yang said.  “Hey leader, what do you say?”

            “I agree… tomorrow.”

            “Tomorrow?” Yang asked, deflated.  “But why not now?”

            “Because,” Ruby said, raising a finger: “I want to sleep, and (finger two) I can tell Weiss wants to sleep, and (finger three) Blake needs a cat nap at the very least, and as team leader, I say we can make this place a bit more livable tomorrow.”

            “Well I’m sorry I’m full of boundless energy!”  Yang crossed her arms and turned away from the group.

            “I have to agree with Ruby,” Blake said, placing a calming hand on Yang’s shoulder.  “Though I don’t think I need a nap, per say.  I just want unwind and get ready for tomorrow.”

            “Classes do start tomorrow, and really early,” Weiss offered.  A yawn hit her then, and she knew she wanted to get to bed now and not in two hours when they were still arguing about what the room should look like.

            “See?  Weiss is a good voice of reason!” Ruby said, throwing her arm around Weiss’ shoulders.  “I’m glad we’re partners, Weisscicle Pop!”

            Weiss shook her head, but couldn’t help the smile that showed up.  “I’m glad we’re partners too, Loosy Nose.”

            They laughed together, stuck in their own little world, completely ignoring the “dorks!” comment from Yang and the shrugging smirk from Blake.

            “So, tomorrow after classes?” Ruby asked after a few moments.  “We’ll remake the room in our own image.”

            “I can deal with that,” Yang said, finally in agreement.

            “Then it’s settled!”  Ruby let out a whoop and leaped over to the bed against the left wall.  “I claim this one this is mine!”

            Weiss looked around, focusing her eyes on the bed next to Ruby’s.  “I’ll take this one then,” she said, throwing her bag on the bed.  She looked over to Blake and Yang, the other set of partners in the room, and they arranged themselves as well (Blake next to her, Yang against the right wall).

            The four of them took turns in the bathroom after that, dressing down and cleaning what they could before climbing into bed.  Weiss waited for everyone to climb into bed before turning out the main light (super vision faunus eyes, I’m good).  She got back into hers, and it took her a while to get comfortable.  The feel of the mattress – new, untested – made her twist and turn more than she wanted to, and after twenty minutes, she just wanted to give up.

            _Why did they make these things so stiff?_

            Weiss looked to her left, seeing Blake turned away from her, presumably sleeping (lucky), though she couldn’t tell, as she was closer to Yang than to herself.  She rolled back to the right, looking at Ruby, thinking she was asleep, but found instead, perfect night vision and all, the magical color shifting haired girl staring up at the ceiling, hands set behind her head.  She watched as Ruby breathed, slowly and evenly.  The red-haired girl figured out at some point she was being observed, and thus she turned, her silver eyes staring back at Weiss.

            “Can’t sleep?” she whispered to the faunus.

            “The mattress sucks.  I can’t get comfortable.  You?”

            Ruby shrugged.  “I’m not actually tired yet, which is weird, cause I usually get tired and sleep pretty quickly when I hit the sheets but I guess I’m not tonight.  I guess I might be a bit antsy for tomorrow…”

            Weiss nodded.  She looked back over her shoulder – neither Blake nor Yang appeared to be awake – before climbing out of her bed and sitting on the floor next to Ruby’s.  “I don’t blame you,” she whispered as she settled onto the floor, sitting cross legged.

            “It’s a lot of pressure, you know?”  Ruby decided to join Weiss on the floor, mirroring her sitting position.  “I’m two years younger than everyone, and they made me a team leader too.  There’s a lot riding on me now and I’m just super nervous cause I don’t want to screw up and make us look bad or anything like that.  I just…”

            “I get it, don’t worry.  Can… can I offer you some advice?” Weiss asked.

            “Sure, you can tell me.  I’m open to anything!”

            “Before I came here,” Weiss began, “I had a lot of fears of my own too.  How do I fit in, what is my purpose, things like that.

            “My trainer at Gossling, Brent, offered me some advice,” Weiss paused a moment, remembering back to the conversation she had a few months prior.  “He suggested, for me, to find someone to believe in, to find my sense of purpose and direction.  He also told me to try and lead, but I don’t think I’m cut out for that.  I’ve spent the last three months training myself to be an asset to a team, not to tell others what to do.

            “Anyway, my point: I believe in you Ruby.  I saw what you did out there today, and while you were stupid and reckless at times” – the younger girl chuckled lightly at this – “you’re pretty much a natural at leading.  You have good ideas, you inspired us, and you know the best places to put your teammates.  I know it’s just words, but” – she poked Ruby on the forehead – “I want you to believe in them.  Don’t let your worries get into your head.  You’ll be great, and I’m going to be the best partner I can be to you.  Understood?”

            “I do,” Ruby whispered.  She reached her hand up, hesitated for a brief moment, before crawling forward and enveloping Weiss in a hug.  “Thank you Weiss.”

            “Anything for you partner,” she said, returning the hug.  “And, honestly, I think you’ll be the best thing that’ll happen to me here too.”

            “High expectations,” Ruby joked.  “I hope I can live up to them.”

            “You will,” Weiss told her, before covering her mouth and yawning.  “Now, bed?  Maybe this mattress will be less obnoxious now.”

            “Freak I hope so.  Well, I should be fine.”  Ruby stood, pulling Weiss up with her.  “Try to get some sleep.”

            “I’ll do my best.  I might have to request a better mattress.”

            “Good luck with that,” Ruby said, chuckling.  “You might not have too much luck with that.”

            “You’re our leader.  Go pull some of that leader weight of yours.”

            “I’ll think about it.”  Ruby scratched the back of her head, looking, at least to Weiss, awkward and nervous (what’s going on in that head of yours?).  “Well, night Weisscicle Pop.”

            Weiss shook her head.  “Night dork.  I’ll see you tomorrow.”

            They both climbed into their respective beds, and Weiss indeed found that it was a little bit more comfortable.

            Not by much, but it was something.

            A few minutes went by, and as she was feeling sleep approaching, she heard a whispered “Weiss!” coming from Ruby.  She turned, found the girl in her bed, tilted her eyebrows and ears at her.

            “I was going to do this thing where I’d be annoying and blow a whistle in the morning to wake everyone up, but I realized that you would hate me for doing that cause you’d get all of it in your wolf ears.  I’ll wake you up first if you want and then I’ll blow the whistle after, let you get prepared for it.”

            “Thanks, I think.”  Weiss paused.  “I appreciate it.  Thanks for looking out for me.”

            “Don’t sweat it.  We’re partners, remember?”  Ruby smiled, one last time, before turning away, presumably to sleep.

            Weiss, eventually, did the same, dreaming of red- and black-haired beauties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? It's basically just a bridge, but I needed to knock out a few threads while opening up some new ones.
> 
> Also, I know that flashback should have been in the previous chapter. I'll blame my stupid schedule for failing me there.
> 
> So, summer plans: I do want to keep up with this as much as possible, but it'll definitely be a busy summer. My goal is to get through volume two before the fall semester begins. In between, there's work, running a D&D campaign, and, hopefully, starting a YouTube game play channel (any MtG fans I'll point that direction when it gets going).
> 
> It's a lot, but I think I can do this. It feels good to be writing again, even if it's fan fiction, and even if I'm doing a poor channeling of Mark Z Danielewski.
> 
> Next chapter will be up in 1-2 weeks. Until then, comment, kudos and subscribe!


	7. To Become the Thing You Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss encounters Cardin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-chapter notes: warnings for language, violence, and threats of violence and/or bodily harm.
> 
> (Also, all mistakes are mine. At some point I'll hire a beta.)

            _When Weiss was nine, she and her mother were walking through Vale and came across a loud noise._

_“Mom, what’s going on up there?” Weiss asked.  She pointed ahead for her mother to see._

_“It looks like a demonstration,” Fey said.  She lifted her daughter onto her shoulders.  “What do you see?”_

_“There’s other faunus there mom.  Should we join them?”  Weiss looked down at her mom, though she was unable to see her face beneath her still dyed brown hair and ears._

_“I’m not sure.  Are they holding signs or chanting something?”_

_It took a moment for Weiss to focus on what was being said.  “It sounds like something ~~about equal rights~~.”  She noticed the signs a moment later.  “What’s the ~~‘White Fang’ mother~~?”_

_“ ~~A faunus right’s group Weiss~~.  They’re the largest in Remnant, having chapters on each ~~major continent and in Menagerie~~.”_

_“Are they good?”_

_Her mother nodded.  “They are, though we have to be careful.  They gather peacefully, but sometimes there are humans ~~and occasionally faunus~~ that cause trouble.”_

_“Why would other ~~faunus do that~~?” Weiss asked._

_“ ~~Because they do not believe in peaceful protests~~ my little wolf,” Fey patiently explained.  “Some of these faunus believe that violence is the only way to get humans to comply with our demands for equal rights.  That is ~~not how things should be done~~.”_

_“I understand.  I think peacefully protesting is a good thing too.”  She signaled for her mom to let her down.  When her feet touched the ground, Weiss tugged on her mom’s hand and pulled her forward._

_“Are you sure wolfing?”_

_“I’m sure.  We don’t have to stay long though.”_

_It was enough to convince her mother.  Together they walked to the outer fringes of the protest.  Weiss saw a good amount of people there – her mother told her at least fifty people were gathered, possibly more  – and she started looking for children her age.  She found a couple of kids from the soup kitchen and waved at them._

_“Can we cut to the front real quick?” Weiss asked.  “I want to see who’s leading.”_

_Her mother agreed, and this time Fey lead them, cutting through as best as possible to the front.  Weiss listened to the voice ahead as her mother pressed forward, hearing a loud, booming voice cutting through the wall of bodies._

_“This is as far as we can go,” her mother said._

_“Lift me up?” Weiss asked, raising her arms.  Her mother smiled and obliged her, setting Weiss on her shoulders once again._

_The young wolf looked forward, and her eyes went wide, seeing possibly the largest man she’s ever seen.  He was tall and wide, his shoulders and arms huge and threatening.  His voice was loud, impressive, and commanding, but it didn’t scare her.  As Weiss listened to his words, she found herself ~~being inspired by his message of peaceful unity between~~ humans and faunus._

_“Mom!” she whispered down.  “Who is he?”_

_“ ~~He’s Ghira Belladonna~~ , wolfling.  He’s the leader of the White ~~Fang~~.”  Weiss looked back up again, barely hearing her mother say “But why ~~is all the way here from Menagerie~~?”_

_Looking to ~~Ghira’s left, she saw a much shorter woman, black cat ears perched on her head.  She looked at the tall man, from what Weiss saw, with much adoration.  Next to the woman was a girl, also with black cat ears, looking around and trying to hide from the crowd in front of her.  Weiss guessed her to be around her age~~._

_Maybe she should introduce herself soon?_

_She focused again ~~on Ghira’s~~ speech, but it was soon cut off, as he looked around suddenly.  Everyone with ears on their head turned toward the sound, coming from the crowd’s left.  There, a few of them spotted a small gathering of humans, chanting back at the faunus._

_“This isn’t good,” Weiss heard her mother say._

_“What should we do?”_

_“Come down to my arms.  We’re going to ~~leave soon, head~~ back to the kitchen.”  Weiss didn’t have to be asked twice.  She quickly got down and allowed her mother to scoop her in her arms.  As Fey started moving away, Weiss started looking around for her other friends from the soup kitchen, but didn’t have much luck.  She looked back at ~~Ghira~~ though, finding him advancing forward some with a couple other faunus.  The woman was shouting for the faunus to come back, and the ~~black eared girl her age stayed behind her mom, frantically looking around for a way out.~~_

_Briefly, she looked right at Weiss, her yellow eyes staring right at the wolfling, before turning away, looking elsewhere._

_Weiss turned forward, seeing that they were sticking with a sizable group of faunus leaving the demonstration.  As they cleared the next block, they heard the sound of a tin can hit the street behind them._

_“It’s a bomb!” came the shout, right as it went off.  Light and sound erupted all around them.  Weiss felt her mother fall, but barely.  She couldn’t tell where anything was at all either._

_“Mom!” she shouted, completely disoriented.  The buzzing in her ears was the worst pain she had ever felt.  She wanted it to go away, but the sound kept coming._

_A hand grabbed onto her leg, and it took a moment for Weiss to figure out that it was her mother.  Her sight was coming back to her faster than her hearing, and she found her mother staring back at her, blood running down the side of her head._

_“Mom!” she cried out.  Weiss crawled forward as best she could, the sound of the bomb throwing her balance off.  She reached out and hugged her mom, who barely reciprocated.  “Mom!  Are you okay?” she shouted._

_Suddenly Weiss was thrown away, landing several feet from her mother.  She looked up in time to see two humans standing over her mother, kicking her repeatedly.  A third stalked towards Weiss, fists curling open and close._

_“Filthy faunus,” she heard him say.  “Fucking die you piece of shit!”_

_“Stay away from my daughter!”  Everyone around turned and looked at Fey, barely on her knees, armed held around her chest, blood running freely from her head and mouth._

_“Why isn’t she dead?”_

_“Fucking kill her already!  Kill the filthy faunus!”_

_The two humans moved forward, ready to kick Fey again._

_And then Weiss saw her mother form glyphs and flung the two humans away._

_“What the –” The third human barely spoke before he was sent away, a glyph smashing him in his chest._

_By then, Weiss’ hearing had come back, and she ran forward to her mom, shouting and screaming for her._

_“Come on… wolfling…” Fey said, gasping.  She rose to her feet, barely able to stand.  Weiss helped her along as best she could, but they were moving too slow, and those humans could come back at any moment, and Weiss didn’t know what to do and_

_“Fey!  Weiss!”_

_They looked up.  Ahead of them were Pia and a few other adult faunus from the soup kitchen._

_“Here, carry Fey, she looks back.  Weiss, do you need a hand?”_

_Weiss shook her head.  She looked at her mom, seeing her barely conscious.  “I want to stay with her.”_

_“You will.  We must go though, it’s not safe here.  Come on.”_

_~~Together, the group ran off together, as fast as they could, away from the ruins of the demonstration~~ , Weiss blinking and rubbing the water and smoke from her eyes as they fled._

 

* * *

 

 

            Weiss blinked, and suddenly, two weeks flew by.

            The classes themselves weren’t particularly difficult; rather, it was the piles of homework each class produced.  The most intensive turned out to be Grimm Studies, of all things, though Weiss noted that it had more to do with Professor Port’s insistence of rambling about his adventures and less to do with actual class content.  Almost all the students, including Weiss (twice so far) (I can be proud about something with that class!) had fallen asleep in his class.  Added together, the first years ended up much more reading to do for that class than necessary.

            (the pop quizzes certainly don’t help either)

            World History was another intensive class, though more to do with Professor Oobleck’s style of teaching: rambling about wars and important figures and key events and country formations in a hyperactive, caffeine addicted way that puts Ruby’s own speed bursts to shame.  With how fast Oobleck talked, almost all the students, including Weiss (four days in) (I’m not proud of this), gave up on taking notes.  Again, added together, the first years ended up with much more required reading than necessary.

            (the pop quizzes certainly don’t help either)

            The easiest of the classes, though still difficult at times, was Science Applications.  Taught by a new teacher at Beacon, Professor Narset Habenstein, the class focuses on general hard sciences and how the students can utilize that knowledge during missions.  Human anatomy, mostly for knowing how to aid people in case of injury, covered most of the first two weeks, though Weiss looked ahead and saw other topics such as Grimm anatomy (for stabbing purposes), geology and cartography (for understanding where to find things for stabbing purposes); and a variety of physics topics (mainly for understanding how forces attract each other… for stabbing purposes).  The homework, Weiss noted, piled up quickly, and falling behind in this class, compared to the other two lecture classes, could be detrimental.

            Of course, the last class during the day was Combat Class, taught by Professor Goodwitch.  The most physically demanding of the classes, each student, every day, time permitting, fights at least once, either as an individual, in pairs with their partners, or as part of their team.  The purpose, from what Weiss gathered, is for each student to understand how to fight alone or with other people, and to study their opponents and how they fight.  Weiss learned, thankfully, that Ruby is an especially good combat partner, and despite the red head’s occasional recklessness, they remain undefeated as a partner pair.  Yang and Blake, meanwhile, won most of theirs, with their few loses mostly because of their lack of Ruby and her attention to detail (the dork is super detail oriented), though Blake has enough combat acumen that she can get Yang focused on being the wrecking ball that she needs her to be.

            As a team, they’re second only to Team JNPR, with their one loss coming against them, mostly because Pyrrha is her own wrecking ball.  Weiss noted, and discussed with Ruby after, that by focusing too hard on Pyrrha and her, according to Ruby, “super weird semblance” (“she threw us everywhere and I couldn’t figure it out she’s awesome!”), it allowed the rest of JNPR to knock them all out.  “Not next time though,” she told Ruby as they left class that day, to which Ruby replied “Definitely!  I’ll get working on the game plan for when we face them again!”

            The four classes they took went to about three o’clock, which left them time to do what they wanted after, but most of it, save for dinner and the occasional night walk around the academy, was dedicated to homework.  It’s what made each day go faster than expected, as the homework at times took until ten or even eleven o’clock at night.  Weiss, having disciplined herself enough at Gossling, had little trouble completing the homework each night.  Blake, she noted, was a natural.

            That left the sisters, and while they were top five in combat skills in the first years, severely lacked any patience or wherewithal to complete the homework.  They started, grew bored, tried and got bored again, and complained to the more studious members of Team RWBY (“This is PAWS-itively a CAT-tastrophy!” Yang randomly yelled one night, causing Blake to look alarmed for some peculiar reason, Ruby to smack her head, and Weiss to tilt her head curiously, pointing at herself and muttering “But I’m a wolf…”).  For Weiss and Blake, they had to devote a certain amount of time to going over the material with their somewhat less-witted partners, and while they did eventually catch on, it was still a chore and it left the group with very little time for extracurricular fun by the end of the night.

            Their weekends so far consisted of catching up on homework and hanging out with Team JNPR, who seemed to be having as much difficulty with their schoolwork as Team RWBY (Jaune and Nora were their team’s Ruby and Yang, respectively).  When they did hang out, it was usually in one team’s room or the other, or occasionally on the academy grounds, play sparring or general lounging.  Weiss liked their interactions, though she gravitated a bit towards Ren when they hung out (being the quietest for her ears).  She watched Yang and Nora be loud and funny at times, occasionally hanging off each other in a somewhat suggestive way.  Weiss didn’t think too much of it, though the second weekend she noticed Blake looking dismayed, somehow, between the interactions of the loudest members of their teams.

            (almost… jealous?)

            Ruby, Weiss noted, talked with Jaune a lot, and saw how they had become friends, but also because they (mostly Ruby) were discussing leadership ideas and how to improve team cohesion and morale.  Pyrrha also joined them on occasion, looking fondly at Jaune at times, like she was glad and appreciative that he was learning new things.

            (or, something more…?)

            Weiss kept her eyes on Ruby though, listening to what she said, and was glad that her leader had taken to heart their late-night discussion the night before classes started.  Ruby wanted to be the best leader possible, and learning as much as she could, at least outside of lectures, seemed to be doing good for her morale.

            Weiss, in turn, was happy.  Despite how busy they were, everything so far was going well for her and her team.

 

* * *

 

 

            Not all things go so well though, and Weiss found out how quickly her happiness turns into anger, then fear, followed by heartbreak.

            The beginning of the third week started well enough.  Grimm Studies and World History were still things, but they were managed.  The lunch bell rang, and Weiss and the rest of her team were sitting in the cafeteria, munching away at sandwiches and chips.  Weiss looked ahead to the next table and saw another faunus student, one she thought she’d seen once or twice before but didn’t pay much attention to because of how busy she had been.

            “Who’s that?” she asked.

            Ruby and Yang turned and looked, while Blake leaned in from next to her and said: “She’s Velvet Scarlatina, a second year.”

            Weiss nodded.  “Where’s the rest of her team?”

            “Good question.  Want to ask her to join us?” Ruby asked, turning back around.

            Before they decided though, Weiss saw another group move between their tables, and she instantly clinched her jaw and curled her hands into fists.

            “What is it?” Blake asked, noticing.

            “Cardin and his team,” Weiss said, pointing with her eyes towards Team CRDL.  They all turned and looked, just as Cardin walked by and pulled on one of Velvet’s ears.

            “Ouch!” she said, crying out.

            “Oh I’m sorry!” Cardin said, phony and snobbish.  “I thought they were fake!  Well, maybe this other one isn’t?”  He pulled her other ear, causing her to cry out in pain again, the rest of Team CRDL laughing at their leader’s harassment.

            “Stop it!” Weiss shouted, standing, her fists clutched to her side.  Everyone turned to look at her then, causing CRDL to stop laughing.  Cardin, however, looked at her venomously.

            “Don’t you talk to me like that, _faunus_!”

            “I’ll talk to you however I want, you racist shit!”

            “Is there a problem here?” a voice to Weiss’ left asked.  Everyone suddenly turned to find Professor Goodwitch standing beside her, arms crossed, looking over the assembled students.  Weiss turned back to Cardin, glaring daggers at him before sitting down, her adrenaline still pumping through her.

            “No ma’am, there isn’t a problem,” she said through clenched teeth.

            “No problem here either professor!  Just walking and chatting to my good friends Team RWBY, right?” Cardin said, emitting an entitled sense of superiority to everyone around him.

            Weiss looked up at Goodwitch, noticing that she didn’t buy his act for one moment.  “I suggest you find another table, Winchester.”

            The boy shrugged and walked off, his team trailing behind him.  Goodwitch stayed for a moment longer before walking off.

            “Are you okay Weiss?” Ruby asked as the scene returned to normal.

            “No, I’m not.”  She paused, then stood.  “I need to leave.  Finish lunch without me.”

            “Do you want –”

            “No!” she turned back, glaring at Ruby.  The red-haired girl recoiled, shocked, almost afraid.  Weiss slouched, looking apologetic, but she still started turning away.  “I just… I need to clear my head.  I’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

            She walked away without waiting for a response.

 

* * *

 

 

            Where Weiss walked to, she didn’t register for a while, though she somehow ended up making her way through the school halls, back into the dorm.  She wasn’t sure what year she ended up in (is that third or fourth?), but she decided that turning back a bit to find her room would be the better way to go.

            At least, in the safety of her room, she could vent out all her frustration at what occurred in the cafeteria.

            “That stupid asshole Cardin,” Weiss said through her teeth.  She shook her head, not wanting her anger to blind her current judgment, and started walking.  She turned one corner, found herself this time in the third years, then came upon another corner.  This time, she found the second years.  Weiss breathed a sigh of relief.  She was almost to her room.

            As she started walking down the hall though, she stopped.  Listened.  Her ears, somehow, picked up footfalls in the halls ahead and behind her.  Weiss couldn’t tell who they were but she knew that they shouldn’t be there now.

            “I thought she turned here,” one unrecognizable voice said.

            They were looking for her.  She had to move.

            She started towards the next intersection, but as she got halfway there, she saw one of Cardin’s lackeys (Poop Head, shit) step into the hall ahead of her.  She stopped, froze, but it didn’t matter.  He immediately saw her.

            “Cardin!  I found her!”

            Weiss doubled back, returning to the last intersection, but there she saw Stink Face blocking her path.  Crap for Brains Lark came around the corner as well and started advancing towards her.

            “Over here Cardin!” Poop Head said from behind her, and as she looked back, Cardin appeared a few seconds later, walking towards her as well.

            (great, this day just keeps getting better)

            “Well if it isn’t that fouled mouth faunus that dared to speak to me earlier,” Cardin said as he walked, slow, methodical, towards Weiss.  She stood in the middle of the hallway, hearing Lark stop a few feet behind her.

            “Don’t you know who I am?” Cardin asked her.

            Weiss smirked: “Some snobby, racist brat who thinks he’s tough but is just a chicken shit.”

            Cardin glared at her, fuming, his fists becoming redder by the moment.

            (be smart Weiss, you’re outnumbered and without your sword)

            “I’m going to teach you a lesson and make sure you never open your mouth to me again, faunus.  Hold her.”

            Weiss heard Lark coming, her ears thankfully hearing his lunging steps in time.  She pivoted away as he reached for her arms, tripping him up enough and shoving him to the floor.  She looked back to Cardin, her eyes opened wide as he appeared right on top of her (how fast is he?!).  Before she could move or prepare a repulsive glyph, Cardin grabbed the flaps of her school jacket and threw her into the wall behind them.  Weiss hit, hard, but landed on her feet.  She looked up, prepared a glyph in her hand, and tried throwing it in Cardin’s chest, but he was somehow too fast, or she was too slow (how hard did he throw me?), and he caught her hand, the glyph dying before it did anything.  Cardin pinned her right hand to the wall, and then grabbed her left and held it there as well.

            “Lark!  Get your stupid ass over here and hold her.  You too Russel!”  Weiss looked at Crap for Brains Lark, slowly getting back to his feet and grabbing one of her hands.  Russel appeared a moment later and grabbed the other.

            “Now,” Cardin said, stepping back and stretching out his arms and shoulders, “what should I do to you first?  Should I smash that disgusting face of yours?”

            “I’ll spit in yours before you get anywhere close to me you pig!” Weiss shouted at him, struggling to get free from the other members of Team CRDL.

            “Filthy animal has bark!  Ha!”  He walked up to her, grabbing her face roughly.  “Nah, it’ll take too long.  I’m sure your aura is in overdrive right now, and I’m in no mood to wear myself out just so I can give you a broken jaw.

            “How about, instead, I just snip a bit of your ear off?  Wouldn’t that be nice?”

            For a moment, Weiss went completely white and shook with fear.  He wouldn’t dare, would he?  He wouldn’t dare getting kicked out of school just so he could wound her.

            But as Cardin pulled out a small knife, she saw in his eyes that he didn’t care.  A faunus had crossed him, and he would make sure she would never cross him again.  She struggled against the two that were holding her, but they were stronger than they appeared, and she was still feeling the effects of hitting the wall less than a minute ago.

            She wouldn’t get out.  The racist human would win again, just as they did yea–

            And then Weiss heard it.  She turned towards the sound, so far away, but quickly approaching, loud and deafening and raging in bright energy.

            She turned back to Cardin and smirked.

            “What’s so funny?” he asked her, angry and confused.

            Weiss tilted an ear towards the end of the hall, where Russel stood before: “Backup.”

            At once, all of them turned, and even Weiss grew afraid: standing at the end of the hall was Yang, her aura burning hot and bright.  Her eyes, Weiss saw for the first time, were not her clear purple eyes that she thought she had.

            They were red as hellfire.

            Yang, slow, methodical, stalked down the hall, towards Cardin and the others.  Weiss saw the team leader trying to stay calm, to stay imposing, but he was shaking and sweating.

            “What do we do Cardin?”

            Weiss watched as Cardin tried to process the doom that approached.  He looked down at Weiss, glared at her one last time, then turned away.

            “Let the thing go.  We don’t stand a chance against her teammate.”  Russel and Lark looked back at Yang, still approaching, and quickly agreed, releasing Weiss and letting her drop to the floor before racing away.  Yang stepped ahead of her, watching and waiting for CRDL to leave, and they did, but not before Cardin looked back one last time, his eyes pointed towards Weiss, poisonous, dangerous, before disappearing down the connecting hallway.

            Finally, she could relax, and the pain she felt from hitting the wall came back to her, hissing as she grabbed the back of her head.

            “Are you okay?” Yang asked.  Weiss looked up, and saw that her eyes had changed back, from red to purple.  She reached out and helped Weiss up.

            “Not completely, but I can manage.  How did you find me?”

            “I saw Cardin watching you.  When you left, he gathered his team and went after you.”

            Weiss cursed herself, looking away from Yang.  “I’m so stupid.  I shouldn’t have done that.”

            “Well, duh.  But, hey, I saved your wolf-ie ass, right?  Wouldn’t want that to get hurt either!”  Weiss looked back at Yang, seeing the blonde-haired girl grinning madly at her (just like Ruby, just the same), wondering if she was being hit on again.

            Or, for some strange reason, she thought that maybe the crazy woman was looking to create a harem at Beacon to keep Weiss and her butt protected.

            (what have I gotten myself into with this team?)

            Now that she thought about it: “Where’s Ruby?” (I hope she isn’t upset at me)

            “Back at the cafeteria,” Yang informed her.  “She wanted to come running after you but I reminded her that, without her weapon, she stood no chance against Cardin, and weapons aren’t really allowed outside of combat class.  Not that I want her fighting outside of class anyway,” Yang mumbled the last part to herself.

            “And Blake?” (why didn’t she come running?)

            “She agreed.  She looked at me, dead in the eyes, and said ‘You’re the most intimidating person in this room right now.  Go make Cardin piss himself.’”

            Weiss shook her head, winced again, smiled all the same.  “Thank you, and I’m sorry too, for running off like that.”

            Yang nodded.  “Apology accepted.  Now, back to lunch?  I think there’s a few minutes left.”

            “No.  I just want to get to bed.  I can’t think straight right now because of him.”

            “I’ll walk with you then.  Come on.”

            Together they walked back to their room, Weiss finding it closer than she thought it would be.  They walked in, and Weiss immediately went to her bed.  As she got there, she found a box sitting on it.

            “Do you want me to cover for you for the rest of the day?” Yang asked her as she prepared to leave the room.

            “Please.  I just need to lay down.  And tell Ruby and Blake I’ll be fine.”  Weiss started working on the box, trying to find the opening to it.

            “What’s that supposed to be?”

            “Something I’ve been expecting, I think.  I’ll show you when you get back.”  She looked over to Yang, seeing the blonde-haired girl smile at her before disappearing from the room.

            Weiss returned to the box, finally cutting through the tape to get it open.  She up ended the box and dumped the contents on her bed.  There was another box, smaller, but easier to open, and there was an envelope as well.  She ripped it open and read the note that was inside it:

 

> _Dear Weiss_
> 
> _Hope this finds you well.  Sorry it took so long, but you were really specific and not many people could have done something like this.  Let me know how it works._
> 
> _Best,_
> 
> _B.W._

 

            Weiss smiled and set the note aside.  She’d have to send a thank you note to Brent.  For now, though, she had her prize to discover.  She popped open the box and pulled out her request: a black glove, made from a nigh impenetrable dust-infused cloth and lined with dust-infused metal plates.  She pulled it on, finding that it nearly reached her elbow, with the metal plates stopping just beyond her wrist.

            She extended her arm forward, and, feeling the dust flowing through the glove, created a glyph.

            Weiss saw the results and was supremely satisfied.

            Now, she only needed someone, or some team, to test this on.

 

* * *

 

 

            “Did I hear you right Miss Scabiosa?” Glynda Goodwitch asked.

            “You did.  I want to fight first, and I want to face Team CRDL, all at once.”

            Weiss heard the shocked whispers going around the auditorium, most of them wondering what she was getting into (“Is she insane?” “She’s good, but four against one good?”).  Thankfully, her team wasn’t part of those whispers.  The night before, once they had all settled down and Weiss recounted her part of the lunch time encounter (Yang, being Yang, embellished everything), she told them her intentions.

            “Can you handle them?” Ruby had asked, concerned.

            “I have a plan, if you want to hear me out on this.”

            They discussed the plan – it was a very technical, and there was no room for error – and in the end, they agreed that Weiss would be allowed to fight them, though they all advised caution, especially with Cardin.

            “He’s not Yang, but he’s still a decent fighter.  Be smart against him,” Blake said.

            “I know.  I can do this.”  Weiss believed that last night.

            She believed it now as well, as she ascended to the stage on the left.  On the right, Team CRDL stood, huddled together, discussing (by Weiss’ ears) both the insanity of Weiss’ request and the best way to embarrass her completely.

            (they have no idea what’s coming)

            “If all parties are ready, I can begin the countdown,” Professor Goodwitch informed the fighters.

            “I’m ready,” Weiss said.

            “Whatever.  This faunus is going to be taught a lesson,” Cardin said, laying his mace, Bustard, on his shoulder.

            “Then I shall set the timer.  Once the buzzer rings, you may begin combat.  The same rules apply: fight until incapacitated or surrender.  If I see that any combatant is breaking the rules or fighting to inflict gross bodily harm, I will end the fight and will determine appropriate disciplinary actions.  Are we clear?” Goodwitch asked.  Everyone on stage acknowledged her.  “Good.  Then assume your stances and await the buzzer.”

            Weiss stood still, Myrtenaster at the ready, staring at her opponents.  They were in a diamond formation, with Cardin taking the rear, though it may be a feint.  For all Weiss knew, he could be attacking himself, and using his teammates as guards to make sure she didn’t escape him.

            No matter.  She could take them all.

            (five seconds she could hear)

            They would pay for her mother’s death.

            (four seconds)

            _“Remember, Weiss, no matter what happens to me_

            (three seconds)

            _“No matter what happens_

(two)

            _“Don’t succumb to revenge.  Fight to save others, not to destroy them.  Promise me this.”_

(one)

            “… I’m sorry mother.  I can’t.”

            The buzzer went off, and immediately Weiss created her overhead glyphs, focused the ice dust into them, and launched ice floes at Lark, Thrush, and Bronzewing.  All three were hit and sent backwards, hitting the floor, and they were trapped there, the ice locking them to the stage.

            And just like that, it went to a solo match with Cardin.

            “Don’t think that’ll work with me!” Cardin yelled at her, running forward, bringing his mace up over his head.  Weiss was prepared though, launching herself forward with her glyphs, closing the distance in an instant, and got within Cardin’s range of attack.  She landed several blows with her blade, chipping away at his aura.

            “Get off me!” Cardin shouted.  He threw his shoulder into Weiss, knocking her back several feet, but she recovered instantly and threw herself at him again.  Cardin was slightly more prepared, sidestepping enough to let the white haired faunus fly by him, though not before taking another hit to his aura.  Weiss skidded to a stop and turned to face him.  She came at him a third time, but this time Cardin reacted quicker, swinging his mace right in Weiss’ line of assault.  The strike connected, knocking Weiss away, and generating ‘oohs!’ and ‘aahs!’ from the students.

            She was unharmed though, for as she stood back to her full height again, everyone could see why she didn’t take any damage: Weiss had formed a glyph shield with her right hand, amplified by the glove she was wearing.

            Weiss resumed her sword stance, willing the glyph away and leveling her sword at Cardin.  The leader of CRDL glared at her, baring his teeth, and charged, pulling his mace through the air, ready to strike at Weiss.  He approached fast, and as he swung down, Weiss dodged to the side, her glyphs pushing her out of the way.  She didn’t go far though: she lunged forward and slammed her palm into Cardin’s unprotected side, firing a glyph – amplified by the dust in her glove – that sent him flying and tumbling across the stage.

            The wolf faunus didn’t let up, flinging herself across the stage and landing on top of Cardin.  He tried swinging his mace at her, but she dodged underneath the strike and, reacting quickly, ripped another glyph into him, his body rebounding violently off the floor.  His mace rolled away from him, but Weiss didn’t notice.  She hit him again, and this time his aura was gone, leaving him defenseless.

            “He’s incapacitated Weiss, the match is over.”

            Weiss didn’t hear, or care, the rage blinding her completely.  She reared her arm back again, preparing another glyph, wanting to unleash everything into this human, this scumbag, this being that dared hurt her, hurt her mother, killed her mother, they would pay they would pay THEY WOULD PAY

            She felt the tackle before she heard it or smelled it.  Roses lingered in the air, all around her.  Weiss looked up, ready to hit the offending person but she stopped.  Ruby had tackled her, held her down.

            “Weiss, snap out of it!”

            (is she… crying?)

            Weiss blinked, shook her head, looked around.  Glynda was looking after Cardin, who had rolled on his side, coughing and wheezing.  She couldn’t see the crowd, but she couldn’t hear them either.

            Stunned silence reigned over the room.

            “Ruby…?”

            “Weiss,” Ruby said.  She was definitely crying, tears falling on Weiss’ combat shirt.  “What happened?  What happened?!”

            Weiss didn’t know.

            Or she did.

            She ignored her mother.  She became the thing she wasn’t supposed to be.

            A faunus that humans feared.

            “Weiss, to my office now,” Professor Goodwitch commanded, looking down at Weiss.

            The wolf nodded.  Ruby got off her and, as she got to her feet, Weiss took off her glove, and handed that and her blade to her leader.  “Take care of these.”

            She walked off stage, passed the students, passed her other teammates, both looking concerned (especially Blake, her eyes showing… sadness?).

            Weiss walked the hallway alone, ready to meet whatever judgment came her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this was a thing?
> 
> Truth be told, this wasn't how I originally conceived of this chapter. The damn things write themselves sometimes, and this was how it ended up. I hope you guys enjoyed it though.
> 
> Also, Weiss' glove. My thought is this: Team RWBY has no defensive capabilities whatsoever (okay, their auras, but bear with me) (I RPG much). Yang can only do so much as a tank with natural armor, compared to say, Pyrrha, who has a shield and can still take a beating. Everyone else, meanwhile, can switch between melee and ranged, but with the way I've been developing Weiss, it made sense to make her a support character. Hence, the dust glove, and allowing her to focus a shield out of it (along with all the other insanity I've been doing with her).
> 
> I can expand on these thoughts if anyone asks, but that's the general head canon concerning this particular piece of fan fiction.
> 
> Next chapter (hopefully in a week or so): fall out, make up, and a... k-k-k-kissssuuu?!? O_O


	8. Rooftop Confessionals (I/II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling down, getting back up, and kissing a girl of her dreams, all in a day's and/or week's work for Weiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry it took so long, but I'm giving you an extra long chapter this week. There's a lot happening, and as much as I wanted to cut it in half (not one but two montages!), I felt that everything that happens here had to stay together.
> 
> So, sit back, relax, and enjoy!
> 
> (also all mistakes are my own again, I'll go back if I need to)
> 
> (also also made a slight change in chapter five at the end, it'll make some sense here)

_When Weiss turned fifteen, she finally accepted that she liked girls as much as boys._

_For a long time, she attributed it to just wanting to be around girls.  There was Valerie, from the soup kitchen in Vale, whom she always went to for everything, but at eight and nine years old, there was no inkling of attraction or understanding of attractions, not at that age.  It was a deep friendship, but when she had that moment of clarity, she wondered if that was the start._

_After Mistral, she encountered a few teens in Kalon, boys and girls, and started imagining what it would be like to kiss them.  She wanted to kiss the boys, more naturally of course, because that’s what it looked like everyone did: kiss boys if they were girls and vice versa.  No one kissed girls if they were girls and vice versa.  But Weiss was curious.  She never got the chance once Kalon was destroyed, but when she had that moment of clarity, she wondered the what ifs of kissing girls._

_Then she met Nissa at Gossling, and as she stared at her face and hair and eyes and lips, Weiss realized that she was attracted to girls.  She still liked boys, sure – there was the mayor’s son, he was only a year older and very hunky and smart – but Nissa…_

_She didn’t know who to talk to about this though.  Who could she trust with such vital information?  “Hi, I’m Weiss, and I’m attracted to girls as well as boys” was a phrase she would utter at one of those recovery meetings held in the larger towns and cities, but not in a place like Gossling, almost separated from the world.  Everywhere she looked, everyone who was together was always boys and girls, never boys and boys or girls and girls._

_No one would understand her._

_She decided to keep it a secret, though it didn’t last long, as a few days after her fifteenth birthday, Dina Ormaine-Winslot came up to her and asked: “Why are you so distressed Weiss?”_

_Weiss looked at her instructor’s spouse – she helped the wolf teen craft her weapon, her Myrtenaster – and brought her to a private place.  “I… can you keep a secret?  Like a big secret?”_

_“Of course I can,” Dina assured her._

_Weiss told her.  She told her how it finally clicked, as she was standing in a shower, thinking about her life and her memories, that she liked girls as well as boys, and found Nissa, the daughter of the Gossling’s Dust Shop Exchange owners, pretty and was very attracted to her, and didn’t know what to do about that attraction.  She told her that she didn’t know if it was right or wrong to think or feel this way._

_“I understand,” Dina said, nodding.  “Can I let you in on something?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“My teammate, Rickard, he liked boys, and only boys.”_

_“Really?” Weiss asked._

_“Really.  He did the same thing you’re doing now actually.  He sat us down in our dorm one day and told us that he liked other men and asked what we thought.  He’s our teammate, and we all knew he was a capable fighter.  But we knew that he might receive some blow back because Mistral being Mistral at the time, liking the same gender wasn’t completely open.”_

_“Did you tell him anyway?” Weiss asked._

_“We did.  We told him that, no matter what, we would always love him and would have his back for everything.  He smiled and cried and we all got into a big group hug and we all cried together because by that point, your team is your family._

_“He told us later that night, after we had dinner and completed our homework, that we were the first people he told about his attractions.  He was nervous, but knew that if anyone would understand, it would be us.”_

_“And now?”_

_Dina smiled.  “Now, he’s found a nice kind of husband, out in one of the towns surrounding Mistral.  Since retiring he’s been lobbying the governing bodies of Mistral and Anima to allow marriages between same-sex couples.  It’s a work in progress though.  They’ve just allowed human-faunus marriages and are viewing them as some sort of grand experiment before looking at his case.  A bit bone headed, if you ask me.  Rickard thinks he’ll get married in less than ten years though, depending on local elections and public support.  I told him to go to Vale to get married and he shook his head.  ‘Why come back to a place – my home – that won’t recognize my marriage in another place?  I want to fix that.’”_

_“That’s… he’s impressive,” Weiss decided after a moment._

_“He is.  Anyway, all that explanation aside, I’m gonna say the same thing to you Weiss that I told him.  You’re allowed to be attracted to whomever you’re attracted to, man or woman, human or faunus.  I’ll have your back and I’m sure Brent will too.”  Dina pulled Weiss into a hug._

_“Thank you Dina.”_

_“No problem.  Now, I’ve seen this Nissa girl around town,” she started, putting Weiss at arm’s length, holding her shoulders.  “She seems like a good girl, very smart and very pretty, like you said.  How are you going to approach her?”_

_The question put Weiss’ dilemma back to the forefront.  “I wish I knew.  I need to get to know her a bit more first.  Right now, I haven’t the slightest idea if she’s into girls or not, much less faunus.”_

_“Ah, I see.  Well, at least you’ve talked to her before, that’s good.  Do you have classes together?”_

_“A couple, yeah.”_

_“Good, good.  Ask her to hang out then.  Maybe go to her house?  At least start getting to know her better, that way you can find out for sure if she likes girls and, maybe, like you.  Though, don’t get upset if she doesn’t.  You’re still young, and there’s plenty of people out there that would want to get to know you better, boy or girl.  Understand?”_

_“I do,” Weiss said._

_The next day, she did just that, talking with Nissa a bit before class, and asking the girl if she wanted to hang out, and Nissa – smart, pretty, earnest and welcoming – said “sure” and “how about later today, after dinner?”_

_And Weiss agreed, though her nerves started getting to her as she walked to the Dust Shop where Nissa and her family lived.  She walked up the stairs along the side of the house and knocked on the door.  It opened, revealing a tall, mustached man._

_“You must be Weiss!” he said.  “I’m Nissa’s father, come on it.  She’s in her room.”  The tall man pointed down the hall to his daughter’s room._

_Weiss walked down, her heartbeat banging in her chest with every footstep, sweat beading in her closed fists.  She had to breathe and relax, they were just hanging out, nothing more._

_Weiss reached Nissa’s door, paused, and took a deep breath.  Everything will be fine._

_She knocked._

_“Weiss?” she heard through the door._

_“It’s me!”_

_“Come in, I want to show you my room!”_

_Weiss steeled herself, grabbed and turned the doorknob, and pushed the door open._

 

* * *

 

 

            Weiss pushed through the door to Team RWBY’s dorm room and entered, Yang following in behind her.  Inside, she saw Ruby and Blake, both sitting on the latter’s bed, now standing up, though Ruby looked away from Weiss and the wolf found her resolve breaking.

            “What happened?” Blake asked as they approached.

            “She got a week’s suspension,” Yang said, her hand on Weiss’ shoulder.  The faunus was slightly reassured that her teammate was talking for her.  “Glynda was ready to expel her, but I told her and Ozpin and the other teachers about Cardin and Team CRDL harassing her yesterday.  Weiss confirmed, and they asked Cardin’s teammates about it.  They didn’t deny it.  They’re going to check the cameras where they can, but the teachers ended up using that as the excuse for not kicking her out.”

            “It still doesn’t excuse her actions,” Ruby said, a cutting edge in her voice.

            “Ruby…”

            “She’s right,” Weiss cut Yang off, waving her hand at the blonde.  She looked at Ruby, addressing her directly: “My actions were inexcusable today.  I could have killed someone, because I let my emotions get the better of me.”

            (I have betrayed their trust, especially hers…)

            Ruby shook her head.  “Team meeting now.  We all need to talk.”  She pointed towards Blake’s bed, directing its owner and Yang there before joining them on it.  Weiss sat on her bed, her own hot seat, looking towards her team.

            “When we agreed to let you do this,” Ruby began, sitting between her other teammates, “did you plan on your own to do this?”

            Weiss shook her head.  “I… no, it was… it’s complicated.”

            “Nearly taking somebo –”

            “Ruby,” Yang said, cutting off Ruby.  “She knows, okay?  I know you’re upset, but you need to chill.”

            Ruby shrugged.  She was angry, Weiss saw, and frustrated and looked ready to slice ten Grimm in half.  “Fine, whatever.  You want to direct this meeting then?”

            “Yeah.  Blake and I will.”  Yang looked back to Weiss.  “Why complicated?” she asked the wolf.

            “It’s… part of my memories are hazy about this, but I’ll start as far back as I can remember, okay?”  Yang motioned for her to continue.  “My mom and I, we lived in Vale for a while, when I was younger.  We got help from a soup kitchen, I don’t think it’s there anymore but I haven’t check yet.  We dyed our hair and ears for a while too, but I can’t remember why exactly.  There was one day though, this was the one I can’t remember well.  We were walking through Vale, there was… something, some people talking.  A fight broke out, I think.  It might have been a bomb.  Mom got hurt, and we got away.

            “She never got better though.  Two weeks after she got hurt, mom died.

            “Something about that day though… it’s weird.  I keep having these… feelings, of hating humans, because they were responsible for hurting my mom, but she told me, before she died, not to seek revenge, to fight to protect people.  And I’ve tried, because mom was the best, and she knew what to tell me to make me understand.  But then I see these people, like Cardin, like his team, and how they treat other people, other faunus, and I struggle, I struggle to keep those words my mom said within me.”

            Weiss paused, looking up at her team.  “That’s what happened.  My mom told me no, but I did it anyway, and I nearly killed someone, because I let my anger blind me.  And I’m truly sorry for that.  I’m so sorry, and now I don’t know what to do, or if you’ll guys ever accept me again, cause all you’re going to see now is this rabid animal who attacked a defenseless human and nearly killed him.”  She looked away, hands covering her face, openly crying now.

            She let it out, and now she didn’t know where she stood with her team.  She didn’t want to look at them, especially Ruby, her partner, the one she wanted to be the best for and now she wasn’t.  She just wanted to disappear, never to see them again.

            (that would be the best for everyone)

            “Weiss.”  It was Blake that spoke.  “Have you ever gone to someone for this?”

            She shook her head, her hands still covering her face.

            “Why not?”

            Weiss took a deep breath, looked up, seeing the expectant faces of her teammates.  “Because I found other people that didn’t treat me like an animal, or kick me or hurt me.  It confused me at times, having these different emotions, like, why are they treating me nice?  Why aren’t I hating them when I should?  Being around humans when I was in Anima was different, because they were all nice, so I didn’t address the anger.”

            “Do you hate us?” Yang asked.

            “No,” Weiss said.  She looked at all her teammates, and settled her eyes on Ruby, still looking angry, but also… she couldn’t tell.  Ruby, so easy to read normally (why can’t you tell me?), but not now.  “No, I don’t hate you,” she said again.

            It was then that Ruby got up and made her way to the door.  “Where are you going?” Yang asked.

            “I need to go.  I need… I need to think.”

            “You called this meeting, you can’t leave without dismissing it!”

            “Dismiss it yourself then!” Ruby shouted back.  She looked between her teammates, barely looking at Weiss.  Her features softened, slightly.  “I… I just need to get away for a bit.  I understand everything, I do, but… she nearly killed someone.  Weiss, you nearly killed someone, and I can’t forgive that, not now at least.”  Ruby finally looked over to her, frowning.  “I just need to go.”

            Ruby left the room, pulling the door closed behind her, and Weiss’ heart broke even more.

            She barely heard Yang and Blake talking between themselves (“What happens now?” “Dorm arrest, escort to cafeteria and the gym, no Vale trip for two weeks either.”) and just wanted to hide away even more.  She got up and shuffled her way towards the bathroom (“Do you think they’ll offer counseling?” “They will, it’s part of the agreement for not expelling her.”), pulling the door shut behind her and slumping to the floor.

            And then Weiss cried, hard, harder than she’s cried in years.  She stayed that way for a few minutes, not hearing the door open, only feeling a body (the smell of vanilla and cardamom and…) hugging her tightly, rubbing her back, crying into her teammate’s shoulder (“Go look for your sister, I’ll stay here.”), until she couldn’t cry anymore.

            She looked up, seeing Blake staring back at her.  The black-haired girl ran her thumb on Weiss’ face, wiping her tears away.  “I don’t want her to hate me Blake!”

            “She won’t, not forever,” she said, pulling Weiss back into a hug.  “You’re going to have to earn her trust again though, you understand that, right?”

            Weiss nodded into her teammate’s shoulder.  She held onto Blake for what felt like hours but was only minutes, before she was pulled up to her feet.  Blake escorted her back to her bed, putting her under her sheets.

            “Get some sleep, okay?  We’ll get through this week.”

            “I hope so,” Weiss said weakly.  She tried falling asleep, but her body was restless and she couldn’t stay in one spot.  She ended up rolling towards Ruby’s bed, hoping the girl would come back soon, that she could talk to her partner and tell her sorry again and that she would do anything she could to make things right again, just so she didn’t have to see that look on her face that broke her heart.

            Weiss finally fell asleep an hour and a half later, the thought of doing whatever it took to fix things with Ruby filling her mind, hoping things wouldn’t get worse.

 

* * *

 

 

            It took nearly a week and a half and a complete catastrophe in combat class before Ruby sat down with Weiss.  It was the longest, most miserable stretch of time that Weiss experienced since her mother died.

            The weeklong suspension came and went, and Weiss stayed as busy as she could, keeping up on her reading, exercising in the small amount of dorm space that she had available, and having Blake and Yang bring her each day’s assignments.  Ruby stayed away from the room most afternoons after classes ended, opting, according to Yang, to study in the library or put in extra training sessions.  By the time Ruby returned each day, she was too tired to talk to Weiss.  That was the excuse: in practice, the red-haired girl was ignoring her in general, which continued to break the faunas’ heart.

            Nothing changed for the first two days after Weiss’ suspension ended.  Ruby still avoided Weiss, and Weiss continued her silent misery.  On the third day, when combat class began, Professor Goodwitch announced partner fights that day, and immediately picked Ruby and Weiss to go first.  It was Weiss’ first match since the four-on-one match against CRDL from the week prior.  The wolf immediately looked to her teammate, hoping for anything other than dismissive irritation, but still received it.  They climbed on stage, and squared off against a pair of first years from team FRST.  On a normal day, Ruby and Weiss would mop the floor with the other first years not named Pyrrha Nikos.

            This was not a normal day, and the resulting fight was nothing short of disastrous.  Their lack of communication over the past week plus caused them to be out of rhythm completely: Ruby ran off, and when Weiss tried to support from afar she misjudged Ruby’s attacks, nearly hitting her partner with ice shards.  The distraction turned the fight completely against them: Ruby couldn’t get out of a two-on-one fight, and Weiss, hesitant from last week’s fight and already flustered from her miscue, didn’t know how to assist Ruby until it was too late.  The red-haired girl was knocked out, and the wolf was placed on the defensive until she too was forced to surrender.

            The fight lasted all of forty seconds, and it was their first loss as a pair.

            “Why did you nearly hit me!?” Ruby shouted as soon as the match was concluded.

            “I didn’t know where you were going!  I’m sorry!”

            “Were you looking to hurt me too then?” Ruby shouted in reply, and immediately regretted the words.  Weiss felt struck, winded, and her heart, still broken, fell apart more.  She saw Blake and Yang run on stage – Blake went to her, saying something she couldn’t understand (“Hey, Weiss, come back to me…”); Yang shouting something indecipherable at Ruby, not seeing the latter’s reaction – and together they brought the pair off stage.

            Weiss, disoriented, never saw Ruby storm off, Yang chasing after her in hot pursuit.  Blake had remained, rubbing her back and telling her to breathe.

            Time flew from there, and Weiss, hardly remembering the rest of the day, laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, blinking away silent tears.  How could things have gotten so horrid?  What can she do now to fix how things were with Ruby?

            She cried herself to sleep.

            Ninety minutes later, she felt her arm being tugged on.  She woke up, blinked several times, and saw Ruby standing next to her bed, still dressed in her combat skirts.

            “Grab your robe,” she said.  “We’re going somewhere quiet.”

            Weiss, confused, got up anyway, grabbing her slippers and her robe, looking back at her other teammates (both sound asleep, both unwary of their actions), before following Ruby out of their room.  She kept a short distance from her leader as they walked through the halls before coming to a stairwell.  They climbed up the stairs and ended up on one of the roofs, overlooking parts of Beacon Academy.

            “Sit,” Ruby commanded, and Weiss nodded, sitting against the short wall by the edge of the roof.  The wolf watched as Ruby paced across the roof, going to one end and back several times before she stopped, looked to Weiss, and then sat next to her, back to the wall.

            Ruby sighed, and her shoulders sagged down.  “I’ve been such an idiot,” she started.

            “No, I’ve deserved –”

            “Stop.  Stop Weiss.  You don’t,” Ruby told her, more forcefully than intended.  “I mean… no, you don’t deserve it.  You did something bad, really bad… but I’ve been acting worse, and today, today was…”

            “I didn’t mean to hurt you.  I never would,” Weiss implored.

            “… I know.  Yang yelled at me too.  Told me to get a hold of myself and stop taking it out on you, and I didn’t realize that I was because I figured ‘hey, I’m not talking to you how am I taking it out on you?’ but then I realized I was because I wasn’t talking to you, and…” Ruby paused, looking to Weiss.  “… and I knew then that I was being a bad teammate, a bad leader.”

            “I…” Weiss wanted to say something, anything, but the admission by Ruby shocked her to silence.  She wanted to reach out to her in some way, to rub her arm, to hug her, to tell her that it’s okay, but as she watched Ruby, she saw her partner trying desperately to resolve her internal conflict.

            “But after Yang yelled at me,” Ruby said, pressing on, “I wandered around campus, and did some thinking, some soul searching, and then I remembered the conversation we had a few weeks ago, about trying to be a good leader, about finding my purpose… and it’s tough.  It’s tough being this young and leading a team and facing this conflict that could have destroyed our team, and I didn’t take it well, and instead of trying to resolve it like I should have I decided to ignore you completely and _that_ nearly ended up destroying the team.

            “I’m not going to excuse my behavior.  I’ve been a bad partner to you and a bad leader for Team RWBY, but I’m going to fix that, starting with you.”  Ruby turned to Weiss, sitting on her knees now and looking the faunus right in her eyes.  “I’m still having trouble with what you did to Cardin, but I forgive you, and I’m going to give you another chance to trust you again.  I’ve been getting the reports from your counseling sessions so far, and I’m glad they’re going well.  I know it’s been difficult for you, and I haven’t helped, so I’m going to help.  I’m going to listen and support and be the best leader I can for you.”

            “Thank you, Ruby,” Weiss said, tears starting to form, looking to say more, but was cut off before she could say anything else.

            “I want you to know this though: if you harm another person again with the intent to seriously injure or kill, you won’t be a part of this team any longer.  Do you understand?”

            Weiss, tears in free fall, whispered: “I do, I do.”

            Ruby smiled.  “Good.  Now come here, because I’ve missed your hugs and you need one right now.”

            And Weiss launched herself at Ruby, sobbing hard into her teammate’s shoulder, feeling the warmth of her (rose scented) body and arms and, for the first time in over a week, felt relief.  The tension she felt from her partner and not being able to talk with her had been lifted, replaced with… a truce?  She knew, as her tears died down and she relaxed into Ruby, that she had to earn her partner’s trust back.

            She resolved to do her best to earn it.

            For now, they stayed in each other’s embrace, sharing their warmth against the mid-autumn night, the silence finally comfortable instead of tense.  Weiss was feeling exhausted though, and was beginning to fall asleep on Ruby when she heard the red-haired girl hum a melody, soft and comforting.  Weiss blinked, and reluctantly left Ruby’s embrace, wiping her eyes and face from her mostly dried tears.

            “What melody is that?” she asked.

            “My mom sang it to me,” Ruby explained.  “I never told you how my mother died, right?” Ruby asked.  Weiss shook her head.  “I was young, I think five?  Six?  She went on a mission.  Dad didn’t say where, just that it was a routine one, she’d be home soon.  Except she never did.  We were told that it was Grimm that overwhelmed her, but I’m not sure if that’s true, because they told us about the body and how they described it wasn’t how a Grimm attacks humans and… okay, I guess you don’t need the gruesome parts,” she said, chuckling at the end.

            “It’s fine.  Continue,” Weiss said.  Ruby closed her eyes, hummed for a second, looking to be reminiscing about the melody in her head.

            “It’s one of the few things I remember about her though, besides the picture that dad has, and that thing I told you about back before initiation.  It helped me go to sleep every night, and when she went out on missions I sang myself to sleep.  Yang tried a couple times, and she was kinda successful.  I kept in it my head and sang it on occasion so I never forgot, even when I was able to sleep on my own.  It’s one of those memories that’ll never go away.  You have those too, right?”

            “I do.” (all the time)  “My mom never really sang, but she stayed with me sometimes to make sure I fell asleep.  She was good like that.”

            “I’m glad you had that,” Ruby told her.  “I’m sorry about what happened to her… I never got a chance to…”

            “I know, it’s okay,” Weiss said.  “You were mad, I understand.”

            “It’s still a poop thing to do you know,” Ruby said, smiling slightly.  “Your memories are just as important, if not more so.  They make who you are, and I understand what you went through that made you act that way.  Hopefully you’ll focus on the better memories from now on and use them when you fight.”

            “I will,” Weiss nodded.  “I’ll make sure to never do that again.”

            “Good.”  Ruby stood up then, stretching and cracking her back ever so slightly.  “Now, it’s late.  Let’s head back.”

            “You go ahead.  I’ll be down in a minute,” Weiss said.

            “Everything okay?”

            “Yeah.  I just need a moment to myself.”

            “Take five moments then.”  Ruby grinned, bowed, and walked off.

            “Thank you,” Weiss said, halting Ruby.

            “For what?”

            “Not hating me.”

            Ruby looked back, smiling sadly.  “I never did.  If anything, I hated myself, and you were the target.  Now let’s move on from this, okay?  I’ll see you downstairs.”

            Ruby left, leaving Weiss to herself.

            She cried again, though for the first time in a long time, they were tears of joy.  Tears of relief.

            Ruby didn’t hate her, and it was the best thing Weiss could ask for.

 

* * *

 

 

            For the next week, Weiss worked harder than ever at Beacon, and it was the best week she’s experienced since arriving at the academy.  She was focused and dedicated, both in and out of class, in improving herself and showing Ruby that she would do what it took to earn her trust.  She made up for her lost work in her classes, staying awake during all of Professor Port’s classes and managing a decent abridgement of notes in Professor Oobleck’s classes.  She excelled in Professor Habenstein’s class, posting the best marks for the week.

            And when it came to combat class, her and Ruby reemerged as the best partner pairing in their year.  They fought together twice, and both times they won decisively.  They found their rhythm, utilizing Weiss’ dust glove for defensive and offensive purposes.  Her glyph shield was exception, but they also discovered that her rotation glyphs could last a bit longer with the glove, and one of their victories came when they recreated their springboard – Weiss focusing her blade and glove into the glyph – and launched Ruby into an incredible tornado attack, blowing their opponents off the stage.

            Suffice to say, Weiss was extremely happy with their results there.

            Outside of class, Weiss completed her homework each day before dinner, and worked with Ruby constantly – the red-haired girl struggled during the suspension week – helping to improve her marks all around.  They trained together as well, both as partners and with the full team, improving their overall form, function, and flow (“We’re absolutely MEOW-varlous!” Yang said one day, causing Blake to touch the top of her head, curiously, Ruby to kick Yang in the shin, and Weiss give the blonde a deadpan look, stating “I’m a wolf, make wolf puns if you can.”).  With the tension between Ruby and Weiss gone, their internal dynamics improved considerably too.  Weiss noticed that Blake was opening up some more too, both to her and to Yang, the latter of which Blake hung onto at times.  Yang, being Yang, flirted with the black-haired girl as much as everyone else not named Ruby Rose (though she occasionally teased her younger sister, much to Ruby’s chagrin).

            And, somehow, Weiss found herself being more open to Ruby as well, in part to increase trust, but also because she found a person to confide in.  There were several nights after lights went out that the pair sat between their beds and chatted about, for instance, Weiss’ time at Gossling and Ruby’s short stint at Signal.  One night, Yang, being Yang, forced them to bed after being woken up to their giggling, and, glowering over them, pointed to each of their beds and told them to shut up.  They did go to bed (teasing Yang with a “Yes moooom!”), but instead of sleeping right away they messaged each other on their scrolls for another hour.

            Every night, Weiss went to sleep happy.

            Everything in Weiss’ life was going great.

            That was, until she went to Vale and met Penny Polendina.

 

* * *

 

 

            During Weiss’ suspension week, the rest of the team – at Ruby’s insistence at the time – went down to Vale on that Saturday.  The team stayed with Weiss the following weekend, opting to spend the day with her instead of making another trip to Vale when she wasn’t allowed to go.  They agreed this weekend to go together, and Weiss watched Ruby bounce enthusiastically on numerous occasions.

            Ruby’s energy only increased as they boarded the transport ship to go to Vale.

            “What’s she so excited for?” Weiss asked Blake and Yang, as they all watched Ruby stare out the window, her feet stamping and jumping in place.

            “She’s hoping to meet a friend of hers,” Blake answered.

            “Who?”

            “Penny something (“Polendina Yang!”).  We met her two weeks ago,” Yang explained.  “She’s… weird, I guess.”

            They told Weiss how they happened to come across Penny: two weeks ago, in Vale, they were walking around and Ruby slammed into what she described as a “block of metal”.  They looked over and saw a teenage girl – grapefruit-colored hair, pink bow, teal eyes – sitting on the ground.  They checked on her, introduced themselves, and moved along.  Ruby, according to Yang, called her “friend”, and the girl known as Penny came rushing back to them, pledged friendship, and she stuck with them for the rest of the day.  They talked enough that, according to Blake, Ruby seemed intrigued by the girl enough to tell her “We’ll come back next week and hang out with you!”

            “Though we didn’t go last week, so I’m guessing Ruby’s really excited but also really nervous in the inside.  She kind of hides that well,” Yang told Weiss.

            “Why didn’t she mention her?  Or you two?”

            “We… I can’t remember, honestly,” Yang said.  “Blake?”

            Blake placed her hand on Weiss’ shoulder, apologetically.  “I’m sorry Weiss.  I think with the way things were at the time, telling you about Penny or the fun we had wouldn’t have helped you.  It could have made things worse between you and Ruby too.”

            “It’s… whatever, I guess,” Weiss shrugged.  “We’re better now.  I’m excited for today too.”  She forced a smile, though both Blake and Yang saw right through it.

            (it’s whatever, we’re fine… right?)

            The transport touched down, and the team left the port and began wandering through the streets of Vale.  They passed a dust shop that was closed for repairs, though they also saw through the windows that a lot of dust was removed and several displays were damaged.  The girls quietly agreed to start being more vigilant about the dust shop robberies that have been occurring.

            They continued on, pausing briefly at a coffee shop for refreshments, and as they continued on, sipping their drinks, they heard a shout of “Ruby!” from behind them.  The team turned around, and Weiss saw, for the first time, the girl known as Penny Polendina.

            “Penny!” Ruby shouted, and run ahead of her team, stopping in front of the girl and waving to her cheerily.  “How are you doing Penny?” Weiss heard her ask the girl.

            “I am feeling one hundred percent today Ruby!  How are you?”

            “You’re so funny Penny!  I’m doing great though, thanks!” Ruby said, laughing.  Weiss approached then with her teammates.

            “Hello Yang and Blake!  How are you?  And you must be Weiss!” Penny said, approaching the wolf faunus.

            Weiss nodded, muttered her greetings, and shook the girl’s hand (so powerful, what is she?!).

            “It’s a pleasure to meet you Weiss!” Penny said in earnest.  “I like your ears, they are very becoming of you.”

            Weiss didn’t know how to react to that at first, other than her ears folding down against her head.  It caused Penny to frown though.  “Oh no.  Did I say something wrong?”

            “N-no, it’s fine… no one actually says that about my ears, so I’m just a bit… surprised, I think,” Weiss explained.

            “Well, I do like them.  If there is anything you find objectionable to what I say, let me know and I will remember not to say that again,” Penny said, tapping her head as she did.

            Weiss nodded, glanced over to Blake and Yang, and mouthed “She is so weird!” and got “We know” and “Told you!” sent back.  She looked back to Penny, smiled, and said, genuinely: “It’s a pleasure to meet you too Penny.  I hope we can be friends as well.”

            Penny smiled, a huge one, and bounced back to Ruby.  “What are we doing today friend?”

            “We’re just going to walk around, care to join us?”

            “Oh yes, I do!”

            The five walked off together, meandering slowly through the streets of Vale.  Ruby and Penny took the lead, talking about anything and everything.  Weiss stuck to the back, tailing a bit behind Yang and Blake, watching them chat quietly.  She was feeling left out, almost detached from the group.  As much as Blake tried to bring her in, she only gave one or two word responses before bowing back out.

            The day wasn’t what Weiss was expecting.

            As they walked on though, she began watching Ruby, seeing her talk and laugh, and once or twice playfully shoving Penny (Ruby, the lightweight, shoved herself away from Penny for some odd reason).  They were really getting on well together, she noted, and she missed that.  Weiss began to think and visualize herself in Penny’s place, her talking with Ruby about anything and everything, and playfully shoving each other (Weiss, the lightweight, would get shoved several feet by Ruby).  She saw each other laughing, and at least once or twice, hang off each other, like a side hug, trying to keep themselves up while Yang yelled “Dorks!” from behind them, Ruby and Weiss turning back, sticking their tongues out at the blonde-haired girl, before they would turn back and keep laughing, keep enjoying each other’s company.

            Weiss stopped dead on the sidewalk.

            (this can’t be)

            She felt it happening, deep in the pit of her stomach, the warmth that develops and flows, up through her chest, into her heart.  It was the feeling she got the first time she saw and sat and talked with Nissa, the girl she remembered from Gossling, the girl she…

            (it can’t, I can’t)

            She looked up, seeing Ruby talk to Penny, saw herself there again, and she knew.

            (“Weiss?”)

            “No…”

            Weiss shook her head.  She couldn’t have these thoughts, these feelings, not for Ruby, her partner, her leader, her alpha.

            (“Earth to Weiss! Hello!”)

            She saw Ruby, and realized that she had, by some awful chance or luck, crushed hard on her, and she had no idea what to do.

            “Hey, Weiss!”

            The faunus looked up, seeing Yang in her face, Blake a few feet behind, looking concerned, but… something else?

            “Everything okay in that head of yours?” Yang asked, poking a finger on Weiss’ forehead

            “Yeah.  Yeah, I’m good,” Weiss answered, swiping the blonde’s hand away.  She had no doubts that her cheeks were red from her thoughts and tried to push them down.

            “See?  She’s good,” Yang told Blake.  “She probably got hot from staring at my ass for so long though!”  The blonde laughed and walked on.

            Weiss looked up, starting walking forward again, but saw Blake stare at her a bit longer, a bit focused.  The black-haired girl looked back once, towards Ruby, before looking back to Weiss.  She nodded, and then moved forward again.

            (oh no)

            (she knows)

            (Blake knows!)

 

* * *

 

 

            “For how long?” Blake asked.

            Weiss and the black-haired girl found themselves on a rooftop – the same one that Ruby took her to less than two weeks ago – once they got back from Vale.  Weiss needed to talk to someone, and since Blake knew, she grabbed her and pull her out of the room (“Just gonna talk real quick be right back!” leaving Ruby and Yang slightly confused but they shrugged all the same).  They got to the roof, and Weiss paced back and forth for a bit before sighing and walking to the edge of the roof, looking out at the rest of Beacon.

            Blake pulled up beside her, and when she asked her question, Weiss didn’t know how to answer it.  Not at first at least.

            How long had she been having these feelings?  Certainly the last week did wonders for her general relationship with Ruby, but she hadn’t consider anything going beyond platonic.  But seeing her with Penny today ignited something.  Jealousy, maybe?

            But she couldn’t deny that fire in the pit of her being.

            “Longer than today,” Weiss finally answered.  “I’m not sure though.”

            “Do you plan on telling her?”

            Weiss shook her head.  “I’m still trying to fix… this,” she said, waving her arms around.  “I doubt after what I did she probably wouldn’t have those same feelings for me.  I imagine that would have crushed her more.”

            Blake nodded.  They stood in silence for a while, looking at the world around them, listening to the sounds of students returning from Vale, hanging out in the courtyard, or returning to their rooms.  The fractured moon, Weiss saw, was hanging higher than normal tonight.  The wind blew through, and Weiss buttoned up her jacket, trying to keep the cold away.

            A thought entered Weiss’ head as she glanced over to Blake.  “What about you?” she asked.

            Blake smiled, that small, soft, yet sad smile.  “Long enough,” she answered after a moment.

            “You went after her right away, right?”  Blake nodded.  “How come?”

            “She… intrigued me.  I saw her those few times before initiation and realized that’s someone I needed in my life.  Someone filled with unbridled joy and energy, even if she’s a bit…?”

            “Impulsive?  Crass?”

            Blake chuckled (she chuckles!).  “Those, yes.  They’re a part of her though, you know?”  Blake looked over at Weiss.  “She makes me smile, much like Ruby makes you smile.  You just wish she notices you smiling too.”

            And then Weiss understood, that look that Blake had before when she saw Yang and Nora being friendly and wondering why it wasn’t Blake and Yang being friendly.

            “She comes back to the room sometimes smelling like her too,” Blake said.

            Weiss hummed in response, then blinked.  Smelling like her?  That caught Weiss’ attention.  “Wait, how do you –”

            “You haven’t noticed?”

            “Noticed what?” Weiss asked.

            Blake smirked.  “Guess I’m too good at hiding then.”  She reached up to her bow and pulled the string.

            And, by the light of Remnant’s fractured moon, Weiss saw a pair of black, furry cat ears spring free on Blake’s head.

            “You’re a…”

            “Yup, I am.”

            “Just like me?”

            “Just like you.”

            Weiss started smiling.  Blake’s a faunus!  Holy shit yes!  She wasn’t the only faunus on this team!  She had someone to confide in now, someone that would understand her!

            And yet, a troubling thought: “But why do you hide your ears?”

            “It’s… complicated,” Blake sighed.

            “How?”

            Blake looked ahead, staring at Beacon and Vale.  “Promise me you won’t tell the others, at least until I do.”

            Weiss nodded.  “Promise.  I’m all ears.”

            “Okay.”  Blake closed her eyes for a moment, looking deep in thought.  When she spoke, she still looked ahead: “I was with the White Fang, both when it was good and when it was… not so good, like it is now.”

            “Wow.  How deep?” Weiss asked.  She knew of their recent actions, but hadn’t realized what they used to be.

            “My parents were the leaders when the White Fang were a peaceful activist group.  They fought for coexistence between humans and faunus, but did it through demonstrations and protests.  It didn’t work though, because there was often violence against faunus and humans supporting faunus.  Humans hate the things they fear or find disgusting, as you’ve learned a few times.

            “That’s when… that’s when others forced their way in, and my parents were sent back to Menagerie.  And those people sought coexistence, but through violent means.  For a time… for a time, I believed that.  It’s tough growing up, and you see faunus pushed around, and all you want to do is fight back… so we fought, and I thought we were fighting for good.  But that caused even more problems, and I got in too deep and saw how ugly we were.  So, I left, about a year ago, and I’ve been hiding ever since, at least to blend in with humans.”  Blake closed her fist tighter around her hair ribbon, and Weiss resisted the urge to grab her hand, if only to try and console her in some way.

            Instead, she asked, as if this were any better: “Blake… when did you last see your parents?”

            “It’s been far too long.”

            “Why?”

            “Because when they asked me to join them back at home, I refused.  I yelled at them for giving up the cause, and I left, not realizing how much I was already corrupted by the new White Fang.”  Blake hung her head in shame, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

            This time, Weiss didn’t hold back, reaching out and grabbing Blake’s hand with both of hers.  “Then… then… let’s go to Menagerie!” she said, randomly, desperately (an impulsive idea).  “Let’s go find your parents!”

            Blake turned towards her.  “Why?  Didn’t you hear me!  They won’t want me back!”

            “But what if they do?” Weiss asked.  “What if they miss you as much as you miss them?  I’m sure they would want to see their daughter grown up and trying to fix things now, right?”

            “I… can’t.”  Blake looked away.

            (don’t give up on her Weiss) “Why not Blake?”

            “Because…” Blake paused, before turning to look at Weiss again.  “Because I’m always running away.  I’m ran from my parents, I ran away from _him_ , and I’m running away now by hiding who I am.”

            Weiss stepped forward, pulling Blake into a hug, reversing their roles over the past few weeks of Blake consoling Weiss.  “Then let’s do it together.  You and me and Ruby and Yang, the whole team, we’ll go together to make things right for you.”

            “I can’t, not right now at least.”

            “No, I know.  In your own time Blake.  Whenever you find the courage, whenever you get rid of that hair tie… I’ll be there for you, and I’m sure our teammates will be too.”

            Blake nodded into Weiss’ shoulder.  “Thank you.  I… I’m glad that you understand.”  She pulled back and smiled at Weiss.  “Thank you.”

            Weiss returned her smile.  “Any time.  Let’s sit now, okay?  I just want to relax and think about less depressing things.”

            “Like our girl problems?” Blake offered.  They shared a laugh – Weiss louder than she thought she would – as they sat against the wall, leaving a small space between them.

            They lapsed into a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Weiss turned to Blake, asking: “So you can smell Yang?”

            “Yup!” Blake answered, popping the ‘P’.

            “That… sucks, a lot.”

            “It does, yeah… but what can I say about it?  ‘Yang, I can smell you every time you’re with Nora or with another person so would you please stop and look at me instead?’  I’m sure that’ll go over well.”

            “You can try, you know.” (niiiiice Weiss, very naïve of you)

            Blake shook her head.  “I’m not gonna say that.  I don’t know how to anyway.  It’s like… I’m fine with her having fun, right?  We’re young, and we should have fun, as much as we can while we’re here.  I just…”

            “You just want Yang to do that with you?” Weiss asked, hearing the answer click in her head.

            Blake blushed a furious blush.

            “You have it hard, huh?”

            “I guess I do,” Blake answered, before tilting her head towards Weiss and replying: “Just like you.”

            Weiss sighed.  “Just like me…”

            “Well, you’re in a more precarious position than I am, like you said before.  Best advice?  Just keep doing what you’re doing.”

            “The whole reconciliation thing?”

            Blake nodded.  “It’ll take a while, but if you keep doing things right, and she’s more trusting of you, you can approach that subject when the time arises.  I don’t know Ruby well enough though to make that call.  Until today, I took her for someone that wasn’t interested in romance, at all.”

            “And now?”

            “And now… probably still isn’t interested, though she’s definitely captivated by Penny.”  Blake shrugged.  “She probably has those urges, but right now, being the best leader is her top goal, with everything else, including romance, being a distant second.  That’s my observations at least.”

            Weiss pulled her knees in, feeling more down that before.  “Should I just give up then?”

            “No, you shouldn’t,” Blake answered with a shake of her head.  “Just give it time, that’s all.  You’ll know soon enough.”

            It was not the answer Weiss wanted, but it would have to do.  She laid her head on her knees, looking towards Blake, and thought back to Nissa, and how, after a few months of crushing on her, realized that the girl didn’t have the same attraction proclivities as she had.  She gave up her interest in the girl shortly thereafter, and shifted her focus instead on training and preparing for her entrance exams to Beacon.

            She didn’t want the same thing to happen with Ruby though.  She wanted to know, even if it was a hint of some kind.  That feeling in the pit of her stomach came back, hard, and she knew that every time she would look or think about Ruby, she would get that feeling, and she wouldn’t know how to handle that.

            But as she looked at Blake, that feeling didn’t go away, and, whether through confusion or some other mistaken means, began to see the cat-eared faunus in a different light.  The moonlight, mostly overhead now, filled the rooftop, and Weiss studied Blake: her relaxed form sitting against the wall, her pale face shining in the light, her closed eyes, the furry appendages on her head, and her lips, loosely closed.

            In that instant, Weiss found Blake exceedingly beautiful.

            Or maybe she always found her beautiful.  The way she smells, the way she moves, the way she invaded her dreams at times…

            A thought – a random, dangerous thought – popped into her head.

            (don’t say it)

            “Hey…”

            (don’t you dare ask it Weiss)

            “What’s up?”

            (Weiss!)

            “Can… can I kiss you?”

            For her part, Blake only looked mildly surprised.  She glanced over to Weiss: “Why do you ask?”

            Weiss’ inner thoughts were yelling loudly at her, telling her that this was a bad idea, that kissing Blake and not Ruby was not a good thing at all.

            Weiss thought that maybe she should listen to them.

            “Never… no.”

            She didn’t listen.

            “I looked at you just now and wondered why it would be like to kiss you.”

            (don’t do this Weiss!)

            Blake nodded, almost imperceptibly.  “Have you ever kissed anyone before?” she asked.

            “I haven’t, no,” she shook her head in response.  “I’ve wanted to, back in other places I’ve lived in, but I never got the chance to.”

            “Shitty luck, huh?”

            “Yeah, I guess.”  By now, Weiss realized she should have listened to her inner thoughts.  She looked away from Blake, regretting everything she asked of her in the last minute, wishing the cat faunus would forget her ever asking; or, because that’ll never happen, just find a hole to dig herself and climb into and only dream about Ruby and every other regret she’s had in

            “Sure.  One kiss wouldn’t hurt.”

            Weiss snapped her head.  “Are you sure?”

            Blake merely shrugged.  “Why not?  It’s only a kiss.”

            “But… but I –”

            “Weiss,” Blake said, moving within Weiss’ space, gently placing her hands on the wolf’s arms.  “It’s okay, honestly.  I know you’re freaking out.  But it’ll be okay.  It’ll be one kiss, just so you can know what it’s like to kiss another person.”

            “And then?” Weiss asked a moment later.

            “Then, we can go back to crushing on the people we’re trying to get to notice us.”

            Weiss nodded, and turned her body, sitting on her knees and facing Blake.  She reached her arms out, trying to figure out where to place them (“On my hips Weiss.”), wondering out loud if she should keep her eyes open or closed (“You’ll close them on reflex, don’t think about it.”), thinking if she should breathe or hold her breath the whole time (“We have noses for that Weiss.  Now just relax.”).

            Weiss took a moment to relax, then focused her eyes on Blake’s.  The amber colored eyes were more magnificent up close, and for one small moment, she was curious if she’d seen those same colored eyes and black furry ears in another lifetime.

            She moved in close, tilting her head, making sure not to butt her nose onto Blake’s, her eyes sliding shut.  “Like this?” Weiss whispered.

            “Like this,” Blake replied, her breath bouncing an inch away from Weiss’ lips.

            Weiss leaned in, and felt her lips press against Blake’s.

            She left them there for a moment, not sure if there was anything else she should be doing.  She could taste the vanilla and cardamom scent that Blake’s been wearing or just naturally secreting for however long she’s been close to her.  It was pleasant, she decided.

            All too quickly, Blake moved away.  Weiss tried to, but the cat still held her arms, and she could still feel her breath on her face.  “You’re allowed to move your lips, you know,” Blake whispered.

            “Oh,” Weiss whispered, embarrassed, feeling her cheeks heat up.

            “Try again?”

            Weiss hummed an affirmative, and Blake closed in again, pressing their lips together, and this time Weiss moved her lips, kissing once, then twice, then a few more times. This time, the kiss was more than pleasant.

            Weiss, she discovered then, liked kissing, and imagined what it would be like to kiss Ruby.

            She mentally shook that thought away.  She was kissing Blake, and her focus for now should be on her.

            Besides, she found that she really liked kissing Blake.

            They kissed, gently, using only their lips, for what felt like maybe an hour or two but was only fifteen or so seconds.  They could have gone on longer, possibly used their tongues if they dared (scandalous Weiss!), but her ear swiveled towards the door, and she knew Blake’s did too.  They both moved away from each other, Blake’s lips red and plump, her cheeks blushed, and Weiss thinking hers were much the same.

            “Someone’s coming,” Blake whispered.  “Cover me.”  She reached for her hair ribbon, discarded at some point during their talking or kissing, and Weiss stood up, moving in front of her, just as the stairwell door opened.  Out walked Jaune and Pyrrha, talking casually as they walked onto the roof, and it took them a few moments for them to realize they weren’t alone.

            “Hey guys,” Weiss greeted, almost too nonchalantly, like she was hiding something, and she really hoped Blake would back her up soon.

            “Oh, hey Weiss.  And, is that Blake?” Jaune asked.

            Weiss finally felt her teammate’s presence behind her.  She glanced up, seeing the bow back in place, already missing the furry ears, but noticing also the redness remaining in her lips, and she willed herself not to touch her own, to not give themselves away.

            “Hey Jaune, hey Pyrrha,” Blake greeted.  “What brings you up here?”

            “I’m training Jaune,” Pyrrha said, quite proudly at that.  “He’s getting better every day.”

            “I’ve noticed, especially in combat class,” Blake replied.  Weiss was thankful that one of them could carry a conversation.

            “You guys, I’m not _that_ good yet,” Jaune said, blushing at the praise, rubbing his head as a distraction.

            “You’ll be great though, you’ll see.”  Pyrrha turned back to Weiss and Blake.  “What brings you two up here tonight?”

            “Just chatting,” Blake said.

            “Yup!  Chatting away about… stuff,” Weiss added, wishing right away she could eat those words.  Behind her, Blake groaned, loud enough for only her ears.

            “Should we go to another place?” Pyrrha asked.

            “Nah, you guys can have it.  Weiss and I were heading back anyway.”  Weiss felt Blake’s hand pressing against her back lightly, indicating that it was indeed time to go.

            “Okay.  Good seeing you guys!” Jaune said.

            “Oh!  Blake, Weiss, can you two do us a favor and keep this a secret?” Pyrrha beseeched.  “No one else knows we come up here.”

            Weiss nodded.  “We can, don’t worry.  We’ll leave you to it then.”  The pair waved them off and went through the door.  As it closed, both Weiss and Blake slumped against it, exhaling deeply.

            “That was close,” Blake said, making the obvious point.

            “Too close.  I’m glad we’re both faunus or else we would have been caught!”

            Blake hummed in response.  She glanced down to Weiss, a curious look in her eyes.  “Still… that was good.  You’re good at kissing Weiss.”

            The wolf faunus blushed again.  “I… thanks.  You’re really good too.”

            Blake smiled briefly, then pushed off the door and headed down the stairs.  “Let’s get back, for real though.  I’m sure they’re beginning to wonder where we went off to.”

            Weiss stayed back, but only for a moment longer.

            She wondered, deep down, what it would be like to kiss Blake again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Maniacal laugh, maniacal laugh
> 
> 2) On a scale of 1 to 10, how much do you guys hate me right now? :D
> 
> Two other things: 1) I tried to do Weiss' orientation reveal justice, at least by mirroring it slightly on my own experience. Sometimes, it's the mundane moments were you're alone, thinking to yourself, and you realize "Wow, I really am."
> 
> And, 2) Monochrome.
> 
> Now, just to nip this in the bud so all of you White Rose fans don't run away screaming (or come screaming after me with pitch forks and knives): this will not turn into a Monochrome fic. That's not my endgame here. This was something that I've been thinking about early on in the formation of this fic, and I really, really wanted to get to this chapter to write it. My main thing, and I hope I conveyed it well enough, was Weiss' development in her romantic life, and finding an escape from the perceived Nuts and Dolts by having the conflicted feelings with Blake.
> 
> Also, I've been very subtle about getting to this point too. I think.
> 
> (That said, I think I want to write Monochrome at some point, maybe a one-off or a 2-3 parter, I have to figure out what the angle will be, but this is my baby for now so I'll come back to that at some point)
> 
> Anyway, I know I promised in a couple of comments the next side quest, but I ran into 1) the chapter being over 9000 words, and 2) the side quest not matching the plot requirements. It'll be next chapter though, promise.
> 
> Speaking of: I'm going to take a few days to fully plot out the remainder of the first part of the story, to conclude season one. It'll be anywhere from 2-4 chapters, and then I'll take a short break and figure out how to make everyone hate me more for season two.
> 
> So, for next time, expect more kissing! More swearing! More reasons to hate me and chase me with pitch forks!


	9. That Fateful Day (One of Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss faces conflicts on two fronts: finding out who is robbing the dust shops in Vale, and her own growing feelings for Ruby and Blake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was about to apologize for this being later than expected...
> 
> But then I saw it's been exactly two weeks. Nope, not going to apologize. :P
> 
> Actually, I wanted to post this last night but I had my third storm related power outage in three days, so that threw me off some. Couple that with finally getting promoted to full time this week (woohoo!) and time seems to not want to be on my side.
> 
> Don't worry, I'm not giving up on you guys. More notes at the bottom.

Null

 

            Mid-October became mid-November.

            Classes continued onward, with the specter of finals creeping ever closer.

            Training continued, the team progressing, coming closer to being a complete unit.

            But that was what Weiss didn’t reflect back on, as she stared out at Beacon on a cold Sunday night.

            In the month leading up to that fateful day, Weiss would recall two scenes and events: 1) the team’s one visit to Vale; and, 2) her ongoing encounters with Blake.

            Those were the events that affected her the most, along with that fateful day.

 

* * *

 

 

-II

 

            Weiss’ goal, two weeks after her initial encounter with Blake, was to try and get closer to Ruby, at least through means of getting to know her better.  In some ways, she was successful: they continued to talk as much as they could, though classes were picking up, and their late-night conversations were more infrequent.  In lieu of physical communication, they spent most nights messaging each other from the comfort of their beds.

            It was beginning to occur to Weiss though that Blake’s suspicions about Ruby might be true: she wasn’t interested in romance.  No matter how much they talked, Weiss couldn’t get a feel for whether her magic haired leader had feelings for her beyond platonic.  There were a few awkward moments – the hugs, once or twice, that lingered a bit longer than necessary; that one time Weiss caught Ruby staring at… what was it again? (eyes, ears, face?) – but, nothing concrete.  Nothing that suggested romance with her.

            Then again, Ruby might not be interested in Weiss at all.  There was only one way to find that out though: she needed to see how Ruby was with Penny, and if there was anything happening between them there.  That would give Weiss the strongest evidence she needed to find out if Blake was right about their teammate.

            Off to Vale they went, two weeks after Weiss found out she was crushing hard on Ruby.  They found Penny once they departed the transport ship, and Ruby went ahead of the rest of the team with her.  Weiss, who last time was feeling like the fifth wheel, decided, this time, to understand her competition.  What did Penny offer that she didn’t?  Why would Ruby pick the grapefruit haired weirdo over her?

            And so, pushing aside her jealousy and her anxiety, she moved ahead of Blake and Yang and pulled up alongside Penny and Ruby.

            “Hey Weiss!” Penny greeted.  “Would you like to join us?”

            “Sure.  If you don’t mind, that is.”

            “Nonsense!  I don’t mind at all.  A friend of Ruby’s is a friend of mine!”

            Weiss nodded.  That… was a little too easy.  Still, she’d take what she could get to get closer to Ruby.

            Together, the three of them wandered through the streets of Vale, occasionally stopping to get a drink from a small mart or a pastry from a café (though Penny didn’t eat… or drink… weird girl).  They made their way down to the piers, watching boats come in and out of the harbor, and together, they laughed and joked and had a good time.

            And Weiss, having a wonderful time throughout the day, realized these two things: 1) Penny, the weirdo that she was, was also a great person to be around.  Her exuberance was matched by her naivety, almost like she was born yesterday and was learning about every little thing about the world as well as she could.  Weiss adored that about Penny, and wouldn’t mind being her friend in the long run.

            And, 2) Ruby had zero romantic interest in Penny.

            Weiss noticed this by how Ruby interacted with Penny.  She was doing much the same things with the grapefruit haired girl as she did with everyone else.  She hugged, she pushed them away playfully (in this case, Ruby pushed away from Penny, again), and seemed to enjoy the overall company of the people around her.  She didn’t motion or speak of any reason for doing things on a romantic sense, like a date or a hand hold.

            Blake was right: Ruby, apparently, was aromantic.

            Or… was she?  Weiss wouldn’t know until she asked her teammate, so until then, she could only presume.  It wasn’t good to presume that anyway.

            It also made her crush over Ruby that much harder to deal with.  Would the girl ever return the feelings Weiss felt towards her?  Should she keep fighting, or should she just give up?

            For now, as they sat on the bench and continued laughing at each other, Weiss resolved to keep it to herself for now.

            Until that fateful day, that is.

 

* * *

 

 

-I

 

            It took a few days after the rooftop encounter with Blake for Weiss to suggest to her faunus teammate that they should continue their… personal encounters.

            Blake, for her part, was extremely hesitant of the idea.  It took Weiss the better part of a week to convince her, but Blake eventually agreed to it, with certain conditions.  Besides it being strictly friends with some benefits for them, they agreed to minimize the time and places they would go to… have fun with each other (grow up Weiss, you can say “make out”).  Blake didn’t want people to start thinking things about them being together, especially with each of them pining away at another person, and Weiss agreed.  Everything they did would be for mutual fun and release, nothing more.

            So they set their schedule: every two or three nights, they’d go to the roof, make sure Pyrrha and Jaune weren’t practicing, and just talk, hang out, and kiss a lot.  No harm there.

            Except Weiss discovered that Ruby might be aromantic.  She was also discovering that she might be having deeper feelings for Blake too, against her better judgement.

            Blake noticed, however, and she said to the wolf faunus a couple nights after the last Vale trip: “I don’t want to lead you on.”

            “You’re not,” Weiss replied.  “I just…”

            “You like me.  I’m seeing it.”

            “I can’t help it.”

            “We should stop then.”

            Weiss shook her head.  “No, no… I can do this without becoming attached.”

            “You sure?”

            “Yeah.  I can.”

            “Okay.”  Blake pulled Weiss into a hug, planting a kiss between her ears.  “Don’t forget who we really want.”

            Weiss knew, but she was continually frustrated by her lack of progress with Ruby.  They still talked, and Weiss pined for her, hard, but wasn’t getting any clues from Ruby at all after the Vale trip, and Weiss didn’t want to say anything stupid to jeopardize their relationship.

            Which is why, a week later, Weiss did the dumbest thing she could think of: “Do you want to go on a date sometime?” she asked Blake.

            “Why?”

            Reaching for anything, Weiss answered: “I think we both need it.  We’re getting nowhere with our crushes, and I think it’ll do us both good just to go out.”

            “As friends though, right?  Remember what I said.”

            “I do,” Weiss said, remembering, and deciding, again the dumbest thing she could think of, that maybe asking Blake to be her girlfriend would be a good (or super hazardous) next step.  “Just as friends.”

            “Let me think about it then.”

            “After this weekend’s Vale trip?” Weiss asked.

            Blake nodded, and Weiss saw this faraway look in her eyes.  “Sure, that’s fine.  I’ll let you know that night.”

            And Weiss waited, thinking about where her and Blake could go on their possible date (maybe a seafood shop?), how she’d be able to afford it (what’s left in my stipend for the semester?), and thinking about how she should ask Blake to be her girlfriend (you’re so awesome and amazing and I really like you so let’s go steady?).  She ignored the fact that by doing this, she was masking her feelings for Ruby, but what can she do?

            Ruby was Ruby, and Weiss was beginning to think that they weren’t going to get together.

            Maybe… maybe it was okay to just be friends with Ruby.

            And so, she waited.

            Until that fateful day, that is.

 

* * *

 

 

That Fateful Day (I)

 

            Team RWBY arrived early in Vale on a Saturday morning, two weeks after their last trip.  Ruby had already informed them that Penny would be a no-show today, having mentioned that she had to have lunch and dinner with some important people.  Weiss was both sad and happy with the news: Penny was interesting, but that did leave her more time with Ruby, in whatever way she could get with her leader.

            The team had decided on having lunch at one of the restaurants down by the docks, pooling together their resources as much as they could to get a good lunch.  Yang didn’t want to have a buffet style lunch again, and everyone else agreed that having their own high-priced meals would be worth it, especially at the end of the semester and the ever-increasing workload.

            “This means, though, that we might not be able to afford another trip down here this semester,” Ruby informed her team.  “You guys understand that, right?”

            “We certainly do, oh captain my captain!” Yang told her, earning groans from Weiss and Blake and a death stare from Ruby.

            “Correction: this is Yang’s last trip.  You two can use her money for your own wishes.”

            “Hey!”

            “I approve of this plan,” Blake said, teasing her blonde-haired teammate.

            Weiss stayed out of this one, knowing full well that her thoughts lingered to possible alone time with the cat faunus.  What could they do, alone, with Yang’s money?  That was a fun (and still dangerous) thought.

            She looked around, her eyes swinging down a side street, looking for possible date ideas in this area of Vale.  She saw, instead, a couple of police cars down it, along with yellow tape blocking off a building at the next intersection.

            “Hey, we should check this out,” she said, pointing towards the police activity.

            Ruby looked, nodded, and together the team went down the street.  They arrived, seeing that it was a dust shop that got hit again, and found the police there taking witness statements where they could get them.

            “This looks recent,” Yang suggested.

            Ruby walked ahead, asking the nearest officer.  They chatted for a few seconds before she walked back over.  “Less than three hours ago.  They’ve barely started checking inside the shop, outside of the owner being taken to the hospital.”

            “This is getting out of hand,” Weiss said.  “How many of these robberies have we come across anyway?”

            “Too many,” Ruby replied.  “We should get in there.  Any ideas?”

            “I’ll go,” Blake said, stepping forward.  “I can get in there without anyone seeing me.”

            “I’ll come with you,” Ruby told her, taking a few steps forward.

            “Wait,” Weiss said, grabbing her partner’s arm.  “I should go.  I can hear better than you.  I’ll know when we’ll have to go.”

            Ruby nodded.  “Find us at the docks then.  We’ll make a plan from there.”  The sisters walked off, leaving Weiss and Blake in front of the dust shop.

            “How do we do this?” Weiss asked.

            Blake chuckled (she still chuckles!), replying: “Just hang on tight, I’ll get us in.”

            Weiss wrapped her arm around Blake’s waist, trying not to think too hard about how nice her teammate’s body felt, and in an instant, they were inside the dust shop.  It took her a moment to reorient herself, as the feeling of instantly transporting to another area by someone else’s semblance was an unusual experience.  Blake kept her steady until the wolf was ready to go.

            “What’s the plan?” Weiss asked, standing on her own two feet again.

            “Find clues.  Anything that’ll tell us who was here.”

            The pair split up, each taking half of the shop.  Weiss climbed around a few tables, finding broken dust shards scattered around the floor.  The shelves containing specialized dust, she noticed, were mostly bare, save for the few that, again, where destroyed and knocked on the floor.  She wondered what kind of struggle happened here, between the assailants and the shop owner.

            “Do we have information on the shop owner?” she called over to Blake.  She looked and saw her teammate checking information on her scroll.

            “Sending it now.”

            Weiss looked at her scroll: Hermatige was the owner’s name, forties, kind of big.  He was the type that wouldn’t go down without a fight.  And, like Ruby said, he ended up in the hospital for his troubles.  It had to be a few people that took him down.

            She put her scroll away and resumed her search.  As she reached the wall though there was no change: destroyed shelves, piles of dust all over the floor.  She wondered if the robbers were here for dust or to send a message.  Or both, she pondered.

            She was about to turn back to Blake when she noticed something odd about one dust pile: a sliver of white sticking out of a pile of fire dust.  Weiss went over and pulled the object out of the pile: it was a mask, white with red marks streaked across it.  There was rope on the mask, though it was snapped near the knot.  Weiss was curious as to how much damage Hermatige did to the robbers before they got to him.

            “Hey Blake,” she called out, walking to the middle of the shop.  Blake hopped over a couple of shelves and met her there.  “Do you know what this is?” she asked, handing the mask over.

            “I know,” Blake answered, and Weiss saw her teammate’s face turn violent and angry, gripping the mask harder with each passing moment.  Weiss felt the wind knocked out of her by how quickly Blake turned, having never seen the cat faunus this rage-induced before.

            “Wh-who?” Weiss choked out.

            “ _Him_ ,” she whispered.  “Let’s go.”

            Weiss nodded, following Blake to their exit point.  She wrapped herself around the black-haired girl once again, and, bracing herself, they blinked out of the store.

 

* * *

 

 

            “Wait, the White Fang?” Yang asked, blinking hard as she did.

            Weiss and Blake had rejoined the sisters down by the docks after they left the dust shop.  When they asked for clues, Blake revealed the mask, and, still filled with anger, told them who it was.

            “Yes, the White Fang Yang,” she spat at her.  “I don’t know why they’re doing this but I’m going to find out.”

            “Why you?” Ruby asked.

            Weiss realized then that neither sister knew that Blake was a faunus, nor did they know about her previous affiliation with the faunus group.  She looked over to them, watching as they looked back and forth between themselves and their black-haired teammate, who was still fuming and gripping the mask hard in her hands.  She didn’t know what to do here, not without jeopardizing the team.  She couldn’t out Blake, even if the cat faunus was dangerously close to doing so herself.

            “Because I have to.  It’s… complicated,” Blake answered.

            Weiss turned to Ruby; the team leader was getting tired of everyone telling her that things were complicated.

            “Uncomplicate it for me then,” Ruby shot back at her.

            Blake shook her head.  “Later.  I need to look for answers.”  She started walking away from the team.

            “Blake – ”

            “Stop that stowaway!”

            The team, including Blake, looked back behind them at the interruption.  Running up the pathway, away from a recently docked ship, was a young man, spikey blonde, with his shirt opened and flowing behind him as he ran.  He passed by them, waving briefly at each one as he did so, sending a quick wink at Weiss (ew what?), before running by Blake.

            Weiss saw two things in that instant: the man was a faunus – a monkey faunus, to be specific, with his tail waving behind him – and that he stared a lot longer at Blake than he should have.  It hit Weiss then.

            The stowaway knew that Blake was also a faunus.

            “Well this is just great,” she muttered under her breath.

            “What now?” Ruby asked.  The three of them looked up: the monkey faunus was long gone, while Blake resumed her pursuit of clues as well, walking away from the team quickly, without looking back.

            “Should we search on our own about the White Fang?” Yang asked.

            “I don’t think we can,” Weiss answered for both.  Blake had taken the one clue they had found, and with the way her teammate was acting, it didn’t look like she was looking for any help.

            The only thing Weiss hoped for was that Blake would return to Beacon tonight.

 

* * *

 

 

(II)

 

            Night fell.

            The team had been back for several hours, not having seen hide nor hair of Blake for the rest of the trip.  Weiss, wanting to be alone, excused herself, and as she left the room, she decided to head out onto the roof, to get some air and to be away from everyone, even if it was just a bit.

            Nothing for her went right today, or at least the selfish parts of today.  She barely talked to Ruby, as after Blake ran off, they too split up in search of clues.  They all came back an hour later empty handed, finding out no information about the White Fang or their activities in Vale.  It was disheartening, and Weiss didn’t have it in her afterwards to talk to Ruby about anything.  Yang, being Yang, tried to pull them back together, but even her jokes didn’t land (“Let’s change those CAT-titude guys and do something fun right meow!” Yang quipped, and both Weiss and Ruby shook their heads, to which Yang said: “But I’ve been saving that for mewments like these!”).

            She shook those thoughts off though as she reached the door to the roof.  Breathe, relax, and figure out what to do tomorrow.

            Weiss opened the door, expecting to be alone.  She didn’t expect Blake to be standing at the edge of the roof, staring out at the rest of Beacon.

            “Blake?” she ventured, taking a few steps forward.  The cat faunus looked over her shoulder.

            “Hey,” Blake stated, before looking back to Beacon.

            Weiss joined her at the ledge, staying silent for a moment, before asking: “Why didn’t you come downstairs?”

            “I was there, briefly,” she answered.  “I got some supplies, make sure Gambol Shroud was in good working order.  I’m going to be heading down to Vale.  I need to find them.  I need to find _him_.”

            “Who’s ‘ _him_ ’?” Weiss asked.  It was the second time today that Weiss heard Blake speak that word, and she was beginning to worry what this person was.

            “Someone from my past… someone you shouldn’t get involved with.”

            “But I’m already involved!  I’m your teammate, remember?  We’re all your teammates!”

            “You don’t understand what he’s capable of Weiss!” Blake implored, turning to look at Weiss.  “He’s so dangerous… he can hurt everyone in an instant.  I can’t let that happen to you, or to Ruby… or to Yang.”

            Weiss shook her head.  “Don’t do this on your own Blake.  You can’t shut us out like that.  What happened to not running away?”

            “I’m not running away!” Blake shouted.  “I’m going after him!”

            “You’re running from your team!  Don’t you realize that?” Weiss asked.  She hoped that would get through to Blake, start breaking down her defenses.  She had to figure something out to keep the black-haired girl from running and doing something completely reckless.

            “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

            Weiss shook her head.  “So?  What if I do get hurt?  At least I was helping you do the right thing.”  Weiss reached out, tentatively holding her teammate’s arms, hoping she wouldn’t run off.  Blake didn’t flinch.  It was a start, so Weiss continued: “I told you before, and I’ll tell you again.  I’m here for you.  Ruby and Yang are here for you.  We know being hunters involves a huge risk.  That’s what we signed up for, and that’s why we should support you.  The four of us, we’ll go back tomorrow, and we’ll look for the White Fang together, okay?  Hopefully something will turn up tomorrow too.”

            “But I don’t – ”

            “Blake!” Weiss shouted, shaking her teammate, gripping her arms harder than she needed to, but she needed to get her point across.  “We’re a team.  We’re in this together, got it?”

            For a long, agonizing moment, Blake said nothing, looking away from Weiss.  The wolf faunus kept her eyes on her, trying to see what kind of answer she would get.

            She finally received a hesitant “Sure,” followed by “I’ll go with you guys.”  Blake looked up, smiled, and nodded.

            And Weiss let go, took a step back, putting some space between them.  She didn’t believe Blake for one moment.

            But what could she do, besides tackling her and dragging her down back to their dorm room?  Blake would leave before any of them got up, and they would have to start their search all over again for her.  She could chain her to the roof, or, probably better, just stay up with her, trying to match her in a contest of wills, to see how long they would stay up together until one of them cracked.

            Instead, she came back into Blake’s space and hugged her, tucking her head underneath her teammates chin.  “Come back down with me?” Weiss asked, hoping that her teammate, her friend, would do what she requested.

            “Soon.  I just want to clear my head a bit more.”

            Weiss sighed.  “Okay.  Can I stay here for a while then?  I kind of missed this.”

            She heard, and felt, Blake chuckle.  “Yeah, it’s fine.”  She felt arms – tight, hesitant – wrap around her smaller frame.

            Weiss, being held like this, felt safe, secure, and wanted.  She had come to understand, as she had done so over the previous three weeks of meeting up with Blake, that she admired her teammate, both as a friend and a potential romantic interest.  She liked their specific bonds, and how well they matched up when they fought together and when they did things together.

            But as she let go of Blake, and started walking back to their room alone, she was beginning to wonder if everything that they shared was coming to an end.  Never mind that she never followed up on their potential date idea.  She couldn’t, because in the end, they wanted other things, other people.  Weiss liked Ruby, as much as a lost cause that was.  Blake liked Yang, and equally not going anywhere.

            More importantly, Weiss felt that Blake was turning her back on what they talked about that long month ago, on that same exact roof, about relying on her team.  She couldn’t hate Blake for doing so, because, as she said, things were “complicated”.

            Weiss understood that, given her own complicated memories.  She still wanted to help though, even if Blake, in all her stubbornness, turned her away.

            She eventually made her way back into her room, seeing Ruby and Yang tucked in their beds, sleeping or feigning it, she didn’t care.  She climbed into bed, her thoughts focused on Blake.

Weiss figured out then what her resolve was: to sift through Blake’s complicated life and help her as much as she could.  That’s what friends were for, right?

            She looked to her right, briefly, before sleep claimed her, and wondered as well how she would sift through the complication in her life that was Ruby.

 

* * *

 

 

(III)

 

            “Weiss, wake up.”

            The wolf faunus opened her eyes, seeing Yang – worried, antsy – hovering over her bed.

            “It’s Blake.  She didn’t come home last night.  We have to go after her.”

            Weiss sat up, looking over to Ruby.  Her partner was tying up her boots, having been up for a while now.  Why didn’t they wake her sooner?

            It didn’t matter, as she was up now.  “She’s in Vale,” she told her teammates.  “Let’s go get her back.”

 

* * *

 

Side quest – The Anxiety of Blake Belladonna

 

            The wolf faunus walked up to me,

calmly, and wrapped her arms around me,

her hair and ears tickling my chin as she

settled in for a hug.

            - Come back down with me? - she

asked.

            - Soon - I told her.  - I just want to

clear my head -

            I heard her sigh.  She knew I wasn’t

coming back.  I felt sorry for her, but there

was little I could do to change that.  She

asked if she could stay, and I told her she

could, for a while.

            I liked this, as much as I want to push her away.

            This is not a thing that we should

continue, because she wants me, but I can’t

have her.

            I can’t have anyone, not with the

way things are.

            Because all I ever do

            is run away.

            Soon, reluctantly, Weiss released her

hold on me, bid me good night, and

disappeared, back into the dorm.

            I was alone.

And now I ran.

 

            I hopped off the roof, bouncing down

different parts of the building, eventually landing in

the courtyard.  My plan, if I had one, was to sneak

back into Vale, spend the night there, and start my

investigations again, hoping I can find the White

Fang before they did anything else.

 

            Before Adam did anything else.

 

            He is the reason why I’m doing this alone. 

He is my fight, no matter what Weiss says about helping.

 

            I just… I can’t let any of them get hurt.

 

            Adam is my monster, and I must slay my monster.

 

            I looked back, over my shoulder, to my

home, my new home, where my friends and

teammates live.  Weiss, willing to learn and to gain

the trust of everyone again.  I trust you a lot, but I feel

as if you won’t trust me again after this.  Ruby,

happy, yet burdened.  I’ll help you, once I see you

again, if you let me.

 

            Yang… what have you done to me?

 

            Why do I love you so much?

 

            I continued on, no longer running from my problems,

but towards them.

 

            I reach the ship dock with the

transport leading down to Vale.  I’m not

sure how many remain at this time of night,

but I can easily scale the cliffs down if I

need to.  My training has paid off in some

regards at least.

            I look over the edge, pondering the

best entry point, when I heard a throat clear

next to me.  I turn and look: fifteen feet

away stands the boy from earlier, the

stowaway from that ship.  He gives me this

cocksure grin, like he knows me perfectly

and there’s no way I can get out of whatever

trap he has in mind.

            I shrug, minutely, before I reach up

and pull the ribbon out of my hair, freeing

my ears for him to see.

            - They’re nice, you know - he says,

trying to flatter me.  - Why don’t you leave

them out more often? -

            I shake my head.  I don’t feel the

need to explain my reasons.

They’re for me to hide, of course.

            Instead, I ask him - What’s your

name? -

            - Sun -

            I tell him mine, then ask - Want to

help? -

            - Sure - he says. - What are we

doing? -

            - The right thing -

            And then I leap off the dock, down

towards Vale, not sure if he’ll follow me or not.

            My fight is coming.

            I hope my team understands, that this

is what I must do to make things right again.

Even if I must run and do it alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's chapter nine in the books!
> 
> Good news though! There's one chapter left in season one! And, it's completely plotted out! Hopefully it won't take me too long to write it out, but it depends on how the next week goes with my schedule.
> 
> After that, I plan on an interlude of sorts (Christmas special? in July?), because I think you guys deserve it after the stuff I've done to these guys during the first season. Also, it's my treat to you guys, since you've stuck with me so far and my desire to get my writing going again.
> 
> Anyway, what do you guys think? It's a lot of set up for next chapter, but does it work? And what do you think of Blake's side quest? At this point, I'm going to have to think of a new way to get her POV in a workable fashion, since AO3 is kinda limited in how I wanted to portray it. Thankfully, I'll probably only do one or two more before we get into season four, so hopefully by then I can get the kinks worked out of this graphical design.
> 
> Ugh, that's gonna be a logistical nightmare with that season.
> 
> As always, comment, kudos, and subscribe! I'll be back with the conclusion of season one soon!


	10. That Fateful Day (Two of Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season one concludes as Weiss meets her conflicts head on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing of note, other than, enjoy!

 

(IV)

 

            An hour later, Weiss, Ruby, and Yang arrived in Vale.  On the way down, Weiss told them about the previous night, and how she tried, without success, to coax Blake down to the dorm.  Ruby was quick to ask why she didn’t tell them last night, and even if they were asleep, she should have woken them to go and grab her before she disappeared.

            “It wouldn’t have mattered,” Weiss told them.  “She would have found some way to get back to Vale.  This is Blake we’re talking about here.”

            Ruby shook her head, her eyebrows furrowed.  Yang leaned back against the wall of the transport, arms crossed, looking deep in thought.  Weiss couldn’t tell what emotions were simmering underneath, though the occasional sparks of aura suggested anger or some other strong feeling the blonde had.

            Once on solid ground, they were quick to move to the center of the city.  They figured that the best course of action would be to start there and work outward, each of them covering a specific quadrant.

            An hour after that, they met again at a café, close to the passenger piers.  Along the way, every question they asked (“Have you seen a girl, tall, black hair, black ribbon on top?” plus other variations of said question) turned up nothing.  It looked as if Blake, to the team, had simply vanished, and no one knew that she existed.

            Weiss sipped her tea, wondering what part they were missing.  How could one person not be seen?  Her semblance, from what she could gather, involved her teleporting in some way, though Blake had been good to hide the exact function of her semblance for the three months that she’s known her.  Maybe she used that to stay high up, on the roofs or something.  The cat was agile enough to do so, Weiss knew.  Maybe she should start there?

            Or maybe…

            “Do you think,” she turned to her teammates (Yang crushing a water bottle in her hand, Ruby drinking chocolate milk through a straw), “that we should ask about the White Fang instead?”

            “I’m not sure anyone would be willing to give up that information,” Ruby said.  “Plus Blake took the mask.  That may have been the one piece of evidence we had.”

            “What about the tapes?  I’m sure the shop had security cameras.”

            “The police probably have them by this point,” Ruby offered.  “They’d probably laugh at us if we ask them.”

            “I could give them an eyeful, that might work,” Yang said, leaning forward suggestively.  Leave it to Yang to try to loosen the tension.

            “Be serious Yang!” Ruby shot at her.

            “I am Rubes!”

            Ruby shook her head.  “It won’t work.  We need to think of something.  Running around blind is going to get us nowhere.”

            The girls fell into thought, trying to think of some way to find Blake and bring her home.  Weiss closed her eyes as well, looking for answers with the clues they have.  White Fang.  Dust.  How many robberies now?  They would need a place to hide it, or use it.  Probably hide it to use it later.

            Her eyes shot open and she snapped her gaze to Ruby, who did the same exact thing.

            “Where are there storage buildings in Vale?” they both asked at the same time.

            “Okay, I’m a little freaked out here,” Yang chimed in.

            They both ignored her, as they both looked around, thinking of every possible place where a large amount of dust could be stored.  Eventually, their gazes focused in the direction of the cargo docks, several blocks away.

            They also locked their gazes with Penny’s.

            “Good morning friends!”

            “Penny!” Ruby shouted.

            “What are you three doing here today?”

            “Looking for Blakey,” Yang told her.

            “Ah, your faunus teammate.”

            Weiss’ eyes opened wide.  Penny knows too?

            “But… our faunus teammate is here…” Ruby said, pointing to Weiss, but, slowly, a new kind of understanding.

            “Oh, you have two faunus in your team?  I thought you knew that,” Penny stated, scratching her cheek.

            “Blake is a faunus?” Yang and Ruby asked at the same time, looking at each other.  Comprehension dawned on their faces.  Everything now, to them, was starting to make sense.

            But then they looked at Weiss, asking with their eyes if she knew.  The wolf faunus didn’t have time for this; there were other pressing matters.

            “Have you seen her recently?” she asked Penny.

            “You knew?” Ruby asked.

            “Not recently, but I have seen her…”

            “ _You knew?!_ ”

            “Yes I knew Ruby!” Weiss shot at her.  “I’ve known for a month now.”

            “And did you think at any time to inform us about her being a faunus as well?”

            “That’s not my place, Ruby!”  Weiss held her gaze with Ruby as best she could.  She cursed the maidens: both for her stupid, unending crush on her partner and for how dense the girl could apparently be at times.

            “Freak, does anyone else have any secrets that they want to share?!”

            “I can –”

            “Not now Yang!”

            Weiss ignored her leader’s outburst, returning her attention to Penny.  “Where did you see her?”

            “A few blocks over, earlier today.  She was with another faunus.  He had a monkey tail,” Penny told them.

            “The boy from the pier?”

            “I don’t know of any boy from the pier,” Penny told them innocently (Yang, to Weiss’ left, stifling a laugh).  “Anyway, when she saw me calling for her they ran off.  I didn’t get to see where they went.  I did see her ears though, and that’s when I found out that she was a faunus as well.”

            Weiss nodded.  So Blake finally decided to reveal herself for a bit?  That’s good, at least for the cat’s benefit.  Maybe she’ll start being more open with everyone.

            If Blake would come back to them, that is.

            “What now?” Yang asked.

            “Let’s split up again.  At least we know to look for two of them now, instead of just Blake.  However,” Ruby turned her attention to Weiss, “when we all get back to Beacon tonight, I’m holding a team meeting.  Mandatory.  We’re all talking about this, understood?”

            Weiss nodded, slightly, and saw Yang shrug a whatever out of the corner of her eye.  Did she think she wasn’t going to get into trouble?

            “Weiss and Yang,” Ruby continued.  “You two head back to the transport station, see if Blake or her friend circled back at all.  Penny and I will scope out the docks, see if she turns up there, or if there’s any other kind of activity happening in the area.  Call if there’s any immediate sighting or if anyone needs backup, okay?”

            “Roger that maestro!” Yang said, standing up and stretching her limbs.

            Weiss nodded again.  As she moved over to Yang, she realized she couldn’t go away without talking to Ruby first.

            “Hey,” she said, walking back over to her partner.

            “Yeah?” Ruby asked, a bit angry, annoyed, frustrated.  Weiss caught Penny sneaking a few steps away, wisely staying out of this one.

            “I’m sorry.  Honest.”

            She watched Ruby exhale, look down.  She shook her head as she spoke: “I know.  I forgive you too.  I’m sorry as well, I just…”

            “No, don’t worry.  There’s a lot, and I’m not helping at all.”

            “No no, you’re helping, trust me.  It’s tough though, being a leader, being responsible and finding out your team has secrets and trust issues doesn’t help me at all.”

            “I know.  We’ll get better, don’t worry.”

            “Hey, can you two stop dancing around each other so we can get a move on?” Yang yelled at the pair.

            Weiss shook her head.  “Why did you pair me with her again?”

            Ruby shrugged, smiling.  “Intrateam exercise?  You two haven’t done much together this semester anyway, right?”

            That was true, Weiss figured.  She looked back to the blonde, seeing her impatience growing by the second, her hands on her hip, foot tapping the ground.

            “Let’s get a move on then,” Ruby said.

            Weiss agreed, but didn’t move.

            Here, in this instant, she knew she had to say something, anything.  Well, not to completely reveal her own secret, but to at least get something out in the open.

            Keeping this crush a secret was doing her more harm than good.  She had to tell Ruby.

            She had to get it out.

            “Ruby!”

            “Yeah?” the red-haired girl said, turning back briefly.

            She had to.

            “Tonight, after the meeting, can we talk?”

            “Sure!”  Ruby waved, and together with Penny, they walked off, towards the docks.

            She’ll tell her tonight.

            (maybe… hopefully… she’ll say yes…)

            Weiss turned to Yang.  The blonde-haired brawler was smirking at her.  “What?” Weiss asked.

            “Are you finally ready to go, or do you want to still talk to Ruby?” she asked, tossing a wink in there as well (does everyone know?!).

            Weiss shook her head.  “I’m good.  We can go.”

            “Good.  Let’s go find our teammate then!”

 

* * *

 

 

(V)

 

            Day slowly turned into night, the sun falling in the western horizon, coating the sky in varying degrees of pink, purple, and blue.

            Weiss sat on a roof, somewhere in the middle of the city, with Yang behind her, playing a game on her scroll.  After a day of endless and exhausting searching – first returning to the transport area, then down towards the southern part of the city before coming back north to the center – the pair of the decided to get ready for tonight, if anything was going to happen at this point.  They picked the building due to its clear line of sight to both the transport station and the piers and docks, and agreed to keep looking out on both.

            “Shouldn’t you be paying attention to your objective?” Weiss asked after hearing the blonde curse at her game for the fourth time this evening.

            “I’m good.  Nothing’s happening there.”

            “You’re not paying attention.”

            Yang shook her head.  “Okay okay, I’ll pay attention.”  She slid her scroll in her pocket and looked away from Weiss.

            “Thank you,” the wolf said, before turning back to the docks.

            They remained silent this way for a while, paying attention to any sight or sound that would cause them to move and investigate.  Weiss was fixated on the docks specifically, knowing that her and Ruby had the same idea for a potential storage area for stolen dust.  She shouldn’t have left her alone though, at least, not with Penny.

            Even if she had nothing to worry about.

            Behind her, she heard Yang grow restless.  Did she have the same antsy issue that her sister had?

            Seeing that nothing was happening in front of her, Weiss looked back to the blonde.  “What’s going on?”

            A shake of hair.  “Nothing,” Yang muttered.

            “Doesn’t seem like nothing.”  Weiss crossed the roof, pulling up next to Yang.  “Want to talk?”

            “I… it’s just, why did she disappear like that?”

            “Blake?”  Yang nodded yes, and Weiss, thinking, responded: “It’s… oh wow, this one is actually complicated.”

            Yang laughed, loud and mirthful, like she always does when she finds something hilarious.  “Ruby would have your head if she heard that again!”

            “She would, she definitely would,” Weiss answered, chuckling.

            Why hadn’t she talked to Yang more often?

            “Anything you want to tell me though?” Yang asked, after their laughter died down.

            Weiss sat down next to Yang.  “I can’t explain the biggest thing, but I’m sure you already know what it is.”

            “White Fang?”

            “Yeah, that.”  Weiss paused for a moment.  She wasn’t going to discuss the White Fang, so what was she going to tell Yang?

            She decided, instead, to recount the first time her and Blake ended up on the roof at Beacon, specifically where Blake came from, and Weiss trying to get her agree to accept help from her team whenever they were ready to go to Menagerie.  There was a later discussion that Weiss had with Blake as well, about Blake’s parents, and how Blake talked fondly of them, especially her mom, always doting on her, but making sure she understood how life works and to understand her emotions.

            She didn’t tell Yang about their make out sessions though.  If there was someone that shouldn’t know, it was the blonde-haired girl.

            And yet…

            “Really?  I thought you two were getting your freaks on!”

            Weiss instantly blushed.  She did her best to hide her face, though with the way Yang laughed at her own joke, doubled over and gasping for breath, there was no need for that concern.  Still, she couldn’t let that part be known.

            She had to keep her own secrets anyway.

            However…

            “Yang…”

            If there was a thing she was going to do, and probably immediately regret, it was breaking a part of Blake’s trust, by divulging a different secret.  The cat faunus, even with her obsession over Yang (every conversation over the last month involved her, Weiss recounted), didn’t find the courage to let her feelings be known.

            “Yeah?”

            But, if Weiss was going to tell Ruby about her crush on her tonight, she might as well… help Blake along with hers.  Maybe the black-haired girl will finally stop running away and start confronting something head on.

            (I’m sorry Blake, but it’s for your own good)

            “She likes you, you know.”

            “Who?”

            “… Blake.”

            “Well, we’re friends.  I would hope that she’d like me.”

            Weiss shook her head.  Was Yang this obtuse or was Blake really, _really_ nervous about showing affection towards Yang?

            (Yang’s obtuse, Blake has wanted her from day one, duh Weiss)

            “No… she _likes_ you.”

            “Oh… OH!”  Seeing Yang’s reaction showed that the blonde-haired girl really didn’t know about Blake.  “But she seems so…”

            “Yes?”

            “Like… she’s quiet and reserved, you know?  She doesn’t send any kind of signals… are you sure?”

            “I’m sure.”

            Yang nodded.  “This is… okay, I’m not sure how to deal with this.”

            Weiss tilted her head.  “What do you mean?”

            “She’s my teammate, you know?  I never really thought of having any kind of personal relations with a teammate.”

            “It’s not unheard of, Yang.”

            “Oh, I know.  How do you think Ruby and I came about?  Dad slept with both females in his team!” Yang said, laughing.

            Weiss didn’t need to know that bit of info, at least right now.  She shook her head, refocusing.  “Why haven’t you had any of those thoughts then?”

            She watched Yang lean back on her hands, a look of concentration settling on her face.  “It’s not that I don’t have _those_ kinds of thoughts.  Blake’s pretty, but she’s also smart, and reserved, and… well, she’s my opposite, I guess, in terms of how we approach things.  And I know she’s… well, she appears receptive of my flirting, I think.  I just like to have fun, you know?”

            Weiss nodded, though she was trying to get a hang of her teammate’s disjointed thoughts.  “I know you have fun,” she said, going with the last part, “there’s no problem with that.  Blake… ugh, she’s going to kill me when she finds out about this.”

            Yang gave Weiss a curious look.  “Should I know?”

            “Think of it as me helping her out, because she’s fallen for you, stupid hard, and I’m… I don’t want her to keep wanting you from afar and not doing anything about it.”

            (take your own advice Weiss)

            “Then don’t,” Yang told her, shaking her head.

            “Don’t?”

            “Mm-mmm.”  Yang stood up and took a slow stroll around the roof.  “I’m not going to go after her – as much as I should, since I know now – but… let’s not completely ruin your friendship with her, okay?  You’re still fixing your Ruby status; no need to have to fix Blake status too.”  She stopped, turning an eye towards Weiss.  “Ruby status is good now, right?”

            Was her standing with Ruby good?  It’s been nearly two months since the fight with Cardin, and six weeks since make up talk with Ruby, and in that time, things have…

            “Yeah, we’re good,” she answered, sounding confident.

            “Good.  It was rough for a while, watching you two not talking.  I’m glad you guys have patched things up.”

            (I’m glad too)

            “Now… you and Blake?  That’s a story.”

            Weiss blinked, her wide eye gaze falling on Yang.  “What are you talking about?”

            “Oh, you know… hanging out, talking… maybe some kissing?  Eh?  Eh?”  Yang threw some elbows into Weiss’ side.

            (She knows?!)

            “What are you talking about?” Weiss repeated.  “We do nothing of the sort!”

            “Bullshit!  I can sense that stuff!”

            “I’m calling shenanigans on that.”

            Yang puffed out her chest.  “I can sense the heat around people.  It’s interesting seeing you two come back and there’s oh so much coming from you two.”

            Weiss blushed, her entire face going red.  “That’s… impossible…”

            “That’s because it is!” Yang shouted, laughing hard.  “You actually bought that!”

            The wolf stared on, her face going from embarrassment to anger, and she contemplated blasting her teammate off the roof with a well-placed glyph.  “I can’t believe you.  You’re the worst!”

            Yang only laughed harder.

            It took the blonde a full minute to come back down from her high, and by that point, Weiss had relaxed some as well, though she was still mad, staring daggers at Yang, her arms crossed across her chest.  “Seriously though,” Yang started, wiping the final stray tear from her eye, “you two came back sometimes with your lips full and red.  You don’t give yourselves enough time before you come back down.  Ruby’s clueless, but I figured it out a week ago.”

            “And you didn’t say anything?”

            Yang shrugged.  “It’s all for fun, right?  We need those moments, to forget about classes and training and whatever the shit is happening tonight.  Without those, life would suck, you know?”

            Weiss couldn’t disagree with that.  It was fun, kissing Blake, but then she started developing feelings, and, well…

            “Weiss, can I ask you something?”

            “Sure.”

            “Why Blake?”

            “It’s…” Weiss turned away.  Why Blake?  Well, she knew why she went off with Blake, but should she tell Yang the full story?  She realized that the blonde before her knew part of the truth now, at least.  She turned back to her, resolving to finish it: “We were distracting ourselves, because she likes you and I… have my own crush.”

            “Ooooo… can I guess?”

            “No.”

            “Pleeeaaassseee?  I think I know who it is too!”

            “No Yang!” she growled, an actual growl (when was I capable of those?).

            Yang held her hands up.  “Okay, okay, I’ll drop it.”  She walked back to the roof’s edge, cautiously, not looking to set Weiss off again.  “I trust you though.  You’ve done a lot for this team, for yourself, since that Cardin incident.  I would think they would see it too.”

            Weiss didn’t respond, instead staring ahead, towards the docks.  She was right: Yang knew of her crush.  For how long, she couldn’t say, though her lingering conversation with Ruby earlier today must have made Yang more assured of her remarks and observations.

            “You won’t say anything?”

            “It’s all on you Weiss.”

            The wolf faunus felt only slightly relieved: she still had to gather her courage for whatever she decided to tell Ruby tonight.  At least she had time to think about that.

            “You know,” Weiss said, a thought coming back to her head from the past couple of days, “I was going to ask Blake out on a date tonight.”

            “Really now?”

            Weiss nodded.  “I probably won’t now though, not after everything that’s happened this weekend.”

            “I think you should,” Yang told her.  “It’ll be good, for the two of you.  Maybe get some… experience, I guess?”

            “Even after everything I told you?”

            “Sure.”  Yang stood up and stretched again (Weiss, for half a second, admired the view, then realized that being attracted to all her teammates was insane and looked away).  “How about this?  Ask her out on that date.  If you guys go on one, then great, have fun!  It’ll be good for the both of you to go once, to get some experience, get some ideas, maybe kiss some more, who knows?  Have some fun though!”

            “And what about you?”

            “Me?  Well… she could always get the courage to ask me out.”

            “But Blake –”

            “I know, Blake is Blake, and she won’t ask me out without help; which, by the way, is where you come in.”

            “What do you want me to do?” Weiss asked.

            “I’m sure you’ll come up with something good.  Besides, it’s not like it’ll be too hard for her to ask.  I sleep five feet away from her!  She could just turn and say ‘Yang, let’s fuck!’ and then BAM!  We’re dating!”

            “I don’t think that’s how it goes Yang…”

            The blonde shrugged her shoulders.  “Probably not.  But… I can wait for her, now that I know,” she said, a soft smile coming to her face.

            And Weiss, seeing the loud, boorish, impulsive, and vulgar teammate that she has, finally understood what Blake saw in Yang.  The smile, the positive glow, the joy and the energy she brings to everything that she does and how it affects everyone around her.  It was infectious, it was powerful, and it was indeed attractive.

            Yang indeed was perfect for Blake.

            But then Yang opened her mouth again – “I really wanted to get both of you into my harem though!” – and immediately decided otherwise.

            “Seriously, you’re the worst.”

            Yang started laughing again, unable to contain herself.  Somehow, this time, Weiss couldn’t stay angry, and started laughing along with her.  She was beginning to wonder, during their laughing fits, why she hadn’t spent the time over the last few months to talk with Yang?

            (she really is the sun, how did I not see that beyond her –)

            Her thought stopped, incomplete, as an explosion went off in the distance.  They both turned towards the docks, their laughter gone, their business faces on.  Another explosion rocked the docks, and a copter went down.

            Both of their scrolls went off at the same time, seeing Ruby leaving a panicked message of “Docks! White Fang! Get down here!”

            “Guess that’s the signal,” Yang said, pocketing her scroll.

            “Let’s go.”

            “Yeah!  Time to punch some faces in!”  Yang ran off, leaping off the roof onto the next one.

            Weiss, smiling, shook her head.  She ran off after her teammate, using her glyphs to get her the building gaps.

            As she got closer to the docks though, her anxiety started coming back.

            After this, they’d be back in Beacon.

            And she’d have to talk to Ruby.

            She was inching, closer and closer, to whatever impending doom approached this night.

 

* * *

 

 

(VI)

 

            Ruby’s mandatory team meeting was less impending doom and more… relaxed frustration?  Tired frustration?

            It came after they returned from Vale, answering a few questions to police as they arrested the White Fang members that was getting ready to move dust to places unknown.  They also found out that the leader that escaped – Roman Torchwick, human – was the one that Ruby stopped a few weeks before the semester started, though why he was working with the White Fang left them all confused, none more so than Blake.

            It was nearly eleven when they got back, and as much as they needed sleep for tomorrow, Ruby still wanted her team meeting, safely in the confines of their dorm.  She was quick and to the point, but also exhausted from the full day of running around Vale.  “No more secrets,” she said approximately twelve times (Yang, snickering, keeping track behind her back), as well as “We have to trust each other” three times, and “To succeed we need to believe in each other” five times.  She directed much of this discussion towards Blake – “I want to be someone you can turn to when poop like this happens” spoken twice (Yang, snickering, trying desperately not to make poop jokes) – though Weiss got some of it as well, as reiteration from six weeks ago as well as this morning after their short spat.

            Which was fine, really, cause at least they had a better understanding of each other now compared to the beginning of the semester.

            The team meeting ended though, as Blake apologized for running off like she did (and, briefly, explaining her role with the White Fang), and promising that, when it came to the White Fang, she would involve her team more.  Everyone was slow to move; eventually, Yang claimed the bathroom, Ruby bounced on her bed, and Blake busied herself with a book.

            Weiss decided she needed fresh air.

            She ended up on the roof, standing at the edge, looking out at Beacon.  She reflected on the events from this weekend, trying to sort everything out.  She still needed to talk to Ruby, but that probably wouldn’t happen tonight now, given how exhausted she looked and sounded by the end.  She hoped to talk to Blake too, but, again, she looked readier to just pass out, having to fight the White Fang and Torchwick with Sun, nearly being taken out, before Ruby and Penny arrived to save the day.  She didn’t need to talk to Yang, but she could at least sort out their conversation from earlier and use it in what she should say to Ruby and Blake.

            She slumped, tired, against the railing.  “Everything is so exhausting,” she whispered.

            Behind her, the door opened and closed, and soft footsteps approached.  Weiss turned her head to look.

            It was Blake, dressed down for the night, her ribbon back in her hair.

            “I got worried,” she said.  “Everything okay?”

            Weiss nodded.  “Just a long weekend.  Trying to sort things out.”

            “Need an ear or four?” Blake asked, a slight grin cracking her face.

            “Funny.  And yes, though you won’t like what I’m about to tell you.”

            Blake nodded.

            “… I told Yang.”

            “Ah…”

            They stayed silent for a few moments.  Weiss didn’t really know how to follow that up.

            (planning this better would have been ideal)

            “What did she say?” Blake asked.

            Weiss looked over to her, remembering Yang’s words from earlier.  “Just… whenever you’re ready… just talk to her.  She’ll listen.”

            Blake nodded slightly, then turned away, looking deep in thought.

            “I know I shouldn’t have,” Weiss started to explain, but Blake shook her head.

            “No, it’s… it’s probably better that you did tell her.  At least now she knows.  And… well, maybe I can finally stop running away like I’ve always done.”

            “You don’t have to rush.”

            “I know.  I just need some time, that’s all.  Maybe when I can finally get my head in order with this White Fang stuff, I can finally talk to her.

            “Though, I came up here for a different reason tonight.  I wanted to tell you ‘yes’.”

            “For what?” Weiss asked.

            “You asked me out on a date the other night, remember?”

            Weiss forgot, and remembered.  It was what she wanted to do tonight.

            “Do you still want to?” Weiss asked.  “After knowing what I did?”

            “I think so.  Well… yeah, I kinda do.  It probably won’t go anywhere, since we have our hang ups, but one would be nice, just so we could do something besides making out.  Any ideas?”

            Weiss shook her head.  “Not yet.  I mean, I did have ideas, but we spent the last of our money trying to find you today.”

            Blake smiled sadly.  “Next semester then?”

            “Sure… next semester.  And maybe by then I’ll think of something.”

            “Good.”  Blake glanced back at the door.  “You have more company, by the way.”

            Weiss looked back at the door, still closed, but wondering who was there.  How did she not hear?  Was her hearing acting up again?

            “I’ll let you two talk,” Blake said.  She pulled Weiss into a hug, kissing her lightly on her head, between her ears.

            “Are we okay?” Weiss asked hesitantly.

            “We are, don’t worry.  At least I hope so.  I promise not to run away like that again.”

            Weiss nodded against her shoulder.  “Good.”

            They let go of each other, and Blake started back towards the door.  She looked back briefly, whispered “Good luck!” and walked through the door.

            Five seconds later, Ruby took her place.

            And Weiss didn’t know what to say.  She was frozen, whether from fear or just being exhausted, but nothing came out as Ruby approached and stood next to her on the roof.

            “It’s cold out here,” Ruby quipped, rubbing her arms.  “How do you and Blake do this?”

            Weiss blinked.  How well did Ruby read her?  Or was it just a random observation?  Whatever it was, it got her to loosen her tongue, if only for a moment: “I like it, actually.  It’s… comforting, I guess.”

            “I should like it too, or at least be used to it.  I mean, Patch in the winter is cold, and there’s so much snow that comes in from the shore in January and February.  But, I never could stand it for long.  Yang, yes, obviously, stupid heater that she is, but not me.  Nope.”

            Weiss tried to stifle a laugh, but couldn’t.  Ruby was too endearing when she was like this.  It was probably why she liked her.

            It was probably why her anxiety started flowing away.

            “Hey, let’s sit,” she offered, plopping down on the roof and patting the space next to her.

            “Okay.  Makes talking easier, right?” Ruby asked, settling in the spot next to Weiss.

            (great, and now my anxiety is back)

            Mentally, she shook her head.  She could do this, she had to do this.

            There was no use waiting.

            “What was it that you wanted to talk to me about anyway?”

            “I…” Weiss started, stopped, looked away.

            Confessing to her crush was harder than she thought.

            “Hey, is everything all right?  You don’t have to be nervous or anything.  It’s just me.  I don’t bite or anything.  Well, just cookies, cause they’re the best, but we’re not here to talk about cookies.  Unless you wanted to talk about cookies, cause cookies are the best and I can’t wait to get home so dad can make them for us and we can –”

            “I like you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(I told her)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(Ruby…?)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(say something Ruby!)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(RUBY!)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

            Ruby looked over at Weiss.  “Wait… say that again?”

            Weiss froze.  She didn’t want to say it again.  It took everything out of her to say it the one time and now all she wanted to do was run away and tell Ruby to forget about those words and everything else that they just talked about.

            If only she could.

            “I… like you, Ruby Rose.  I like you.  I’ve been crushing on you for almost a month now and I’ve wanted to tell you.

            “And now I did,” Weiss said, finally looking up at Ruby.

            Ruby nodded, slightly.  “Wow… and now you did.”

            Weiss sat there, more afraid now of what Ruby would say next than anything else in her life.  She had to be dumb and blurt it out, and in that specific way too!  Great job idiot!  Maybe be less blunt next time you crush on someone?  Better yet, just don’t, and dig your own grave and just hide from the world like you should!

            “Okay… okay…” Ruby started, scratching the back of her head.  “I need to process this.  You with me here Weiss?”

            Weiss nodded, mutely.  “I’m here.  I don’t want to be though… I’ve said too much…”

            “No, just… stay here, okay, please?  Like… okay, wow, this is new… really new…”

            The wolf faunus tilted her head slightly.  “What do you mean?”

            Ruby leaned back against the roof railing.  “It’s… well, for starters, no one’s ever asked me out before, though you didn’t, you just said you liked me, which I think happened once before but I didn’t say anything, probably because I don’t remember, but anyway!  Dating… I’ve never thought about it, really.  I should, because I’m almost sixteen, and that’s a good time to consider these things, but I’ve got everything else happening.  I’m a first year at Beacon, a team leader, both at fifteen, which is INSANE, and the responsibility has been… it’s been tough.  I haven’t had time to think about dating, or liking people, and I know I’m repeating myself because this is oh so new to me.”

            “Ruby,” Weiss said, wondering if she should reach out, lay a hand on her arm or shoulder, to try and calm her down.  She decided against it.  The parameters of their relationship changed the moment she said those three words and she didn’t want to overstep those bounds.

            Not yet at least.

            “I know.  I’m rambling.”  She turned to Weiss.  “I’ll be as forward as possible, and,” she paused, drawing breath, “I don’t think it’s what you want to hear, okay?”

            Weiss nodded, deflated, looking away, wishing to hide, but she had to hear this.  “I’m listening Ruby.”

            “Okay.  It’s… I can’t return those feelings you have for me.  And, it’s not because I don’t like you, because you’re totally awesome and stuff (a laugh, offsetting the oncoming tears)… I just haven’t figured myself out yet.  Like, I don’t even know if I’m attracted to girls or boys!  Maybe both, or neither, who knows!

            “And, I don’t want to lead you on or anything while I try and figure myself out.  It’s not fair to you, after you confessed like you did, and I denied you and then ended up with someone else, like Blake, or Penny, or another girl, or Jaune, for example, but Pyrrha likes him a lot so I wouldn’t even bother, but, anyway, I wouldn’t do that, cause that would be really poopy of me to do that to you.  I’d be the worst person ever.

            “But…” Ruby paused, looking skyward, processing words behind her eyes from Weiss’ vantage point.  “That doesn’t mean that I won’t be able to reciprocate those feelings someday.  I just need time, to figure myself out, okay?”

            Weiss nodded, tears streaking down her face.  “I un-understand,” she said, sniffling.

            She felt herself being pulled into a hug then, her head leaning on Ruby’s shoulder while her partner’s hands rubbed her back.  Being held like that was comforting, even as it hurt.  She didn’t know what to do or where to go from this point, having her confession rejected.  She realized that she should have expected the negative answer, or at least better prepare for it.

            As it stood, she was a mess, both figuratively and literally, leaving tears and possibly snot on Ruby’s robe.

            And yet – “Weiss, I’m going to tell you a couple of things I just thought about” – her partner wasn’t done.

            The wolf faunus felt herself being pushed away, but only at arm’s length.  She looked up at Ruby, seeing the serious expression on her face.

            “Like I said, I just need to figure myself out.  Don’t deny your feelings for me though, okay?  They’re a part of you as much as anything else.”

            Weiss bobbed her head a couple of times, understanding that part.

            “Also, and this is the part that I’ll probably regret… but don’t wait for me, okay?”

            (wait, don’t wait for you, what do you –)

            “If you find someone else that you become attracted to, don’t hold yourself back because of me.  I don’t want you to wait forever for me, because you just might, and it wouldn’t be fair to you at all.

            (but I want to wait for you… I’ll wait for you forever…)

            “So… I want you to hold your head up, as much as you can, okay?  It’ll be tough, because you’re not getting the person you want, because I can’t be that person for you, not yet at least.  But you’ll be fine, cause we’re still friends, and I trust you more than ever to be by my side and be my voice of reason and to try out those really awesome moves we’ve been planning because you’re super awesome with those glyphs and… well, I’m sure you get it without me rambling again, huh?”

            Ruby pulled Weiss back in, hugging her tight, and the wolf faunus grabbed Ruby’s robe and cried into it again.  She thought she felt a light kiss on her head, between her ears, but she may have imagined it too.

            Just another thing to hurt her it seems.

            But… Ruby was still going to be there, Weiss realized.  And, she might come back to her someday, and tell her that, yes, I like you too Weiss Scabiosa and we should totally become girlfriends, and fall in love, and find a nice, quiet place to live someday, maybe Gossling, maybe Patch, maybe go out into the world and fight and kill a bunch of Grimm, because they were hunters, and potentially get into other crazy adventures around Remnant.

            That would be nice, wouldn’t it?

            Weiss resolved herself then.

            She would wait.

            Even if it took fifty years, she would wait.

            It was stupid and crazy to think like this, but Ruby was the person she wished for.  She’ll go a date or two, obviously – she has to figure out date night with Blake, of course – but she’ll be ready for Ruby when she said those words to her.

            “Are you okay?” Ruby asked, pushing Weiss away again.

            “I think so.”

            “Good,” Ruby nodded.  “I’m sorry it’s not the way you wanted it to be, but I don’t want you to be sad and gloomy around me either, okay?  We’re friends, first and foremost, and nothing is going to change that, okay?”

            “We are.  Thank you… for not completely rejecting me.”

            Ruby smiled, though it was more sad than anything else.  “I would never do that.  Now,” she said, standing up and pulling Weiss with her.  “Let’s get to bed.  It’s probably after midnight, and I’m not sure what tests we have for tomorrow but you need to do good and I need to do barely passing.”

            Weiss chuckled.  “I need to get you above ‘barely passing’.  You’re the responsible team leader, remember?”

            “Eh… okay, you got me there.”

            And just like that, they were all smiles again.

            The pang in Weiss’ heart was still there, but she’d be fine, that she knew.

            Ruby wasn’t going anywhere.

            “By the way,” Ruby said as they reached the door, “Doing anything over winter break?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end! Good night everybody!
> 
> I kid, I kid! No way I'd leave you guys hanging like that.
> 
> Anyway, first off: I know the last couple of chapters (and probably this one too) hasn't been up to par with the earlier portions. As mentioned in a comment, I've been more tell than show, and it's happened a bit here. I'd like to blame it on just trying to get done this season so I can move on, but that's a rather poor way of dealing with my abilities as a writer (at this point, I'm still trying to find a comfortable level here). Hopefully, moving forward, I can get into more details about certain events that occur so that everyone can enjoy the experiences the characters have, without me having to go around it after the fact.
> 
> As for this chapter... it was tough, I'm not going to lie. I hadn't really touched on Yang at all (though, in fairness, the first season didn't really do much with her either), so I wanted that middle part with her there, to at least give her a bit more depth beyond what I've given her so far. As for the Ruby portion... well, I hope I did well with it. I wanted to call back to earlier chapters when they spend nights talking, but I couldn't fit that in with Ruby's monologue. I think I will next chapter, because that'll be a good place to resolve a few more lingering season one issues, but, yeah.
> 
> Again, it was hard.
> 
> I hope you guys liked it though, at least those still sticking with me through this project of mine. Season two is coming, and I'm looking forward to tackling that one.
> 
> But first! Interlude! Remnant's Mas (their Christmas, cause why not?)! Ruby's birthday! And a Ruby side quest too!


	11. Interlude: A Week on Patch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's winter break, and Weiss and Blake join Ruby and Yang at their home on Patch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, three weeks? I'm slipping.
> 
> Full time is kicking me hard, let me tell you. But it's fine.
> 
> Also, this chapter kicked me hard, and it's just an interlude! And it's less fluffy than I wanted it to be!
> 
> Ah well. I'll check back in at the bottom. Here, enjoy these 10,000 words I've put together for you guys.
> 
> (also this is probably a grammatical mess and I'll fix it up later sorry guys)

            Weiss reached the clearing at the end of the path she walked with Blake, finding the homely cottage home of Ruby and Yang two hundred feet away.

            “Ready to go in?” Blake asked.

            “I am,” Weiss replied, slightly nodding.

            The decision had been easy enough for Weiss, but she had to rearrange some of her schedule.  For the month-long winter break from mid-December to mid-January, Weiss had planned on going back, with Blake (they discussed this one cold November night), to Gossling, catching up with Brent and Dina about how the semester went, how they (well, half of RWBY) stopped a whole cache of stolen dust from leaving Vale, and finding herself in and out of love(?) with not one but two of her teammates.

            (well, was I ever in love with them?)

            After that fateful night, things within Team RWBY returned to normal, for the most part.  Weiss still interacted well with her teammates, though the last three weeks of the semester drained on them hard, with the preparations for finals taking up whatever free time they had.  Ruby, thankfully, didn’t push Weiss away after her confession, instead being as open and caring as she had always been.  The wolf faunus was beginning to think too that Ruby may be considering the possibility of a relationship, but she didn’t ask her partner, and the magical-haired girl didn’t voice anything of the sort.

            The question of spending at a week here at Ruby’s home startled her as well.  Had Ruby always considered asking her to join, or was it a means of alleviating the pain she felt after being rejected?  Again, Weiss never asked, and Ruby never voiced it beyond “I’d really like for you to come, it’ll be fun!”

            That, and Ruby turning sixteen during that week too was the other impetus.

            Weiss looked to Blake, sorting her own feelings for the cat faunus.  Finals season made any sort of get away with her hard (no more kissy kissy Weiss), but they could talk a bit more openly in the room about different things, like faunus rights, without forcing Blake to hide.  Yang, at least once, sat next to Blake and listened to their conversations (“Don’t mind me, I just want to listen and learned!” she beamed that time), and, knowing that there was no judgement coming from their human teammates, they were more talkative.  Blake acknowledged afterward how freeing it was to talk without hiding for once.

            Except, of course, her feelings for Yang.

            Right before finals, Weiss and Blake did talk in secret: Yang invited Blake to come as well.  Maybe then they could talk, Weiss surmised?  Yang purposely left the ball in Blake’s hands, but the cat faunus was still feeling anxious (“Every time I try I want to run away and I do,” she confessed).  “Give it time,” Weiss told her.  “Yang isn’t going anywhere.”

            As for Weiss, she was beginning to think of where to go on their date.  February, the month of lovers, had Valentino’s Day, and while it may have made sense to not go out that day – going on a date with your teammate may lead to unwanted questions – she wasn’t afraid to hide her orientation.  Hanging off the arm of a pretty girl like Blake would be nice.

            Of course, getting caught by Team JNPR openly gawking at a half-dressed Pyrrha didn’t help that one time a couple weeks ago too.

            (at least it was them, and not Team Douchebags)

            She pushed her recollections aside and started forward with Blake.  The plan they made was simple: spend a week at Patch, then travel and spend what time they could at Gossling.  They would celebrate Ruby’s birthday, train a bit, maybe get in a snowball fight or two (snow had started early this year, with a couple inches coating the path)…

            And, maybe, get somewhere with their crushes.

            As they approached the door, they heard loud scrambling and shouts of “They’re here!  They’re here!” before the door flung open and a blast of rose petals tackled both Weiss and Blake.

            “You’re here!  I’m so glad you can make it!” Ruby said, hovering over the now snow covered faunus.  “Did you have any trouble getting here?”

            “We were fine, up until now, when you tackled us,” Blake answered dryly.

            “Oh!” Ruby squeaked.  She got up and helped her friends to their feet.  “Sorry about that.  Come on in though, it’s warm and we got tea and cookies going too!”  The girl turned and strolled back into the house, followed closely behind by Weiss and Blake.

            They entered the living room area, and Weiss loved how simple and practical it was.  There was seating for up to eight people, along with the fireplace at the back wall and the television monitor sitting by the door.  Several shelves lined the walls, and Weiss saw a few family pictures, showing Ruby, Yang, and the blonde man she presumed to be their father, Taiyang.  She also found the picture that Ruby described the first night they talked, before initiation: the team photo of Taiyang, two women, and another, scruffy looking gentleman.

            “Team STRQ, as we were affectionately called,” called a voice from behind.  Weiss turned and saw Taiyang standing against the archway leading, presumably, to the kitchen.

            “Who are the rest of them?” she asked.  Blake had moved over to her by this point, looking over the picture as well.

            “Summer is the one of the left.  Ruby’s mom.”  He walked over and joined them.  Weiss took a moment to study Summer: even with the hood covering half of her head, Weiss saw that she was beautiful, like Ruby said.

            (I can see where she gets everything from too…)

            “That,” Taiyang said, pointing to the black-haired woman, “is Raven, Yang’s mother.”

            “Where is she?”

            Taiyang sighed.  “She… does her own thing.”

            Weiss nodded.  “And him?” she asked, pointing to the final member.

            “That,” said Yang, coming up from behind them as well, causing them all to jump and look quickly at her (stealth mode? Impossible!), “is the greatest, bestest uncle in all the land: Qrow!”

            “Also not the most kid friendly either,” mumbled Taiyang, intentionally letting everyone hear him.

            “He did get me into a bar at fifteen, so that was cool of him.”

            “He did what?” Weiss asked, flabbergasted.

            “Told you, not kid friendly,” Taiyang said.

            “Ppffh!  He’s the best and you know it!”

            “Are we talking about Uncle Qrow?” Ruby called from the kitchen.  It was followed by the oven opening and a high pitched “hot hot hot!” whisper from the girl.

            “Ruby!  Are those cookies done?” Yang asked, moving back into the kitchen.

            Their discussions faded; Weiss turned back to Taiyang.  “You have a lovely home.  Thank you for letting us stay here this week.”  Blake nodded her thanks as well.

            “My pleasure!  And it’s no trouble either!  When my girls told me you two would be coming for a few days, I made sure to prepare everything.  Now, let’s get you settled in before we have a snack.”

            Together the three of them walked upstairs.  Taiyang pointed out the important features of the second level: Ruby’s room, Yang’s room, the master bathroom, and the guest room.  The final room had two beds in there, though placed rather close to each other.  “I did make it fit,” Taiyang told them, “but there’s not a whole lot of space.  There’s closets and dressers for use though so not everything has to be on the floor.”

            They made their way back downstairs, and Taiyang pointed out his bedroom and bathroom beyond the living room, as well as a sitting room with a liquor cabinet that wasn’t well stocked (“It’s Qrow and Yang,” Taiyang explained, with Yang yelling “It’s all Qrow!  You wound me!”).  The kitchen, their final stop, was wall to wall cabinets, along with the oven and stove, refrigerator, and a high stool table for meals and other social needs.  Weiss found her teammates fussing over the stove: Ruby trying to pop a cookie (or five) into her mouth, and Yang holding her sister around the waist, keeping Ruby away from the cookies.

            “Save some for Weiss and Blakey!” Yang said, turning a mischievous eye towards the cat faunus.  Blake blushed some, looking down and away.

            (ah, Yang’s teasing her by this point to get her moving)

            “There’s enough cookies for everyone just let me have some!”

            “Now, now, Ruby,” Taiyang said, stepping forward, pulling the pan of cookies away from his struggling daughter.  “Let’s all sit down and share everything, okay?”

            “I guess so,” Ruby said, shrugging, still behind held up by Yang.

            “Good.  Now, come along everyone, I want stories!”

            The five of them sat around the high bar table, and for the next several hours, between snacking on cookies and tea and while Taiyang prepared dinner, the team regaled him with tales of their first semester at Beacon: the insanity that was initiation (“I remember those catapults like it was yesterday,” Taiyang commented); the overly busy class schedule, with Weiss and Blake keeping their teammates afloat (“I tried my best,” Taiyang said, “but getting them to study more was difficult.  They have so much energy to burn!”); the combat classes, with them consistently being one of the best first years there (“That’s my girls!”), as well as Weiss single-handedly taking down Team CRDL (“Even if you got in trouble, they deserved it!” Taiyang exclaimed, earning a blush from Weiss and a quiet condemnation from Ruby); and, lastly, their breaking up of the White Fang smuggling operation in Vale (“I saw that on the news, great work girls!”).

            What Weiss was thankful for, as they talked, was that none of them brought up any discussions of what her and Blake did and her feelings for Ruby.  By this point Yang fully knew about the latter, and while she knew the blonde-haired girl would take any chance to tease her mercilessly about it, she hadn’t done so in the nearly four weeks since the confession.  She imagined that Yang and Ruby talked about it, with Ruby telling her sister not to do or say anything about it, and Yang, being the self-described mom of the team, agreeing with Ruby, allowing her to decide the best course of action.

            What that course of action would be, Weiss didn’t know.

            For now, she was glad to be in the presence of her team, sitting and talking with Taiyang Xiao Long about anything and everything that came to mind.  Dinner was a riotous affair, with the occasional food tossing, though much of it was spent in laughter.  Weiss couldn’t remember the last time her cheeks hurt this much from laughing, but it was a great feeling, and she would gladly do it again with everyone around her.

            At one point after dinner, Taiyang excused himself, returning a few minutes later with a thick leather binder.  “Weiss, Blake, do you want to see some baby photos of my girls?” he asked.

            Both of their eyes shot open: Weiss being excited to see how cute Ruby looked as a baby, and, out of the corner of her eye, seeing Blake smirk, almost as payback for the earlier look Yang gave her.  They moved to opposite sides of Taiyang, and together they flipped through the early years of the Xiao Long/Rose memories.

            “Oh wow, look at Yang!  How old was she when she had those few lumps of hair?” Blake asked, pointing to one picture of Yang, sitting on her bum in diapers.

            “Six months I think?” Taiyang commented.  “Even then she had those bright golden locks, even if they were sporadic.”

            “It took years to get this hair!  Years!” Yang cried.

            Everyone laughed, including Yang.  Weiss noted how Blake chuckled, then kept her eyes on Yang, a wistful look on her face.

            (this visit might be good for her after all)

            “Oh!  I remember this one girls!” Taiyang said, pointing to a picture of Yang, a little bigger, standing on her feet and mock flexing her arms.

            “Didn’t you say I was destined to be a fighter from day one?” Yang asked.

            “Yup!  Well, year two, but we knew then.”

            “Look at her chubby arms!” Weiss exclaimed, high pitched and out of character.

            “I know!  So cute!” Ruby jumped in.

            “Hey, how about some Ruby pictures now?” Yang questioned.

            Taiyang laughed.  “I’m getting there, don’t worry.”  He flipped a few pages in the binder, coming across the first pictures of Ruby.  Weiss put a hand to her mouth, trying to contain her glee at seeing the chubby, adorable lump that was baby Ruby.

            “Look at those cheeks!  And that smile!  Your hair too, it’s so much redder!”

            Ruby blushed and scratched the back of her head.  “Yeah, it’s definitely taken a life of its own.”

            A page later, there were pictures of Ruby standing and trying to walk.  She was holding a tree branch in one of them.  “Early scythe practice?” Blake asked.

            “Nah,” Taiyang said, flipping to the next page.  “Though she did like picking up sticks and swinging them around.  It wasn’t until she was, what, eight or nine?  She saw Qrow with his scythe and she knew then what she wanted to do.”

            “You didn’t stop me either!  I was so happy!”

            “How could I?” he asked, turning to his youngest.  “It was love at first sight!”

            Everyone laughed again, and together they kept flipping through the binder, getting through the early years of their lives, up until the point when Summer passed (Weiss wondered why she didn’t appear in any pictures up until that point either), at which point the pictures of the girls appeared in less frequency.

            “Why so little?” Blake asked, before Weiss could ask the question herself.

            “I lost my love, and for a while, I lost myself.”

            “You’ve made up for it though,” Yang said, walking up and hugging her father.

            “Thanks dragon,” he whispered.  “Anyway, if it weren’t for these two, I’d still be lost.  They gave me a reason to live, and I helped them as best I could.”

            Weiss nodded.  “They’re the best teammates we could ask for Taiyang.  Ruby’s a great leader,” she tilted her head towards her partner, “and Yang… well, Yang’s good too, when she’s not hitting on everyone.”

            “Hey!”

            Laughter filled the room, lifting the somber mood.  They finished the binder up, and, after noticing the time, they all agreed to call it a night.  Ruby promised them an early start, since they had to keep their training going (“We’re getting into the Vytal Festival Tournament guys!  No slacking!”), though training in the snow would provide a new, interesting challenge, at least for Weiss.  She didn’t mind: she packed enough winter gear to stay warm and protected if they ended up outside.

            Her and Blake got to their room and eventually settled in, though Blake had a book in her lap and was looking to read a bit before sleeping.  Weiss fell into her pillow, and before she rolled to sleep, she looked over to her teammate and asked: “What do you think?”

            “I think…” she paused, tilting her head up, and a happy sigh escaped her, “I think this will be a good week.”

            Weiss smiled.  “I’m glad.  Sleep well Blake.”  She turned away and clicked her light out.

            As she settled into sleep, her last thoughts focused on if Ruby brought her whistle back home to use in the morning.  “She wouldn’t be that crazy,” she mumbled.

 

* * *

 

 

            “Rise and shine!” a high-pitched voice shouted from the hallway, followed closely by a whistle being blown.

            “Dammit Ruby!  It’s too early for the whistle!” Yang shouted, disgruntled, behind a couple of closed doors.

            Weiss was slow to wake up, finding great comfort in the bed.  Looking left, she found her teammate already up and stretching.

            “Didn’t Ruby tell you she was bringing her whistle?” Blake asked.

            Weiss shook her head.  “This is Ruby after all.”  Her teammate laughed before gathering her bathroom supplies and leaving the room.

            Weiss went downstairs shortly thereafter, wrapped in a robe, and found Taiyang making breakfast.  Ruby was already dressed, set in her usual combat skirt, cape, and boots, adding nothing else to deal with the cold.  As Weiss sat next to her, her partner turned and grinned at her, pancakes pushing her cheeks out wider than normal.

            “Mhornin’ Ffeiss!” she greeted, not bothering to swallow before speaking.

            Weiss smiled, shaking her head.  “It’s too early for you to be this adorable,” she whispered.  She suddenly snapped up, catching herself, looking at Ruby before looking at Taiyang.  He was busy with more pancakes, lost in his own little world.

            “I’m sorry!” she whispered to Ruby.  “I didn’t mean –”

            “Hmm?” Ruby said, gulping down her food.  “I missed what you said there.”

            (don’t repeat don’t repeat)

            “Oh, it’s nothing,” Weiss said, following her head for once.  Ruby shrugged before heading back into her pancakes.

            Taiyang turned around, setting a plate of pancakes in front of Weiss.  “Enjoy!” he said before turning back, preparing the next batch for the remaining house guests.  Weiss ate in silence, mostly so that she didn’t have to say anything else that would make her instantly regret opening her mouth.

            She remained like that too, as Yang and Blake joined the table, hearing bits and fragments of their conversation (Ruby poked in there as well), before she excused herself to prepare for their morning training session.  She showered, quick and efficient, then dressed in winter tights and pulling her combat skirt on top of them.  Back downstairs, she saw Taiyang cleaning in the kitchen.  He directed her outside, and as soon as the door closed behind her, a snowball hit the wall, right next to her head.

            “No!  I missed!”

            Weiss whipped her head from the snow impact to Yang.  “What was that for?!”

            “I told you it was a bad idea,” Ruby said, standing next to her sister.

            “Why?  You said having a snowball fight would be the best thing to do today!  So I started it!”

            “You do realize,” Blake said, off to the side of them (already in a position to hide behind the wood pile), “that Weiss can use all of this snow against you?”

            “Well, yeah.  But she needs dust to do that, right?”

            Weiss smirked, then held up her hand.

            Her dust-infused, glove-covered hand.

            “Oh shit.”

            Without waiting a moment, Weiss leaped forward, glyph formed in hand, and slammed it into the ground, sending a wave of snow all around her.  Everything directed at Yang hit her face, while Ruby wisely hid behind her sister, and Blake left an afterimage of herself to get annihilated by the snow.  Weiss glanced over to see her ears peaking over the wood pile.

            “See?  Bad idea Yang!” Ruby said, poking her head from behind her sister.

            The blonde spit snow out and swiped it away from her face.  “Okay, okay, you were right.”  She looked over to Weiss: “That was so cool though!  She’s on my team!”

            “No way!  I thought we were teammates Yang!” Ruby cried.

            “No today Rubes!  Team Freezerburn is going to rock!”

            “Freezerburn?” Weiss asked.

            “Yup!  Ruby finally figured out combo names for us, isn’t that right?”

            “I did!”  Ruby hopped around, pointing at each pairing and what their combo names were: Weiss specifically had Freezerburn (with Yang, who said “I’m the heat to your blistering cold!” and no one knew what to do with that), Monochrome with Blake (“Because you’re black and white!” Ruby explained, though she was open to discussion about that one), and Ice Flowers with Ruby, which made perfect sense there.

            (though, “White Rose” has a nice ring to it too…)

            Afterward, they started discussing what teammates should pair up for the first round of Team RWBY’s snowball fight.  Everyone (except Yang) immediately suggested the sisters pair off (aka Strawberry Sunrise, though Ruby was thinking about shortening that one), mainly to get that pairing done first.

            “Yes or no to semblances?” Ruby called across the battlefield of the Xiao Long front yard.

            “Sure, why not?” Blake called back.

            “Is that a good idea?” Weiss asked, as they took their spot behind a tree.  “She’s fast.”

            “No, but I can confuse them and you can glyph them to your heart’s content.”

            Weiss grinned.  “I like that.”

            “First team to ten hits wins!” Ruby shouted.

            “You’re going down Monochrome!” Yang yelled, giving them double thumbs down.

            “Make her regret that Weiss,” Blake said, smirking at her partner from across the battlefield.

            “My pleasure.”

            “Ready?  One!  Two!  Three!  Go!”

 

* * *

 

 

            The team had their “training” exercise for over three hours, burning through most of the snow surrounding the house.  They made two team switches along the way (Freezerburn versus Ladybug for round two, Bumblebee versus Ice Flowers in round three), and while each round had their fair share of ups and downs, Weiss ended being the only undefeated person that day.

            (Go Weiss-X-whomever partners with me we rock!)

            While they did have rest breaks between rounds, they finally got a long-deserved rest in the afternoon, eating lunch and just generally lounging around until dinner.  Weiss and Blake ended up relaxing on the couch (Weiss was daydreaming about new glyph maneuvers, Blake opted to read) while the sisters decided their fighting wasn’t over, taking their aggression out in _Ultimate Hunters Combat 3_.  Yang was well practiced in the game, from what Weiss could tell, while Ruby was the classic button masher, and while the latter got lucky a few times, the blonde-haired girl knew the skills and combos and won many of the games.

            “WEISS!” Ruby whined at one point, after having lost ten matches in a row.  “Give me some luck from your awesome snowball skills!”

            “I’ve never played a video game in my life Ruby.  I don’t think my luck extends to that.”

            “Can I just, I don’t know, rub your head?”

            “You could rub her head Rubes.  I don’t think anything will change,” Yang chimed in.

            “Poo on you Yang!  She’s totally good luck!”  Ruby turned back to her partner.  “Can I Weisscicle Pop?  Can I?”

            Weiss chuckled, shaking her head.  How was this girl turning sixteen instead of six tomorrow?  Still, she might as well indulge the girl.

            Would she like it though?  She’s never let anyone touch the top of her head before, at least willingly, except for her mom.  The few times it happened, it was some jerk who thought she’d pant like an actual dog or wolf, or get lulled into a peaceful state.  It had been a while, but it was a troubling memory nonetheless.

            This was Ruby though.

            “Sure, why not?” she said, finally, shrugging.  She noticed Blake in her peripheral giving her a curious look.

            “Yay!”  Ruby hopped over to the couch and quickly rub Weiss’s head a few times, ruffling her hair a bit, before hopping back to her seat next to Yang.  “All right Yang!  You’re going down!”

            (Ruby only won one game out of the next seven before calling it a day)

            Weiss fixed her hair then, setting it back in place.  She was smiling lightly, a slight blush on her cheeks.

            “Looks like things are progressing,” Blake whispered next to her.

            Weiss shook her head.  She checked on the sisters, making sure they weren’t listening (too enthralled in their game).  “They aren’t, but I’ll take whatever I can get at this point.  We’re… still friends, I guess.”

            “Is that okay though?”

            Weiss shrugged.  They left it at that.

            From there, dinner came and went.  Taiyang made several giant spaghetti dishes, enough for everyone there and then some.  Weiss and Blake were amazed at how well he cooked the pasta.

            “Xiao Long family secret!” he explained at one point.

            Dinner was so filling though that, an hour after they finished, everyone decided to call it an early night (“Also a Xiao Long family secret!” Taiyang explained, feeling the cramp in his stomach).  Weiss fell into bed, barely changing out of her clothes, while Blake propped herself up on her bed with a book in her hand.

            Weiss wasn’t tired though, not yet at least.  She pulled out her scroll and, figuring her partner was still up, shot her a quick message:

            _Happy early birthday Ruby!_

            She flipped over to her class schedule for the next semester (Advanced Science, Advanced Grimm Studies, Advanced World History, Advanced Combat Techniques… how rote…), before receiving the reply message from Ruby:

            _THNX WEISS ^_^ UR THE BEST_

            Weiss laughed, deciding that, for once, she’d let the short script slide.

            _I’m sorry I didn’t get you anything,_ she wrote back.  _I didn’t have any stipend money left over_.

            She waited a few seconds before the hasty reply came back:

            _No worries ^_^_

            Followed by:

            _Having u here is all that matters ^_^_

            Weiss left it at that (what is this girl doing?).  She laid back in bed, her hands settling over her (still digesting) stomach, letting her breath even out, her eyes closed.  She stayed that way for around fifteen minutes before she heard a shuffling next to her.  She turned left, seeing Blake get up, pulling her robe around her.

            “Everything okay?” Weiss asked.

            “Getting a drink of water,” Blake replied.  “Would you like one?”

            “Sure,” Weiss nodded.

            Blake disappeared.  And Weiss waited.

            And waited.

            She eventually looked at the clock, seeing that twenty minutes had gone by and there was no return of Blake.  She got up, pulled her robe on, and exited the bedroom.

            As she reached the bottom of the stairs, her wolf ears picked up a couple of people talking.  Weiss heard Blake first – her lower, subdued voice she could pick out anywhere – but then she heard Yang talking, and then they both laughed.

            (guess that’s why I haven’t gotten my drink yet)

            She was getting ready to head back upstairs when she heard Yang ask: “Anything you want to talk to me about?”  And then Weiss was all ears for the response.

            Ever so quietly, she tiptoed through the living room, staying out of view of the kitchen, but getting close enough without having to strain her ears.

            “It’s… well… I don’t know if I’m ready yet.”

            Weiss shook her head.  Why was Yang trying to get Blake to admit her feelings?  You don’t push Blake into anything!

            “It’s fine, really.  I mean, I know, but I just want to know what’s going on in that head of yours.”

            (well, at least Yang was trying to be easy about it)

            There was an extended pause, and Weiss heard Blake breathe deeply before she spoke again: “I… like you.”

            “I know,” came the immediate response.  Weiss expected the “I’m totally hot!” response from Yang, but was surprised by the softer, more supportive response: “What’s holding you back?”

            “I’m afraid I’ll run away again…”

            “What do you mean?”

            “I’ve been running all my life,” Blake started.  “But when I got here and I saw you and how you were that first day after orientation I immediately saw how bright and beautiful you were, and I just wanted to get close to you.  But then the White Fang have been doing things in Vale and now I’m getting afraid again.  I’ve been antsy since that night… afraid that _he’ll_ show up.  And I don’t know what to do now.”

            A pause.  Then:

            “Yang, I don’t want to drag you down with me.”

            Weiss listened, carefully, for Yang’s response.  She thought she heard the blonde shrug, before she said to Blake: “I don’t think you’ll have to worry about me being dragged down with you.  We’re partners now, remember?”

            “Why do you say that?  Why do you make it sound so easy?”

            “Because it’s who we are.  Myself and Ruby, and probably Weiss too, we’d go to bat for you no matter what.  So what if the White Fang are here?  Fuck them!  I’ll punch them all in the face if I have to!”

            “But –”

            “Nope!” Yang said, popping the ‘P’, and Weiss almost imagined her pulling a very Ruby thing by tapping Blake’s nose.  “You don’t get out of this one Blake.  Especially after you said you liked me.”

            “What do you want me to say then?” Blake asked, sounding defeated.

            “Well, for starters:” Yang started, and Weiss imagined her counting off on her fingers, “‘I, Blake, promise not to run away.’  And then, ‘I, Blake, will ask Yang out on a date,’ though, I’ll give you until the Vytal Festival for that.”

            “Why then?  And you know I can’t promise the first one!”

            “You can and you will, because I’ll be coming for you if you do run away.  As for Vytal, well… I might ask you out if you haven’t by then.  A girl can only wait for so long, you know?” (Weiss imagined a wink happening there, totally a Yang thing to do)

            “What will you do until then?” Blake asked, sounding as if she didn’t want to know the answer.

            “I’ll wait.”  A chair slid across the floor, and Weiss heard Yang push herself onto her feet.  “If you think I’m worth it, you know where to find me.”

            Weiss heard Yang moving towards her in the living room.  She ducked out of the way, hiding behind the couch, making sure she wasn’t seen.  She peeked over the furniture, seeing Yang turned back towards the kitchen.  “Night Blake,” she said, smiling, before turning away, climbing up the stairs, never seeing Weiss.

            The wolf faunus sat still, waiting a few minutes for her teammate to collect herself.  Eventually she heard footsteps leaving the kitchen, entering the living room, and stopping next to her.  Blake sat down and carefully leaned her head on Weiss’s shoulder.

            “How much?”

            “I heard enough of it,” she answered, repositioning them slightly so that she could comfort the taller girl better.

            “Weiss… I don’t know what to do.  I’ve never felt this deeply for someone before, and I don’t want to screw it up.”

            “I know,” Weiss replied.  “We’ll figure it out.  I’ll help you with Yang, okay?”

            Blake nodded into her shoulder.

            They stayed that way for some time, but eventually Weiss’s arm was feeling sore and both of their legs were getting cramped.  They made their way back upstairs, stealthily, into the safety of their room.

            “Oh,” Weiss whispered, as they settled back into bed, ready to turn the lights out.  “You forgot my water.”

 

* * *

 

 

            The splash of cold water from the sink helped wake Weiss up the next morning.  Both her and Blake slept late, courtesy of their late-night comfort session, and now she was struggling to get up and get ready for the day.

            Ruby’s sixteenth birthday, specifically.

            It was eleven thirty by the time she made it downstairs, finding Yang and Taiyang in the kitchen, eating Mistral toast and drinking coffee.

            “I made brunch, since it seemed like everyone wanted to sleep in or do their own thing on Ruby’s birthday,” Taiyang said.

            “Where is she anyway?” Weiss asked, having not noticed her with them.

            “Visiting mom,” Yang said.  “She should be back within the hour.”

            “‘Visiting mom’?”

            “Well, her tomb marker I should say,” Yang explained.  “It’s a mile or so away, at the top of a cliff.  I’m surprised she didn’t visit there as soon as she got back from Beacon.”

            “She told me she wanted to wait,” Taiyang said, prepping the next cinnamon covered bread slice.  “Apparently she had a lot to say in her letter this time and wanted to get it right.”

            Weiss nodded.  It made her wonder too: she should visit her own mother.

            And yet, she couldn’t remember where her marker was.

            (at least she’s in Vale, so I can go searching)

            She looked up as Taiyang slid her a plate: two slices of Mistral toast, topped with maple syrup and cinnamon.  Weiss chuckled a little as she had a couple of bites of the toast.

            “What’s amusing you?” Yang asked with a tilt of her head.

            “I was just thinking: is this where Ruby gets her sweet tooth from?”

            Father and daughter both laughed.  “Her blood is candy and syrup!  She practically swims in it!”  Weiss joined in their laughter.  She ate a couple more bites and decided that, yes, Ruby swims in maple syrup and candy bits.

            “What’s the plan for today?” Weiss asked as they settled down.

            “Well, it’s whatever Ruby wants to do,” Taiyang explained.  “Usually she wants to go on an adventure, and with you and Blake here, I’m sure it’ll be the same.  Of course, we got more snow last night.”  They all glanced out the window: another half foot fell, covering the war zone the team had created yesterday.

            “Any Grimm on Patch?” Weiss asked.

            “They show up on occasion, usually riding on the back of a Nevermore or something.”

            “We make quick work of them though,” Yang stated, briefly pounding her fists.

            “Signal Academy is here on Patch, so there’s enough teachers here to take them out of needed.  We usually go to the Emerald Forest for the students, if they’re itchin’ to fight some Grimm that is.”

            “Dad teaches there,” Yang said to Weiss.

            “Her debauched uncle also teaches there.”

            “Debauched uncle is best uncle, dad,” Yang responded, sticking her tongue out at him.

            “Are we going to see him for Ruby’s birthday?” Weiss asked.

            Taiyang shook her head.  “He’s up in Atlas, trying to talk General Ironwood out of bringing his army to Vale for the Vytal Festival.”

            “I heard him talk with Ruby this morning though, before she went out,” Yang said.

            “Oh, he called?  That’s good.  Maybe he isn’t so bad after all,” Taiyang said, purposefully winking at Weiss.

            “I told you he wasn’t!”

            Weiss laughed again.  She was enjoying their company this morning, and wondered, perhaps, if they were always like this.

            (if only…)

            She excused herself a few minutes later, heading back upstairs to get prepared for the day.  She thought of what to wear while she showered: cold weather gear?  General hunter’s clothes and pack?  How long would this adventure end up being?

 

* * *

 

 

            Ruby returned an hour after Weiss finished showering, and announced that her choice of adventure would be the latest in the Blind Swordsman series, entitled _Zatou and the Desert Maiden_.  “This seriously is great!” Ruby explained to the dumb stares of everyone around her.  “It’s two hours of the blind swordsman Zatou as he travels across the ancient Vacuo desert in search of the Desert Maiden, and it’s rumored that she has the ability to return the sight of the blind to them, but he has to murder face Grimm and desert bandits along the way to get there, only to find out that it’s a legend and that he traveled all the way for nothing but in a twist reveal –”

            “Ruby!” Yang shouted, cutting off her sister.  “You’re giving the whole thing away!”

            “… oh.  Um, oops?”

            “Guess I won’t be needing this,” Blake whispered, her winter jacket draped over her arms.

            “I thought we’d be going on an actual adventure,” Weiss said, looking to Ruby.

            “Well, this is a good one!  Plus, I spend too much time outside and it’s really freaking cold out there!  So, movie!”

            Everyone shrugged, and ten minutes later, Team RWBY plus Taiyang were gathered around the television monitor, and Ruby eagerly pressed play on the movie.

            The movie was decent, Weiss decided by the end of it.  It was slow to start (“He just needs to get the plot out of the way,” Ruby explained as the townsfolk explained the legend), but once it got to the desert, the action really picked up, and the violence was sustained throughout, with multiple decapitations (“There goes his head!” Ruby said, bouncing on the couch between Weiss and Yang), Grimm deaths (“Yeah!  Take that deathstalker!” Ruby exclaimed, chopping the air like swords), and even a spot of romance (“Ewwwww ew ew ew!  Zatou doesn’t do the kissing thing!” Ruby explained, exactly as a six-year-old would).  The nearly spoiled twist was okay: Zatou found the desert maiden, and while she didn’t give him his sight back, she did give him knowledge and insight into the world and how to make it better.

            Clearly, the action scenes were the highlight of the series.

            To Weiss, the better part of the movie was sitting next to Ruby has she jumped up and down on the couch.  She wanted to tell her partner to calm down some, but she looked over to Yang.  The blonde shrugged and said: “She always does this, just let her go.”

            She let her go then, to her (potential) benefit.  Several times, Ruby leaned over and latched onto her arm.  It was whenever she got extra excited, and she did the same to Yang as well.

            But… Weiss liked when she did that.

            (maybe more Blind Swordsman films then?)

            Dinner came after: pancakes and ice cream (“It’s my birthday shut up!”).  Taiyang made them with Ruby’s favorite recipe: banana and chocolate chip filled, with almond flavored ice cream to top it all.  Ruby indulged in extra syrup, while the rest of the team kept the sweets to just the ice cream.

            Tea was next, mainly to settle their stomachs for the eventual birthday cake.  Yang gave Ruby her card, which involved a recorded message about her being the bee’s knees as well as a random song.  Taiyang gave her a new toolkit for Crescent Rose (“It’s the latest in that particular line of tools,” he explained as she hopped up and down with them).

            Blake, Weiss noticed, didn’t get anything for Ruby as well, but their teammate hugged them both the same.  “You are here with me.  I don’t think I could have wanted anything else besides my team here,” she said to them.

            “You’re the best Ruby,” Weiss said, and Blake hummed in agreement.

            “Now, how about cake?” Ruby asked as she moved back to the middle of the room.

            “I suppose…” Yang said, rubbing her still full belly.

            Weiss cringed a bit as well.  “I don’t think I can do sweets that soon Ruby.”

            “This is Ruby we’re talking about,” Taiyang said with a wave of his hand.

            Yang raised a lazy hand.  “How about we sing happy birthday then and let Ruby have a slice first?  I’m sure her bottomless pit of a stomach can handle this.”

            “Oh!  Can we?  Can we guys?!”

            Everyone murmured in agreement, and together – an overly ecstatic Ruby bouncing ahead of them – they shuffled into the kitchen, where Taiyang revealed the covered surprise: a single layer geode cake, with turquoise-colored frosting and candy rock pieces set into one cut out groove (“It’s a new thing,” Taiyang explained with a shrug).

            “It’s beautiful!” Ruby exclaimed.  “Where’s the red though?”

            Everyone laughed, knowing the girl’s penchant for that specific color.  “The cake itself is red velvet,” Taiyang said.  “I decided to go a little different this year and go with your birthstone color for the frosting.”

            “That’s really awesome.  I love it dad, thank you!”  Ruby launched herself to Taiyang, hugging him quickly before making her way to the cake again, standing and staring at it.  Sixteen candles were set into it, and Taiyang lit them up while Yang turned the lights out in the kitchen.

            Together, they sang _Happy Birthday_ to Ruby, ranging from the subdued (Blake, a low hum) to the overblown (Yang, singing loud and proud).  Weiss sang, her beautiful voice almost cutting through Yang’s theatrics, but she didn’t mind.

            Ruby’s smile on her face as she bobbed side to side was enough for her.

            The magical haired girl blew out the candles as everyone reached the last verse, hardly waiting to dig into her cake.  “I’ll take all the candy rocks!” she said, earning her raucous laughter.  Taiyang cut her a slice, giving her only a small portion of the rock candy (“Save some for others, or for later,” he pointed out to her), before she bounced away again, giddy with excitement over the cake.

            “I’ll take some, I guess,” Yang said as she sidled up next to her dad.  “Someone look for me in the morning if I’m in a food coma though.”

            “… Sure, I guess,” Blake said shortly thereafter, walking forward and accepting a small slice.

            “And you, Weiss?” Taiyang asked.

            She thought for a moment, wondering how much more sweets she’d be able to fit inside herself.  She eventually shrugged.  “I may as well be Ruby for once in my life,” she said.  Taiyang slid a plate over to her, and she remained at the table, taking small bites of the cake (minus the rock candy).  Weiss enjoyed the cake: the red velvet wasn’t too sweet, and the frosting – tasting like a curious mix of what turquoise would taste like (snow, perhaps?) – was pleasant.  She stopped halfway through though, sliding the plate back to Taiyang.

            “Too much?” he asked.

            “For tonight.  I’ll finish it tomorrow.”  She leaned back in her seat, keeping one wolf ear on the giddy laughter and groans coming from the living room.

            “Something on your mind?” Taiyang asked, standing in front of the stove.  He placed the tea kettle on one of the burners.

            At first – “No.” – but she thought back to the past few days of being on Patch, and said: “Actually, I do.”

            “What’s up?”

            “Has Ruby always been like this?”

            Taiyang laughed.  “For the most part, yeah.  Pancakes and cookies are her Achilles heel, now that I think about it.”

            “When was she not?” Weiss asked.

            “That,” Taiyang started, scratching his chin, leaning forward on the counter, “remember when I mentioned the other day about Summer?”  Weiss nodded.  “Well, when Summer died, Ruby didn’t understand at first.  She expected Summer to come back at some point.  But then she noticed how bad I was, and she eventually put two and two together.  And… well, I’m sure you can imagine and understand how bad that must be.”

            Weiss nodded.  “A little too well…” she whispered.

            Taiyang acknowledged her, before continuing: “It was Yang that got me going again though.  Took a while… took years, now that I think about it,” he said with a breathless chuckle.  “But, I wouldn’t be where I’m at with both of them.  Anyway, I went too far ahead.”  He cleared his throat before finishing: “That was the one time with Ruby.  Other than that, pancakes and cookies.”  The kettle blew behind him, and he turned to finish preparing the tea.

            Weiss sat there, contemplating Ruby’s story further.  Perhaps they were more similar than she thought?  Most of the time they talked about their mothers it was about the best memories they had with them before they passed, or trying to remember what their faces looked like.

            Weiss realized that maybe, at some point in the future, she’d talk to Ruby more about Summer Rose beyond those memories.

 

* * *

 

 

            Some point, later in the evening, Weiss found herself, alone, on the couch, staring out the window as a light snow fell.  The memories of the remainder of the evening came and went: another round of watching Ruby failing to beat Yang in _Ultimate Hunters Combat 3_ ; Blake joining in and, after taking five minutes to learn the controls, crushed Yang in three of the four matches they fought together (“No fucking way,” Yang whispered under her breath, a shit eating grin on Blake’s face); and, everyone eventually moving to their beds.

            Weiss, strangely enough, wasn’t tired, especially after eating so much sweet food.  She ended up back downstairs, got a glass of water, and drank it before ending up where she was at currently.

            She kept her gaze on the snow outside, finding it for once a peaceful thing.  She tried recalling earlier memories, before Vale, but they were covered in white, much like the castle in Atlas.  “That castle,” she murmured.  “What was that place that I left so long ago?”

            Weiss wondered why she hadn’t looked up what that place was in Atlas too.  Surely it would have been a very visible thing, much like all architectural designs.  She didn’t remember much from it though: what it looked like beyond white, who lived in the place, why she –

            A door opened upstairs, and Weiss looked behind her, to see if someone would walk down to the first floor.  There was a light padding of feet on the hallway, moving away – probably Ruby, Weiss figured – to another door that closed.  The bathroom, perhaps?

            Weiss looked outside again.  The snow started to pick up again: there was probably going to be another six inches of snow by the morning.  Enough for another snowball fight, she figured.  She had to keep her undefeated streak alive somehow, though it would be tough with three more days left on the island.

            Another door opened upstairs – the bathroom again? – and then the footfalls started towards the stairs.  “Is someone up?” a voice wondered aloud from the top of them.  It was definitely Ruby.

            Weiss looked back and waited.  Eventually, Ruby came to the bottom of the stairs, scanned around the room before settling them on the wolf faunus on the couch.

            “Hey Ruby,” Weiss greeted, waving nonchalant.

            “Hey… can’t get to sleep?”

            She shook her head.  “Not yet.  Soon probably.”

            “Whatcha up to then?” the girl asked as she walked around to the front of the couch.

            Weiss pointed outside.  “It’s peaceful for once, in a way.”

            “How so?”

            Weiss thought about that for a second.  Maybe she should voice some of her most recent thoughts?  “I’m trying to remember my life before Vale, the first time I was here.”

            “Ah, with your mother?”  Ruby took a seat, lounging on the opposite end of the couch.

            “Yeah.  It’s… there’s parts of my memories that are blocked, either from being so long ago or because I don’t want to recall them.”

            “Like that attack you told us about?”

            Weiss nodded.  “But this… I remember a castle, but not its features.  I remember running, but from what?  There’s a man, but I don’t know his face or voice.”

            “Where was this castle?”

            “In Atlas.”

            “Ah.”  A pause.  “I doubt we’d be able to find it if we tried to look.”

            “What do you mean?”

            Ruby snickered.  “Everything there is a castle!  Plus, to hear Uncle Qrow talk about it… oh man, he hates it.  ‘Everyone thinks they’re better than everyone,’ he’s said.  He mentioned it again this morning.  He was talking to General Ironwood, and he said some other people showed up, like ‘this Rueford imbecile’, and ‘this Schnee butthole’ –

            (Schnee…?)

            “But he didn’t say ‘butthole’ because, well, that’s Uncle Qrow I guess.  And Yang, I guess that’s where Yang gets it from.”

            “Ruby.”

            “Yeah?”

            “You can say ‘asshole’,” Weiss told her.

            Ruby vehemently shook her head.  “Nope nope nope, don’t plan on it.”  She stuck her tongue out at Weiss.

            The wolf laughed at her partner before being overtaken by a yawn.  She was finally feeling tired.

            “Weiss, come here.”  Weiss looked over, seeing Ruby pat the space next to her.  She shrugged and slid over.

            “What’s up?”

            “Lay down, you can rest for a bit,” Ruby said, patting the small space between her leg and the couch cushion.

            Weiss blushed.  What was happening?  Did Ruby finally figure something out?  What does she want?

            Ruby blushed as well but then shook her head.  “You look tired.  Just lay down.”

            Weiss slowly nodded, and repositioned herself, at first laying her head on the cushion but finding that too uncomfortable.  She glanced over at Ruby’s thigh, then slid up and propped her head on that, looking away from her partner, the fleece pajama cloth adding a layer of padding and warmth.

            This, Weiss realized, was very nice.

            She didn’t know what it was doing to Ruby though.  Up until now, she was never this… intimate?

            “Are you okay?” Weiss whispered.

            “Mmm-mm,” came the hummed response.

            Weiss laid there for a while, wondering if she should sleep on Ruby’s leg, wondering how embarrassing that would be.  She didn’t want to be found out by anyone else, even if they were partners.

            Partners could be comfortable like this, right?

            A hand settled on her head, between her ears.  Eventually Ruby started raking her hand through Weiss’s hair, slowly, deliberately.  “I’m sorry about ruffling your hair yesterday.  Did I make you uncomfortable?”

            “It was fine,” Weiss said.  “I’m not used to it though.  It’s just, with certain people… I don’t like my ears being touched.”

            “You’ve had some bad experiences, I imagine?”

            “I’ve had enough,” Weiss confirmed for her.  Her concentration was starting to slip though: Ruby’s ministrations were awfully nice.

            “I’ll stay away from them then.”

            They stayed that way for a few minutes.

            “Your hair’s getting long Weiss,” Ruby told her.

            The wolf was noticing that too.  Normally she’d keep it cropped above her shoulders, but with the lack of money for the semester, it had grown nearly three inches.  She’d have to touch it up soon, once the stipend money was released for the semester.

            “It used to be a lot longer,” Weiss informed her.

            “How long?”

            Weiss smiled.  “It’s one thing I do remember.  When I was younger, I had it down to my lower back.  Mom always fussed with it, complained about how long it was.  I think she secretly loved it though.”

            She heard Ruby sigh.  “You miss your mom?”

            “Every day,” came the immediate response.

            “I do too.”

            They stayed quiet again, this time longer.  Ruby’s hand was feeling very good in her hair.

            “Weiss.”

            “Hmm?”

            Ruby took a breath.  “How… when did you know that you liked me?”

            Weiss turned, slightly, to try and get a better look at her partner, though the hand in her hair didn’t relent.  Maybe not looking at her would be better.  “The ‘when’ is easy: I saw you with Penny, got jealous, and realized that I liked you more.  That’s when it hit me.”

            “Oh freak, really?” Ruby asked, a curious inflection in her voice.

            “Yeah.  It was… not a good feeling to have.  Blake saw it right away.”

            “Well, you don’t have to worry about Penny,” Ruby replied, then chuckled.  “Also, Blake is really good at noticing those things.”

            A pause.

            “The ‘how’…” Weiss started, trying to pinpoint that specific feeling, “the ‘how’ just… happened.  You’ve been the best possible teammate since we started, and even when I screwed up, you never gave up on me.  You’re pretty, but you’re dedicated, and I think I found myself attracted to that the most.”  Weiss felt a blush forming on her face from revealing these details.  She could only imagine what it must be doing to Ruby.

            The hand still moved through her hair.

            “I see… thank you, Weiss, for telling me.”

            A pause.

            “It’s just…”

            Weiss turned her ear as best she could.

            “I’m still not ready yet,” Ruby said.  “About us… I haven’t had much time to think about this…”

            It made sense now to Weiss why Ruby asked that question.  She looked at her position and realized what this could be doing to her partner.  “Is this awkward for you?” she asked, pushing her head into Ruby’s hand and leg.

            “Yes… and no.  It’s comforting, but… it’s something I’m not used to.  Well, Yang did this for me when I was younger, it helped calm me down, and I got to brush her hair once or twice, when she let me, cause she doesn’t like _anyone_ touching her hair.  But this… and…”

            “I understand.  I’m sorry.”

            “Don’t apologize.  Remember what I told you?  Don’t apologize for your feelings.”  She stopped moving her hand, turning Weiss’s head so she could look at the wolf better.  “I’m still not sure of myself.  I know I’ve had a month to think but I doubt that’s long enough to figure anything out.  So… I don’t know.  I should stop.”

            “Ruby.”

            “Yeah?”

            At this point, all Weiss really wanted to do was reach up and kiss Ruby, to taste her, to find out if she really was like roses.  Or, maybe not as romantically inclined, to get up and hug her, to calm the girl down enough.  Instead, she pushed all of those thoughts down, as far as she could, and said: “It’s okay.  Just think of it as if you are consoling a friend.”

            She turned away, looking back at the wall, the window, the snow.  A single tear dropped down her face, landing on Ruby’s pajama pant, hoping the girl wouldn’t notice.

            She’d be okay.  Right?

            Weiss mentally shook her head.  Don’t push Ruby.  Just be her friend.

            Let her come around.

            Even if it took forever.

            “I really like your hair Weiss,” Ruby said after a few minutes of silence.

            She smiled.  “Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

 

            “You’re welcome Weiss!  You can come here at any time and stay with us!” Taiyang stated as he hugged the wolf faunus.

            The rest of the week, for Weiss, was a blur of snowball fights, actual training, video games, movies, and a guided tour of Signal Academy.  At times, she couldn’t focus, as her gaze lingered on Ruby longer than necessary, their late-night conversation still fresh in her mind.  There was enough in the way of distractions though that no one noticed, and she did focus enough, at least during their actual training, to stay in top form.

            Her interactions with Ruby were normal as well, which Weiss both accepted and worried her at the same time.  It amazed Weiss how Ruby could be the hyperactive girl that lead the team but could also not show any romantic interest at all.  Weiss wondered if her partner wore that mask specifically around her after that night, in hopes that she didn’t see Ruby’s emotions regarding her.

            But as she said goodbye to the Xiao Longs and the Rose, Weiss was wondering as well if the separation for the next few weeks would help her in settling her feelings for Ruby.  Maybe a good talk with the Winslots would help.  And Blake would be there too to help figure out her thoughts as well.

            (the cat always finds a way to get me to talk)

            She stepped up to Yang and hugged her (“Keep the cat out of trouble, okay?” she whispered so low that even she barely picked that up) before stopping in front of Ruby.  There was a brief hesitance on both of their parts before Weiss shook her head and pulled Ruby into a hug, burying her chin into her partner’s shoulder.  “Thank you,” she said to Ruby.

            “Anytime, Weiss.”  They stayed locked that way for a few more moments before Weiss reluctantly let go, stepping back.  Ruby still held her arms, finally releasing them when she said: “You’re my best friend, no matter what.  You’re always welcomed with me anywhere.”

            Weiss smiled, nodded.  “See you in a few weeks?”

            “Yup.  And get ready, cause I’m planning the best day ever for Team RWBY!”

            Weiss laughed.  Of course, Ruby would do something like that.

            She stepped back, allowing Blake her final goodbyes, before they walked back down the path.  The snow had stopped the last twenty-four hours, and while snow covered the ground, their path back to the port wouldn’t be hazardous.

            Together, they looked back one last time, waving at the family gather at the front door, and then they disappeared into the woods.

            “Ready to meet my other family Blake?” Weiss asked.

 

* * *

 

 

Side quest – A letter to Summer Rose, December 21, XXXX

 

            _Hi mom!_

_I know, I know, it’s been a while.  The last time I was here I was telling you about getting into Beacon._

_It’s been great there!  Well, I’ve been super busy overall, because the classes were insane!  Every class was homework homework homework, every day, and combat class was intense!!  My team has consistently been one of the best teams there, so hopefully we’ll keep at it in preparing for the Vytal Festival.  I’m so excited for that!_

_Speaking of my team!  Guess what?  Yang is on my team!  We did the whole “catapulting into the forest to meet your team” thing and it was a blast!!!  Yang convinced my partner Weiss – she’s super awesome and I’ll tell you more about her in a moment – to pick the cute little pony piece and BAM we became teammates!  She’s been the best though, let me tell you mom.  I’ve told you lots of times how she’s like, big ol’ momma bear Yang and she’s just like that in the team, though she likes to mess around too a lot.  She keeps talking about making a harem or something with Weiss and Blake, and they keep looking at her funny._

_That’s Yang for you though!_

_Oh!  And guess what mom?  There’s two faunus on our team!  It’s really great!  Blake is one.  She’s a cat faunus, and she has the CUTEST BLACK CAT EARS!  We didn’t know about that until a month ago, because she’s been hiding them from everyone.  She still does, especially around us, but I can understand.  I got frustrated angry when she told us after we chased her all around Vale.  She’s whip smart though, like, one of the best students in all of Beacon.  And her semblance!  So cool!  It’s like she leaves an afterimage of herself!  I don’t recall anyone else doing that!_

_Oh, and I’m going to use my quiet voice here, but I think she likes Yang.  Squee!_

_Okay, so I totally spied on their conversation last night, cause I heard Weiss go downstairs and then she disappeared so I stayed quiet cause I didn’t want Yang and Blake to think we were spying on them.  We’re so sneaky mom!_

_And then there’s Weiss!  She’s a wolf faunus with really amazing white hair and she let me ruffle it yesterday!  She’s my partner, and she’s been really good in supporting me since the beginning.  Well, for some reason, she lets me do my crazy plans – oh, by the way, totally going to pull off the greatest day ever that dad said you did once – but she keeps me grounded.  We’re the best combat duo in our year!  And her semblance too!  She makes these glyphs that spin and shoots ice and her weapon is awesome!  She’s really the best friend I have right now too, even with our ups and downs, which I’m sure every partner pairing ever has had because who wouldn’t?_

_But we’re good, and that’s what’s important!_

_So, I’m sorry for coming by so late this year.  I wanted to say hi to you on my birthday because today’s it.  I’m sixteen mom!  Isn’t that great?  And I invited Weiss and Blake to celebrate with me too!  My own team at home, celebrating!  I know I should be there now, but I wanted to come visit and talk to you._

_I still have a lot to work on though.  I’m being the best leader I can be, but it’s tough.  Yang and Weiss and Blake are being super supportive, but I feel like I’m missing something.  My skills are good, and I know I can improve on my grades, but that’s what my friends are for, to help me out with them._

_I think I’m missing something deeper though.  Like, I’m conflicted in some way and it’s hard to say why._

_Okay, dramatic pause over. It’s about Weiss.  I’m not going to write it here though, I don’t want anyone to discover this.  But, I can’t talk to Yang about it cause all she’ll do is make jokes, and dad… well, I’m not sure dad will understand.  I think you will though.  Hopefully you’ll give me an answer, from wherever you are.  Or, some sort of sign._

_Obviously I’m reaching here but, you know, you’re mom, and I miss you and I’m sure you’re listening to me somewhere thinking “Okay silly daughter of mine, this is how things will get done!” and you’ll give me this list of things to do and BAM! it’ll be all good._

_I love you mom._

_I miss you too._

_Ruby_

_Ps: I’m going to leave cookies on your grave marker again.  I know you don’t eat them, I think the foxes get to them, but I like to think that you just take them because they’re yummy and I know you like cookies.  That’s what dad said._

 

            Ruby placed the sealed letter in a box behind the tombstone, then locked it up and pocketed the key.  She walked around to the front of the marker – once again, reading the inscribed “Summer Rose/Thus Kindly I Scatter” – before sitting down.

            “Hello mom,” she whispered.  “Let me tell you about Weiss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the bridge between season's one and two. Hopefully it'll suffice. Yeah, everyone talked about their feelings again. Not for the last time, but with the time gaps I've been making I wanted to actually have something there, just so I can get the team moving forward to figuring themselves out. Hopefully season two will be better with the time gaps (I think it'll cover two months, or however long it takes for Vytal to start).
> 
> The flashbacks will return, and hopefully this time be more linear too. Season two, I hope, if I can make them work, will cover Weiss's travels after she left Vale. Season three I'll get to work on her mother, because I'm evil and the destroyer of all things.
> 
> Also yes new ships in season two because, again, I'm evil and the destroyer of all things.
> 
> Other than that, I hope you guys enjoyed. I'll try to be back in a couple of weeks but I don't think I can hold to a biweekly schedule anymore. I'll do my best though and post when I can.


	12. S2: Best Day Ever!(?(!(?(!)?)!)?)!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RWBY returns to Beacon for the spring semester, and Weiss learns that some things may not be the best day ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Less than two weeks!
> 
> Don't get used to it!
> 
> Anyway, here's the kickoff to season two of Scabiosa. Enjoy!

            _Weiss, at ten, said goodbye to her mother for the final time._

_She stood by her tombstone at the ~~National Cemetery of Vale, located at the northern point of the city~~.  Her tombstone – ~~“Fey/Fierce Like Winter’s Kiss”~~ – was found near the ~~western edge of the cemetery, by several trees close to the path~~.  It was a simple tombstone, grey with black trim.  Weiss admired its simplicity and beauty._

_Behind her stood Pia, keeping her distance, letting Weiss have her privacy.  She appreciated that.  She had started viewing Pia as a second mother, and as her confidant and support the last six months, ever since her mother passed away._

_“I’m ready to start learning about myself mom,” Weiss said to her quietly, pulling down on her shirt, working through her nerves.  “I wish you were still here with me.  I need you now more than ever, but I also know that I can’t stay anymore.  I won’t forget about you though, and I’ll try and come back again when I get into Beacon.  I promise I’ll do my best to get there._

_“I love you mom.  I’ll see you again someday.”_

_Weiss turned away and slowly approached Pia.  “I’m ready.”_

_“Do you have everything you need?  Everything packed?” Pia asked._

_Weiss nodded.  “I do.  I’m not packing much though.  Thank you for the lein, by the way.”_

_“You’re welcome Weiss,” Pia answered with a smile.  “And if you need more, you should have access to the CCT at Haven Academy.  Just send us a request and I’ll make sure you get some.”_

_“I will.”_

_The pair made their way back to Pia’s rented vehicle.  Waiting for them was Tukson, sitting in the passenger seat.  By Pia’s request – and the only way the caretaker would let her travel through Anima at all – he was to be Weiss’s escort to Mistral, to make sure nothing bad happened to her.  Weiss reluctantly agreed, but realized it to be a good idea.  She liked Tukson, for the most part: he was a cat-type faunus, based on his claws and teeth when they were revealed; he was tall too, with well-groomed black hair, a full beard, and deep, brown eyes; he was also spoke well and held himself up to a strong standard.  She had noticed recently though that he had developed some animosity towards humans.  The attack nearly seven months ago was the start, and it had only grown since then as more attacks on faunus by humans occurred.  Still, the young faunus was very protective of her, which she appreciated a lot.  She ended up looking forward to the trip with him._

_The car departed the cemetery, hitting the main road on the way towards the port.  There, Weiss and Tukson would depart on a ship, land on the western edge of the Anima continent, and take an airship to Mistral.  The journey would take about a week, and then Weiss would begin a new life there._

_She sighed at the thought.  “Are you sure you want to do this?” Pia asked, looking back at the wolf child._

_Weiss shook her head.  “No.  But I don’t want to stay here any longer, not with those memories.”_

_Pia smiled sadly, understanding Weiss’s dilemma.  “Just don’t forget about us, okay?  If you ever want to visit or come back too, you know what to do and I’ll send Tukson or someone else back.”_

_“Thank you,” Weiss said.  She looked out the window, driving through the various parts of Vale, wondering how long it’ll be until she came back, if she did come back before going to Beacon._

It would be seven years from now _, she realized._ I’ll come back and I’ll visit mom then too.

            _She pulled out the one picture she had left of her: it was of them, from two years ago, when they first arrived in Vale.  Her hair had been cut and dyed then; it was very disorienting seeing the brown hair instead of her normal white.  She never forgot her mother’s face that day though: she was looking down, smiling at Weiss.  Her blue eyes and pale face was radiant to Weiss.  Even two years younger, Weiss looked happy._

_But now, at ten, all she wanted to do was run away.  She had to get as far away from Vale as possible.  Being here would constantly remind her of her mother, from the fuzzy memories of the attack to her final moments, when she said what their last names were but even then, she didn’t remember.  There was Weiss also saying “I love you” so many times until she couldn’t cry anymore, with her heart completely shattered._

_“I’ll write to you,” Weiss said, looking up at Pia driving the car._

_“I know.  I’ll send a letter back once I get yours.”_

_Weiss smiled._

_In the end, today was turning out to be an okay day._

 

* * *

 

 

            “Today will not merely be okay, Team RWBY.  Today, oh yes, today will be the greatest day known to all!”

            Thus, said Ruby, as she joined the rest of her team at their lunch table, hefting a large binder filled to the brim with papers.

            It was the day before classes resumed, and students were filing back in from their winter vacations.  Weiss and Blake arrived a day before, having visited Gossling after their weeklong excursion to Patch.  The wolf was extremely happy to catch up with the Winslots, as well as the other townsfolk that she was close to before she left for Beacon.  She had a couple of conversations with Dina concerning her feelings for Ruby, amongst other things, all of which ended with the older woman telling her to give it time.

            Which, at this point, was the only thing Weiss needed.

            She showed Blake around the town, and, during a few down days, had some training sessions with Brent.  Her former instructor was impressed with her continued improvement, and was quite pleased as well with the dust glove that he sent to her.

            He also teased her too, asking if she had fallen in love with any of her teammates.  Her blush gave her away.

            (even worse that, when he pointed at Blake and insinuated her, she just shrugged!)

            “What is happening?” Weiss asked, returning to the present, looking to Yang for a possible answer.

            “She’d been at this the moment you and Blake left last month,” Yang answer, shrugging.

            “There is certainly a lot here,” Blake said, peering around the binder.  “Do you expect to complete this all in one day Ruby?”

            Weiss and her teammates turned their gazes to Ruby.  She leaned back, scratching her chin, looking quite thoughtful now.  “Well, it is possible…”

            “Do you have a table of contents?” Weiss asked.

            “Oh do I!” Ruby beamed.  She shoved the binder in front of Weiss and opened the binder to the top page: _TEAM RWBY PLAN FOR GREATEST MOST AMAZING DAY THING EVER: by Ruby Rose_.  The large, comic sans style font covered the entire page.

            Weiss thought that her eyes would be offended at the use of such graphics.  “Okay, table of contents, table of contents…”

            “Be careful!” Ruby hissed.

            Weiss glanced up at Ruby, giving her a curious look before delving back into the binder.  The table of contents were laid out before her, and a cursory glance at the end of it showed just how big the binder was.

            “ _Eight hundred pages?!_ ”

            “Told you she’s been going crazy with this,” Yang said, again shrugging.

            “I didn’t know what to cut!  So… I kept all of it.”

“Kept all of what?”

            The four of them looked up, seeing Jaune walk over with lunch, followed by the rest of Team JNPR.

            “Oh, you know.  Best day ever stuff,” Ruby said, cocky shrug and all.

            “Sounds like my idea of fun!” Nora shouted, hopping over next to Weiss and looking at the binder.  “‘Trip to Vale’… ‘Paint Beacon Red Plot’… oh, what’s this?”

            “Really?  ‘Paint Beacon Red’?” Weiss asked.

            “Why not!” Ruby replied, raising her hands in defense.

            “‘Toilet bombs’?”

            “Have you become a hoodlum in the past three weeks Ruby?”

            “I think my kid sis has always had it in her Weiss.”

            “‘Burping contest’?  I think I’d win that super easy!  What do you think Ren?”

            “I’m not a hoodlum!  I just want to have fun!”

            “I don’t think a burping contest would be fun, Ruby.  I don’t feel like getting sick my first day back.”

            “Nora, I’ve heard Jaune burp the Beacon anthem.  He’s quite good at it.”

            “As much as I’m inclined to agree with Weiss about the burping, doing something like this sounds like a lot of fun.”

            “Not you too Blake!”

            “What?  Who else knows about me burp singing Ren?!”

            “I thought you liked having fun too Weiss!  What happened to you?  Who replaced our friendly neighborhood wolf girl with this… not-fun Ice Queen?”

            “Ice Queen?  ICE QUEEN?!”

            “Jaune, you have a lovely burp singing voice.  I’ve heard it a few times actually.”

            “Um, Rubes, you should apologize.”

            “I agree.  She’s about to go full Yang on you.”

            “Pyrrha!”

            “That’s it!  I’ll show you fun!”

            Weiss reached out in front of her and grabbed the closest thing she could get her hands on.  She wound up and threw the object – one second before release, she realized it was a lemon meringue pie – right at Ruby.  Weiss miscalculated just how quickly her partner would react, and she watch the magical hair girl sidestep the offending object.

            The pie slammed right into Pyrrha’s face.

            For several long, excruciating moments, everyone watched as the pie plate slid off Pyrrha’s face, and how nervous and red Weiss had become.  The former reached up and pulled the pie whip from her eyes, trying to regain her vision.  Nora started to snicker, but Ren was close by and gut checked her with his elbow.  Jaune was beginning to get whiplash.  The rest of Team RWBY, meanwhile, stared on in shock.

            Pyrrha broke the silence: “Hey, Nora, is ‘food fight’ one of Ruby’s options?”

            “Pyrrha I am so –”  Pyrrha cut Weiss off with a raised hand.

            “I don’t see it.  How could you forget that of all things Ruby?”

            “Because… wasting food is baaaaad?” Ruby suggested, her voice rising at the end.

            “Jaune, stop hurting yourself and hand Nora a pen.”  The blonde boy complied, pulling a pen out from one of his jacket pockets and passing it to his teammate.  Nora added at the bottom of the table of contents ‘Food Fight’ and passed the pen back to Jaune.

            “What now?” Jaune asked.

            “Now,” Pyrrha said, grabbing a pair of fruit bowls close to her, “we can commence with Ruby’s best day ever activities.”

            “FOOD FIGHT!” Nora yelled, and a moment later, food started flying everywhere.

            Weiss kept her eyes on Pyrrha for a split second longer before she gulped.

            “Defend yourselves RWBY!” her partner shouted.

            The fight was on.

 

* * *

 

 

            Less than ten minutes later, the fight was off.  What started as a general melee quickly turned into a one-v-one affair between RWBY and JNPR, as the student body soon realized that the two teams were going all out against each other and becoming collateral damage wasn’t on their to-do lists for the day.  Many escaped the destruction, while a few brave souls remained behind to watch each side prepare defenses with the tables, pull as much food as they could to their respective sides, and proceeded to launch the food at each other from behind their base camps.

            That lasted for a short minute before Jaune, boldly, grabbed a loaf of bread, yelled charge, and attempted to storm RWBY’s encampment.  Everyone watched him slow charge – by himself – before he was taken out by a well timed orange from Weiss.  That seemed to incense Pyrrha more, and in the minutes that followed, the Mistral combat champion nearly won the day against RWBY all by herself.  Weiss was out for the count rather quickly, though she did fight with a swordfish of all things (who has the time to eat a whole swordfish anyway?!).

            It was Ruby who saved the day for them.  When all seemed lost, she became a veritable whirlwind and blew Team JNPR away.  She remained standing, alone, on the battlefield of the dining hall.  Weiss managed a glimpse before closing her eyes to recover more:

            Once again, her partner was an image of beauty.  Her heart fluttered, and she fought the blush that was sure to form on her face any moment now.

            The doors were forcefully opened at the end of the fight, and Professor Goodwitch stormed in, muttering choice words under her breath while she spent the next minute restoring the dining hall to its previous, unblemished condition.  Glynda turned towards the assembled teams, ready to chew into them for making the horrid mess.  Weiss wanted to play dead but decided against it.  As she got ready to pick herself up though, a hand reached down to her.  Pyrrha loomed over her, a friendly smile on her face.

            “No hard feelings?” the Mistral champion asked her.

            “None,” Weiss told her, accepting the hand with a smile.  Pyrrha pulled her to her feet, and they split off to their teams.

            Weiss looked over at Glynda though, and realized that she should apologize, but she saw Ozpin arrive as well.  He spoke a few words to the professor – none that she could hear – and together they left the dining hall.

            In their place stood a different pair of students.  Weiss recognized the one immediately – the faunus boy from the docks, Sun Wukong – but didn’t recognize the other one.  A new student, perhaps?

            She saw the teenage boy – tall, blue hair, handsome features – talk to Sun, possibly a joke, and realized that he was another Haven student, coming in for the upcoming Vytal Festival.  Were they teammates?  Had the academy there already picked their champions?

            Or, were they just slackers and class cutters?

            Weiss was about to turn back to her teammates when she heard the blue haired boy laugh.  She focused again on the Haven boys, watching them saunter over to their group.  She studied the blue haired boy in more detail: sparkling white teeth, nicely shaped hair, well pressed jacket and pants.

            He looked confident, and cool.

            And, as it became apparent to Weiss when they got to within speaking distance of the group, he was hot.

            Like, attractive hot.

            Ridiculously, attractively hot.

            Weiss felt herself burning up.  The butterflies in her stomach were fluttering everywhere.

            But why?  Why was this happening now?

            Why hadn’t that happened with Ruby of all people (it took you over two months for that!)?  Why was it happening with this random guy from some far-off land?

            This random, good looking, super delicious looking eye candy?

            (what is this?!  What the fuck?!)

            “Hey guys!  I was just telling Neptune about you!” Sun said as they reached the group.

            (Neptune?  That’s a really cool name)

            (a really hot name)

            (!!)

            “Hi everyone!  I’m Neptune, Sun’s teammate!”

            (oh my ears he sounds hot too!)

            (get a hold of yourself Weiss!)

            “Hi, I’m Ruby!”

            (focus on her voice focus!)

            “This is Yang, my sister.  That’s Blake, though I’m sure Sun’s told you lots about her.

            “And that’s Weiss, my partner and best friend!”

            (don’t look up don’t look up!)

            “Hey Weiss,” Neptune said, and Weiss looked up, seeing his hand out before him.  “How are you?”

            (don’t stutter don’t stutter!)

            “G-good…”

            (dammit Weiss!)

            She shook his hand.  He smiled at her: a simple, yet genuine smile.  A friendly smile.

            A Weiss-melting smile, even if he didn’t know it.

            (I can’t take this!)

            “Excuse me,” she whispered, turning and walking towards the exit.  She heard bits of the conversation behind her (“Is she all right?” Neptune asked, and Ruby answered (my sweet sweet innocent girl of my dreams) “She probably needs some fresh air.  Got hit pretty hard during that fight.”) before it died down.  She moved as far away from the dining hall as possible, finding a tree to lean against.  She slowed her breathing and her heart rate.

            All the while, she kept asking herself: “What the heck is happening to me?!  What the fuck happened back there?”

 

* * *

 

 

            “The greatest day ever!  That’s what happened and you don’t believe me!” Ruby cried.

            The rest of the day had gone well enough for Team RWBY.  Weiss eventually rejoined them, sans Sun and Neptune (thankfully), and, together with Team JNPR, they lounged around various parts of the academy until the sun disappeared and the moon hit its peak.

            “How could you not think of a food fight though?” Yang shouted back at her sister.  They were back in their room, and Ruby and Yang were shouting at each other from across the room.  Weiss took refuge at her desk, while Blake slowly ambled up to her.

            “Looks like they’re distracted,” the cat said to her.  “Want to tell me what’s up?  You kind of bolted away there earlier.”

            Weiss shook her head.  She did not want to get into this conversation.  “I’m fine, don’t worry,” she lied.

            Blake shrugged her shoulders.  “Whatever, I guess.”

            “Hey,” Weiss said, lightly touching her teammates arm.  “I just… need a few days to sort something out.  I’ll tell you later, once I figure it out?”

            “Again!  I didn’t want to waste all that food!  I was trying to be proactive!”

            Blake shook her head, though more directed towards the arguing sisters than anything else.  “It’s fine.  Anyway,” she leaned in closer, hovering above Weiss’s ear, “have you figured out date night yet?”

            “Valentino’s Day,” Weiss informed her.  She decided on that date a few days ago, as her and Blake were traveling back.  She didn’t want to tell the black-haired girl anything else until she had an idea of what they were doing.

            Which, through some unfortunate luck, haven’t figured out yet.  She informed Blake about that as well.

            “No problem.  You got, what, two plus weeks until Valentino’s Day, right?”

            Weiss nodded.  The first of February, Valentino’s Day, launched the month of lovers all over Remnant.  While Weiss was glad to have the date as a distraction, she was also hoping that a certain red-haired teammate would make up her mind about their own potential relationship.

            Not seeing her for nearly three weeks and then hardly talking to her at all was not helping the wolf faunus at all, especially with that stupid cool looking Neptune coming back to haunt her thoughts.

            Though, speaking of certain redheads:

            “You let your partner get the snot kicked out of her!” Yang shouted back.

            “Weiss is a big girl and can handle herself!  Um… right, Weiss?”

            The wolf chuckled.  “I can,” she smirked.  “Pyrrha is one tough cookie with a loaf of bread and a lunch tray.”

            “See that Yang!” Ruby yelled, giving a quick wink and thumbs up to Weiss (I’m melting all over again stop it Ruby!).

            The sisters went back to arguing over Ruby's behemoth binder, leaving Weiss and Blake to themselves.  “Do you want to start researching it?” Blake asked.

            “Sure, that sounds good,” Weiss replied.  She wanted to get a head start on the readings for the week, but figuring out date night with Blake was also a reasonable activity.  She pulled out her scroll and opened a new web window.  “Preference of food?” she asked.

            “Seafood,” Blake answered right away, causing Weiss to chuckle.  “Sorry, didn’t mean to be so quick about it.”

            “It’s fine.  Personally I really haven’t done seafood, but I’m sure I can make an exception for you.”

            Blake raised an eyebrow.  “Feeling flirty tonight?”

            Weiss blinked, going over what she just said.  “Uh… not my intention?”

            “It’s fine,” Blake replied with a laugh.  “I’ve become more… acceptable of flirtations recently.”

            (quick glance to Yang, who had given up arguing with Ruby and was busy playing a game)

            Weiss shrugged, and mentally reminded herself not to do pull anything like that again.  She focused on her scroll, preparing to begin a search for seafood options when several headlines popped up on the screen.  One mentioned classes resuming at Beacon, one mentioned reinforced security for the Vytal Festival, provided by Atlas, and one…

            “‘Bookstore owner killed in shop’?” Weiss muttered.  Blake felt her looking over her shoulder as well.  She clicked open the article and scanned through it.  The article quickly detailed the incident: the owner, in his mid-thirties, was attacked and killed by what appeared to be blunt force trauma to the head and chest.  Police were looking through video footage of the surrounding area, but the one camera in the store, by the register, didn't pick up the individual(s) who committed the crime.

            Weiss scrolled through the article again, finding the picture of the bookstore owner:

 

            And the name:

            “Tukson?” she inquired.

            “It can't be…”

            Weiss looked over her shoulder at Blake.  “What is it?” she asked, studying his features again.

            “He was with the White Fang and told me he was leaving, the last time I talked to him. It had been months though.”

            Weiss nodded, looking at his face one more time.  The black hair, the pointed beard, his deep eyes.  The pointed beard… which may have been full…?

            And then it clicked.

            “I know him!” she exclaimed, causing Blake to jump back, Yang to fall out of her bed, and Ruby to freak out on her bed.

            “Who what?” Ruby asked.  Yang, meanwhile, cursed from a premature death.

            “Tukson!  I know Tukson!”

            “You ‘knew’ Tukson,” Blake said grimly.

            “I did…”  She looked over to Blake, conviction in her eyes.  “We need to get down there.”

            Blake nodded.  “When?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... yeah, Weisscream had a meltdown.
> 
> I may have gone a bit overboard with the insta-attraction thing, but I had to figure some way to get that across. Hence, meltdown (it's insta-attraction though and not insta-love, which is dumb and I hateses it). Also, I've come to understand that some people really hate Iceberg as a ship. Like, deep, loathing hatred. I think I can understand why (in much the same way that some people aren't a fan of Black Sun (I'm one of them)).
> 
> That said: please send all hate mail to me so I can bathe in your tears. At least through this season (prepare for the bumpy rides!).
> 
> Also also hey look it's Tukson! In flashbacks! :D And dead! D:
> 
> I don't have much else to say here, other than this is largely getting the ball rolling for season two. Not too much happening yet, but we'll get there. I'm trying a couple of new things out as well for this chapter (the caption-less convo; the news picture). Let me know what you guys think of that. Good? Bad? WTF?
> 
> As always, comment, kudos, and subscribe. I'll try to be back within two weeks if everything in life pans out. Later!


	13. Plan Your Investigations/Investigate Your Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the lead up to her date with Blake, Weiss looks into Tukson's death, contemplates her recent actions, and comes across a certain blue haired boy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) So, a thing I learned again: you guys hate Neptune, and you guys really hate Iceberg.
> 
> Good news! Iceberg ahoy this chapter! (just kidding, it's only the final section)
> 
> 2) This chapter... well, just read it. I'll check back in at the bottom.

             _“How long have you known Pia for, Tukson?” Weiss asked as their transport ship flew over the various villages of Anima._

_“Over ten years now, I think,” he told her, quickly glancing at her.  “She got me on my feet when I was fifteen. Good education, job skills, all the important items in life.”_

_Weiss nodded, understanding to a certain degree.  “I'm a little too young for getting job skills.”_

_“Never young enough for an education though.”_

_“That's true.”_

_At some point on their trip – either on the boat or in the airship, Weiss didn't recall – she told him that the first thing she would look to do, besides finding a good faunus family to live with, was to get into school. She was too young for the mid-year’s combat schools – the 13-16 bracket – so a regular education would suffice.  That might be useful too, in case she never discovered her semblance or became a good enough fighter._

_“What are we looking at for families anyway?” Weiss asked._

_“Pia has contacted three families, all faunus, and it's just a matter of you meeting them.”_

_Weiss nodded.  “And I think I found a good school.”_

_“Human or faunus ran?”_

_“I can’t remember.  I'll look into it when we get there.”_

_“Make sure you do.  Mistral isn't as kind to us as Vale, and you saw what happened.”_

            I know _, she thought to herself._ I don't need to be reminded.

_They lapsed into silence after that, letting the hum of the engine and the quiet conversations of the other passengers take over.  After a few hours more, which included a lunch and snacks, the transport ship cleared a mountain, and Weiss had her first look at Mistral, the “city in the mountains”, as the tourism guides called it._

_“Oh wow,” she whispered._

_“Beautiful, isn’t it?”_

_Weiss could only nod._

_Several minutes passed as the transport ship made its final approach at one of the helipads in the city.  Once landed, Weiss and Tukson left the ship, luggage in hand, and began to make their way through the airport into the city proper.  It was a bustling city, much like Vale, though the architecture was different all around, given how the city was built into the surrounding landscape.  Weiss looked skyward, seeing Haven Academy sitting on top of the hills, overlooking the whole city._

_“Any chance of you going here?” Tukson asked, chuckling at Weiss’s far off look._

_“No,” she shook her head.  “I promised mom I’d go to Beacon.”  She turned to look at Tukson.  “This is really amazing though!”_

_Tukson smiled.  “It is.  Come on, let’s get a room for the night.  We’ll go interview the families tomorrow.”_

* * *

 

_The next day, Weiss and Tukson made their way to the foster center, faunus owned and operated, and met with each of the families in private.  Two of the families already had children – young children at that – while the third, a somewhat older couple, were childless.  Weiss was immediately engrossed with the third couple: the husband was a cat faunus while the wife was a bull faunus, and both met later in life, having passed on bearing children._

_“Do you think I’d be a good fit for them?” Weiss asked._

_“Definitely,” Tukson said, genuinely happy for her.  “They would be good caretakers for you.”_

_Weiss nodded in agreement.  She met them again, later that day, and decided that she would go with them._

_Several days later, she was at the airport, ready to see Tukson off.  Weiss hugged him fiercely.  “Thank you for everything,” she told him._

_“Any time wolf.  I’ll always be a call away if you need me.”_

_She waved to Tukson as he climbed aboard the transport ship bound for the western coast of the Anima continent.  Soon the ship lifted off, and after several minutes, became a speck of dust in the sky._

_Weiss turned and left, heading towards her new home._

* * *

 

_Several weeks passed._

_Against what she knew would have been Tukson’s better wishes, Weiss ended up in a mixed race elementary school, ran by a human.  Weiss’s caretakers had met with the president several times and felt assured that everyone at the school would be treated fairly and equally, unlike some other schools in the area._

_“There seems to be a change in the air,” the cat faunus husband told Weiss, after one of those conversations.  “Activists are lobbying for more equal statuses between faunus and humans to the point of mixed-race marriages.  We might be having them in the next three or four years here, if what the school president says is true.”_

_“Who knows,” the bull faunus wife said.  “You might find a good human or faunus husband someday!”_

_“Marriage?  Feh!”  Weiss fake retched at that, and they all laughed._

_After the last conversation though, Weiss decided that she wanted to contact Pia for the first time.  Together they went to the CCT at Haven, having little difficulty in getting in and accessing a terminal.  It took several minutes, but eventually Weiss connected with Pia, and she was glad to see the faunus woman’s smiling face._

_“Weiss!  I’ve missed you!  How have you been?  How’s school?  Tell me everything!”_

_Weiss did, or as much as she could.  She introduced her caretakers in Mistral, and she talked about the classes she was taking – math, science, reading, plus a few others – and she had made a friend or two as well.  Pia was more than pleased to hear all of that._

_“How are you Pia?  How’s everything in Vale?” Weiss asked._

_“I’m good, everything is good.  The kitchen is super busy, as always, but the staff is keeping up with everything.”_

_“I’m glad,” Weiss said.  Then, she asked: “How’s Tukson?”_

_“Tukson?”  A pause.  “I haven’t seen him.  He hasn’t come back.”_

_“What do you mean?” Weiss asked, confused._

_“I got your message from when he left, but when I went to greet him at the seaport, he wasn’t there.”_

_“I don’t get it.  Why would he disappear?”_

* * *

 

 

            “Tukson I heard about from my father, before he got replaced by Sienna Khan.  When I ran off and joined the new White Fang, I encountered him a few times.  About a year ago he left, and Tukson was part of the reason why I left the White Fang as well.”

            Blake told Weiss this as they made their way through Vale towards Tukson’s Book Trade.  They made the decision the day before, albeit late, to get into Vale the next day, after classes, and try to find clues as to who killed the former White Fang member.

            “And this other individual you keep talking about,” Weiss recalled from other conversations, “was the main reason?”

            Blake nodded.  “He's been quiet though. I'm… concerned.”

            Weiss left it at that.  They arrived at the book store in short time, finding the area still blocked off with police tape.  It looked deserted.

            “No windows to jump through either,” Blake pointed out.

            “Do you know how to pick locks?” Weiss asked.

            The cat smirked.  “I think I can do one better.”  She disappeared, leaving a dust apparition in her wake.

            “Ah, so that's what it looks like,” Weiss whispered to herself.  A moment later, Blake reappeared in front of her.

            “There's roof access.  I remember Tukson telling me about it once.”  Together they went up top, and quickly entered the store through the roof.

            The pair cut through the back of the shop, filled to the brim with boxes of new books and back stock of older, over printed tomes.  They opened the door to the main shop and encountered the scene: the desk was overturned, and books were scattered in their immediate area.  The front of the shop was largely untouched though, something that caught both their eyes.

            “The White Fang usually leaves the places they attack a total mess, right?” Weiss asked.

            “They do.  They also usually bring guns.”  Blake pointed to the wall.

            “No gun shots?”

            “None.”

            “So what could have caused blunt force trauma?”

            “Whatever it was, it was only one or two people.  I know of a few faunus with that kind of strength, but I don’t think they’re in Vale.”

            Weiss nodded.  “And after we busted them up last year, I doubt they’ll be that visible.”

            “I know.  I can't figure this out at all.  The White Fang would want him dead for leaving, but this doesn’t look like their work at all.”

            Weiss looked back towards the register area.  What were they missing?  The floor looked clean, the wall behind it looked clean, the ceiling above them looked…

            “Blake… is that dust discharge?”

            Blake looked to where Weiss was pointing.  “Grab me a chair.”

            A moment later, she was touching the ceiling, rubbing the particles between her fingers.  “It’s dust all right.”

            “What kind?”

            “Can't tell, it's too degraded.”

            “Anything else?” Weiss asked as Blake climbed off the chair.

            “Someone had to have a mean uppercut to cause this kind of dust spread.”

            “Someone like, say, Yang?”

            Blake nodded.  “Someone capable like her, at least.”  She looked around one more time.  “Come on, there's nothing else here.”  Blake went back through the storage room door.  Weiss hesitated a moment, thinking about Tukson again, and finally understanding why he disappeared all those years ago.  It wasn't what she hoped he would have done, but at least she understood, and she was glad to know that he had a change of heart too.

            (Even if it got him killed)

            (What about Blake, is this going to…?)

            She went into the storage room, following Blake up through the roof access and back to the street below.

 

* * *

 

 

            “What do you mean we got chosen above everyone else to organize the dance?!” Weiss asked, poking her head out of her storage locker.

            “It’s exactly that,” Ruby responded, putting Crescent Rose into her locker and pulling out a towel.  “The teachers had voted Team CFVY, but apparently they’ll be in and out of Vale for the next two months and there’s no way they can plan a dance with whatever down time they have.  So, they went with their second vote: us.”

            “Really?  I’m trying to keep you from failing – mind you, it’s only been a week and already you’re struggling – and they want to just, I don’t know, throw this at us and say ‘Hey, good luck!’?  You’ve got to be kidding me!”

            “It’s not so bad Weiss.  We’ve got, like, three weeks to plan it, and I think Yang said she’d take the pressure off all of us and do it herself.”

            Both looked towards Yang, who, upon hearing her name, looked up, cocked her hands like guns, and said, “Fog machine,” before giving them a wink.

            “See?  She’s got this,” Ruby said as she looked to Weiss again.

            “Well, she better keep her grades up then while she’s planning this thing.”  Weiss looked behind her and called out: “Blake!”

            “She’s doing well so far.  I guess I’m a better tutor than you?” Blake replied, her voice carrying over the wall of lockers between them (probably smirking).

            “I hate you all,” the wolf mumbled.

            “Aww, it’s okay Weissicle Pop.  No need to go queen on us again.”

            “I’m not going queen on you!  And stop calling me that!”

            “What, ‘Weissicle Pop’?”

            “You know what I mean Ruby.”

            Ruby held her hands up.  “I know, I know.”

            A pause.

            “Hey,” Ruby asked, her voice low as she approached Weiss.  “What’s up?  You seem… weirder than before.  You okay?”

            “I…”

            That was a good question, to be honest.

            The week, at least in Weiss’s estimation, had gone well so far.  Classes for her were going decently so far, and keeping Ruby afloat wasn’t that difficult to do.  Combat class, meanwhile, focused on the Vytal Festival Tournament prep, with Professor Goodwitch trying to gauge what teams would best compete in the tourney.  Each year would field two teams, and while Weiss didn’t know who would come out of the third and fourth years, she did know that Team CFVY stood a good chance at coming out of the second year.  Meanwhile, Team JNPR and her team were the frontrunners in the first year, which meant everyone was gunning for them and trying to take them down.

            (including Team CRDL… ugh…)

            Luckily, RWBY hasn’t had much competition yet, even with today’s fight against Team THRV, a scrappy team that gives everyone fits when they fight.  Granted, no one could top them with Ruby’s all-encompassing strategies, using Weiss as the support fighter she was developing into, Yang as the front-line bruiser, and Blake as the assassin.  They worked up a good sweat though, which is what should always happen in a fight.

            (but no, that’s isn’t what’s bothering you Weiss)

            She looked at Ruby, and wondered to herself if she was the cause of her… “weirder” behavior?  She thought back over the previous week since the food fight and the first night back: most of their discussions involved school and Vytal prep… but nothing involving “them”.  Weiss didn’t want to broach the topic with Ruby, letting her magical haired teammate decide when they would talk about their relationship.

            But… Ruby hadn’t given any indication, at all, about her thoughts, and she certainly hasn’t tried anything physical like her birthday night back in Patch.  Granted, Weiss knew it’s only been a week – far too small a time frame for any critical analysis – but it’s still troubling, especially after everything they’ve done and discussed since that fateful night.

            Weiss had acted out of character at times too, now that she realized it, like during the food fight and just now, acting like every idea is awful and not having any fun at all.

            Could that be a Ruby influence too?

            (so…)

            “It’s nothing,” Weiss eventually said.

            “Are you sure?” Ruby asked, tilting her head slightly, almost seeing through Weiss.

            (please Ruby, don’t)

            “Yeah… well… yeah, I’m okay.  I’ll talk to you later about it, I guess.”

            Ruby shrugged, as if not completely believing her partner.  “Well, you know I’m here for you.”

            Weiss smiled.  “I know.”

            “Oh!  So I heard you and Blake are going on…” Ruby paused, quickly flashing her eyes around the room, making sure no one was paying attention to them, “…a date!”

            “…Yeah, we are.”

            “Ooo!”  A squeal and a jump, hands clapping.  “Deets Weiss!  Where to?”

            “The seafood restaurant down by the docks,” Blake said from around the wall.

            “How did you –”  A ribbon held out at the end of the wall.  “Ah, right right, forgot for a moment, thanks Blake!”

            “It’s got a fancy name, though it didn’t look too expensive,” Weiss explained, ignoring the interruption.  “They usually do fresh catch of the day dinners, and I figure Blake could enjoy some fish for once since I don’t think she’s had any since we’ve been in Vale.”

            “A couple times, actually, but I don’t tell anyone when I do.”

            “That sounds great!  You two will have a blast!” Ruby exclaimed, then covered her mouth.  “Sorry,” she whispered.

            Weiss shrugged.  “It’s Blake, we’ll have fun.  We always do, right?”  A deathly silence.  “Right?!”

            “Oh, I’m being directly addressed now,” Blake said, poking her head around the wall.  “Yes, we’ll be having fun.  Weissicle Queen is always fun to hang with,” she said, smirking.

            “Ooo!  Weissicle Queen!  I like that one, I’ll have to use it.”

            “Ugh!  I hate you both!” Weiss said, grabbing her towel and slamming her locker closed, ignoring her laughing teammates.  She walked passed the shower Yang was in – she stuck her head out and looked confused as to why everyone was laughing – before finding her own shower and throwing the curtain shut.  She turned the shower on, a bit hotter than she usually did, but she didn’t mind.  She needed to get her thoughts focused, and the hot water would hopefully do the trick.

            (Everything will be fine though, right?)

            (Ruby will come around someday… right?)

            Weiss discarded her clothes and leaned back, letting the water cascade over her head.  She turned her gaze to her towel before closing her eyes, letting the image of the blue fabric dance beneath her eyelids.

 

* * *

 

 

            A flash of blue entered the cafeteria, causing Weiss to look up over the sea of students.  There, she saw Neptune, walking towards the lunch line, looking for food for the afternoon.

            Weiss realized that it had been two weeks since she saw him last, the same day as the food fight.  She didn’t know if she had been purposefully avoiding him (she wasn’t), or if he had his own schedule of activities (he did), but she hadn’t crossed his path at all.  She was thankful for that, honestly.  Weiss had a few thoughts about him since that day, but they left as quickly as they came, mostly by force of will, as every thought was leaving her more flustered and frustrated than anything else.

            She had a few moments to analyze the facts on hand:

  1. She liked Ruby, that was important
  2. He was a guy, and, well, she still liked guys, but her most recent crushes – Ruby, Blake, Nissa, and one or two others in between them – were ladies, and she was definitely swinging to the right on the Kerney Scale* in recent years
  3. There was Ruby… and she was going to wait for her…



            Those were the facts, and, satisfied, Weiss went back to eating.  She settled down with her lunch – a ham and cheese hoagie today, of all things, along with chips and a soda – and, a few minutes later, didn’t notice the presence of a certain blue haired boy until he was standing next to her.

            “Hey Weiss, mind if I sit with you?”

            Weiss looked up, and had a snap moment to analyze one more fact:

      4. Neptune was attractive as fuck and she couldn’t help stare at him and turn into a melting pile of Weiss

            “S-sure, you can sit,” she stuttered, immediately hating herself again for failing at basic communication.

            “Thanks!” he said, sitting down in front of her, digging into his own ham and cheese hoagie.  Weiss, wisely, chose the same course of action, keeping her face down as she ate.  All the while, she continued asking herself why this person, out of everyone she’s encountered, is causing her to get completely flustered.  Was it his smile?  Naturally attractive good looks?  That well-trimmed blue hair on his head?  That–

            “Weiss?”

            She looked up.  “Y-yeah?”

            “Did you hear my question?” Neptune asked.

            “Sorry!  I’m so deep in thought that I didn’t hear anything!”  Weiss shouted most of these words, and she noticed the occupants of a few tables around her look at her strangely.

            Neptune smiled.  “It’s fine.  I was just wondering where the rest of your team was today?”

            “Ah… well, they’re, um…”

            (not here to save me dammit!)

            Weiss tried to remember why the rest of her team abandoned her today.  Ruby had an after-class meeting, so she would be running late, if she even showed up at all.  Yang, meanwhile, took lunch with her and wanted to get a team together for the dance (“I need some help with logistics and budgeting,” she explained with a shrug, “though I’ll make sure I can afford those fog machines!”).  As for Blake… what was Blake’s excuse again?  (she was being a ninja)

            “They’re busy,” she finally settled on.

            “Ah, okay.  That’s weird, I guess.  Normally you’re with them, right?  Just found it strange that you’re sitting alone.”

            She nodded, slightly.  “What, um, about Sun?  Don’t you guys usually hang out?”

            “Sun?  Oh, he’s probably chasing tail again.”

            “‘Chasing tail’?” Weiss asked with a tilt of her head.  “Why would he chase his own tail?”

            Neptune blinked, then chuckled.  “He’s not actually chasing his tail,” he explained.  “He’s more, well, chasing the girls, so… ‘chasing tail’, looking for…”

            “AHA!  Why didn’t I get that before?” Weiss said, smacking her head, laughing at herself (acting completely dumb in front of this super attractive man-meat).  “I should know that!”

            “It’s fine, really.  I suppose it’s not a cool thing to say to a lady, since, you know, it’s like he’s chasing after a prize or something.”

            “You know,” Weiss started, pointing at Neptune, “ladies can do the same thing.”

            “Really?”

            “Yup,” she said, immediately thinking about her blonde teammate.

            “Well, that’s interesting!  I mean, I’m not going to do it.  I just, well, I try and act cool, and laidback and whatnot.  Let the ladies come to me.  But I’m not, like, a frat boy or something.  Not like Sun.  Like, Sun tried to go after Blake but she shot him down hard.”

            (again, immediately thinking of her blonde teammate)

            “What are you then?” Weiss challenged.  She was slowly becoming more emboldened in her conversation with him.  The nervous energy she had from the previous two weeks since their initial encounter was giving way to a strange, newfound confidence.

            Neptune shrugged.  “I’m a guy that likes to fight and I’m here to help win Vytal.  And be cool.”

            “Anything else?”

            “Hmm… nope!  Being cool is my defining characteristic!”

            Weiss laughed at that.  “Well, mister cool guy, I’m sure there’s more to you than just that.”

            “Well,” he paused, having a bite of his almost forgotten hoagie, “my story is fraught with endless action and adventure, having traveled from the far off land of Haven to arrive at this majestic, fair academy.  I’ve fought one Grimm, two Grimm, three-faced Grimm, and four tailed Grimm, all in my quest to become the greatest warrior in all the land!”

            “Is any of this accurate?”

            Neptune shook his head.  “I got on a plane and traveled safely here.  Unlike my useless partner…” he said, mumbling the last part.

            Weiss giggled, her hand to her mouth.  “Well, I, kind sir, flew on the back of a Nevermore once and turned my partner into a fastball special to defeat it!”

            “Are you trying to one up me?”

            “I could be…”

            “Is that true, the Nevermore thing?”

            Weiss nodded.  “All of it!”

            “Oh my stars, you’re insane!”

            “My partner is, but, sure, I can claim insanity too.”

            “Okay, okay, fine.  How about this?”

            For the remainder of the lunch period, the pair of them went back and forth, trying to one up each other with grand tales, both real and made up (“I once got into a howling match with an Ursa in the shadow of the moon,” Weiss suggested; “I went water skiing once on the back of a Sea Dragon!” Neptune exclaimed).  They laughed at the crazy tales and the not so crazy ones.

            And Weiss, as the bell rang and she waved Neptune off to whatever he did, added a new fact to her list:

     5. Neptune… is kind of a cool guy to talk to; and, subsection:

            a) I want to talk to him some more…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Kerney = Kinsey, cause I'm sure there was some guy who research sexual orientation on Remnant but it obviously isn't Kinsey
> 
> So, apologies. This one was a tough one to crack, as I had to juggle four different plot points (flashback, Tukson, dance/Ruby drama, and Neptune) that covered a two week time span; and, admittedly, this isn't my best work. Season two had a lot of different things happening, and I do want to cover them all in some fashion, so this was the best way to kick start some of them.
> 
> Next chapter should get back to the singular focus, which is the Mono's date, and I'm really excited to get that down. Hopefully it won't take as long, but with work being work and my accounting classes resuming next week, the usual two week gap may end up being longer than that. Don't worry: I don't plan on giving this up. I like writing this story, even when I encounter chapters like these that test my patience as a writer and comes close to making me walk away from the whole damn thing. Some of the reviewers (name dropping here, for example: Anon, kalinary, lionqueen) are seriously the best and your beautiful comments keep me going through this story, and even a few others (name dropping here, for example: RedLikeRuby, Enigma434) who really want their WhiteRose and trust me guys I have a plan and I know suffering through Iceberg is the worst but I'm trying to make him not a terribad character and... well, thank you for your reviews as well. The community on a whole here is great, from the reviews I've received here, but also through other stories I've read as well (note: I have a lot of kudos to leave but I have to actually sign in on my phone for once). Everyone is supportive but also really excited with what different people bring to the table and I'm glad to be a part of it.
> 
> Okay, ramble gush aside: thank you all again. Until next time, stay cool, stay safe, and don't forget to send me your Iceberg hate mail.

**Author's Note:**

> And we're off!
> 
> Welcome to my first RWBY fic, and my first posting on AO3! It's been a while since I've written any fan fiction (you can check my other offerings at ff.net under the same user name), so I may be a bit rusty, but I'm looking forward to get into the swing of things.
> 
> As for this story: I got the idea of Faunus!Weiss elsewhere, and decided to mold it a bit into a canon-type story. As such, her personality is going to be drastically different, but I hope to get her into a solid characterization over the opening chapters.
> 
> I'm keeping the relationship tags obtuse for now, because ultimately this is Weiss's story. I have some ideas for the relationship endgame, so whenever I'll get there, I'll get there, but I won't reveal them until I absolutely have to.
> 
> For story/plot purposes: Volume 1 should cover season one of the show, though it won't go where Weiss doesn't go (the Jaune-Cardin bullying arc, for example, though Cardin will probably make his presence felt throughout). I've plotted out 10-11 chapters, though that may change, depending on how things go.
> 
> Posting schedule should be once a week, though I'm super busy between work and online classes, so if I skip a day or a week, I hope you all would understand. Chapter one is already written out though, so I'll post that in a week's time.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this prologue and stick with me through the long haul!


End file.
